Bane of Olympus
by SpitKill
Summary: Percy has angered the Gods. Most of them that is. The second giant war is over. Olympus should be in peace. But after Zeus is dethroned and he is about to raze Olympus for its treachery. Who still stand with Percy and the demigods when the gods have clearly turned on them! PercyXReyna
1. Victory Comes With a Price

**STOP! If you have not read this story ignore this note. If you have read this story this is an important message. I managed to realized I done goofed up MAJORLY! I couldn't quite fix it and slide it off so I ended up reconstructing the first, very minor changes in chapter 2, very, very minor, no story line changes in Chapter 3, I just inserted Jason's character where it would have been necessary. Chapter 4 was the reason I had to do something, so there are lots of changes there!**

**(A/N) This is the other story I will work on. This and Its not Over will run for a while, if they are both popular then I will continue both. Assuming that only one is going to do well, then I will just do the more popular of the two. I will for sure do one as I need a break from published writing! Pardon my grammar as I have yet to find a new beta. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Sparks flew as our blades met. Rage has consumed me, I have now watched wise girl be struck down on the battlefield by Gration. The power was flowing off of me, the ground was shaking, the water in the springs were now hopelessly restless. Monsters were being throne to the ground as my brethren swarmed them. The final battle for Olympus was going well, but I am losing my will to fight on. The Olympians were almost no where to be seen. My father, and Athena were the only two I could see. The rest of the Gods have run from their banes forcing their children to fight. Jupiter himself in his all mighty Roman form has run from Porphryion.

I dodged under the powerful blow of Gration and came back with an equally powerful strike across his exposed back. I then took my sword and jammed it through his knee cap causing my sword to break through the bones and pierce all the way through his legs, then quick as lightning I took my sword and through it at his throat causing the sword to pierce that as well. The giant fell backwards with a loud thud. Poseidon quickly teleported to me and gave the finishing blow to Gration. He smiled at me and I shouted, "Where are the other Olympians?!"

Poseidon cursed, "Hiding like the cowards they are, even Hades isn't here."

I growled in fury. He put his hand on my shoulder, "The son of Jupiter is fighting Porphryion on his own. Let us show the world what the house of Poseidon can do."

I smiled at my father as we charged our way through the field to get to my friend, Jason. After a few minutes of fighting we arrived by his side. His body was covered in sweat and blood. Unfortunately it was his own blood to. Poseidon tried to get the giants attention by firing a blast of power from his trident, but this only enraged the giant. Suddenly faster than any attack I had ever seen the giant took his spear and smashed Jason across the face with it. I saw my friends lifeless body leave the ground, fly through the air, and then land with a sickening thud. The son of Jupiter was dead for sure.

I stomped the ground with anger and the entire world began to rock. First Annabeth and now Jason, I was no longer going to lose another friend in this war. Suddenly Jupiter appeared, I wanted to cuss at him and challenge him to a fight. But I couldn't right now. We had to end this first. My father, Jupiter, and I circled the giant. His eyes suddenly reminded me a dear in a headlight. We looked around the field and several of the other Olympians finally entered the battle taking all the credit and delivering the finishing blow to their banes.

I took Riptide and slashed at giant kings legs causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. My father and Jupiter moved forward, but I screamed, "NO! Hes mine!"

Jupiter and Poseidon seemed to be taken a back by my tone and it even made them stop. The war around us ceased as I jumped around Porphryion stabbing him where I could find chinks in his armor! Suddenly he slammed his hand on the ground which only missed me be shear inches. I could still feel the anger. Porphryion then said, "Puny demigod you cannot kill me! I am the son of GAEA!"

The ground began to rumble, but all I did was laugh manically, "I am the son of Poseidon, the bane of Kronos, Champion of Olympus, Leader of camp half blood, Praetor of the twelfth legion, destroyer of the titans and giants, and now your killer."

I raised my hands in the air as if I was holding up the sky again. I stretched my senses to the best of my ability. I could feel the water in the air. I found my peace, and I knew that it had to lie between rage and serenity. I willed the water in the blood of the giants. Poseidon seemed to notice what I was now doing, but was in to much shock by the power I showed. The giant had laughed at me at first, but even he realized what I was doing now. I willed the water in his ichor to expand and he screamed in pain, his whole body seemed to be expanding. Suddenly his body erupted and ichor covered the battlefield. I roared with power and slammed my sword into the ground.

The Olympians had now gathered around me, some eyed me in fear. My father even looked at me with this look. I glared back at them, "Is there a problem Olympians, I have just defeated the giant king Porphryion, the war is over. Gaea will be forced back to slumber."

The demigods then surrounded the gods, with me in the middle of this large circle. The monsters had fled. Jupiter then shifted back into Zeus and said, "Yes of course, congratulations Perseus... Let us return to Olympus."

A giant lightning bolt came down from the heavens and zapped us all into the throne room on Olympus. Minor gods and goddesses erupted with cheers and applause. I spotted a few of my titan allies such as Pallas and Mnemosyne here as well. They grinned at me with pride, clearly having watched my battle with the giant king. The council all took their seats in their thrones, and the minor gods stood behind the councils thrones. The army of demigods which now numbered to about three hundred with all the Romans, retired and active duty, and the Greeks. The prophesied four members stood in the front with Nico right behind me. I looked at Jason's limp body, and he suddenly spurted up coughing up ichor. We all gasped at the sight, Piper looked like she was going to cry as she stormed to his side. Jason was immortal now. I looked at him and ran to his side. I gripped his hand tightly, I had to be sure he was really alive and not a ghost or some strange illusion, "Jason, oh my gods your alive!"

I had never been so happy to see a demigod in my life. I looked at the gods and questioned loudly and demanding, "How?"

Zeus looked just as surprised and outraged. Hades stood up looking ashamed, "I have broken the ancient laws. As we watched the fight I bestowed Jason temporary immortality. It will fade away, and we will never be able to give him the true gift. It was the only way he could live. The fates had showed me destiny had been tampered with, so I was aloud to save him."

Zeus looked at his brother angrily, "You did not have my permission to do that!"

I shouted, "He shouldn't need it! He saved your son show some gratitude you arrogant son of a bitch!"

The whole council gasped and Zeus drew his master bolt. I drew riptide, but Hades and Poseidon leveled their weapons at Zeus. Poseidon was the first to say, "Fire that bolt and I will drag you to Atlantis and let the cyclopes have some fun with you! Then it will be straight to Tartarus with you!"

Hades nodded with approval. Zeus then withdrew his bolt and mumbled something about disrespect. Hermes gave me an approving look. I gave him a weak nod and he looked saddened by this move. I capped riptide and took back my unwavering stance.

Frank, Leo, and Annabeth had fallen. Hazel was quietly sobbing with Nico attempting to comfort her. Piper was at Jason's side with me. Her tears stained his shirt and Jason faded back into unconsciousness. I stood in front of my friends protectively, no one dared move to comfort me though as everyone could see the reality of the situation kick back in. No one approached, none accept my friend Reyna. She had moved forward and put a hand on my shoulder as the council still eyed me warily. She turned me to face her and my eyes were red from holding back tears. She gave me a weak smile, "Percy, I know you lost many important people to you in that battle. I am sorry that you lost her. I only wanted to say before this council meeting official starts, if you choose to return to Camp Jupiter I will raise you back to Praetor. I can't imagine you would want to return to camp half blood after what happened today. You will be welcomed back at Camp Jupiter."

When she finished she pulled me into a hug and I held her tightly for a moment, a lone tear escaped my eyes, and Reyna returned back to the Roman organized lines. The whole room was silent for a moment. Then Zeus said, "Now that the war is over, I believe a few rewards are in order for our young heroes."

I stepped forward with my head looking down at the ground. Reyna had brought me back to reality, and now I am livid. Zeus said, "Err, Percy, do you have something to say?"

Every pair of mortal and immortal pair of eyes was on me. I whispered, "Where were you?"

Artemis of all people said, "What was that boy?"

I turned up to her, I could feel my eyes swirl with power and I could feel the change in them, she gasped when I shouted, "Where were you? Where were all of you when the fighting began? The only Gods I saw on the field were Poseidon and Athena. Athena joined the fight when her daughter fell dead on the battlefield. Even Athena joined the battle to late. My own father, joined the battle late, but at least he came before I could find my own soul reaped by YOUR enemies!"

Zeus shouted back, "You will mind your tongue Perseus Jackson! You are in our throne room!"

The ground began to shake as anger coursed through my body once again, "How dare you! You are supposed to be our parents yet you watched your own family be slaughtered! Where were all of you?"

Everyone drew their weapons. The gods, but then the demigods did as well. Nico had stepped to my side, "I agree with my cousin I didn't see a damned one of you in that battle! Not until we had done all the work!"

Thalia took my side from the Greek ranks, as did Piper and Hazel. Some of the minor gods looked nervous, but all the demigods seemed to realize that I was right. They assumed their parents were somewhere else on the battlefield, but it no longer appears that way. Pallas approached me quickly, "Perseus relax! You forget you are speaking to a council of Gods."

Ares stood up booming, "Stay out of this Titan! I don't even know why we allowed you to stand amongst us!"

My eyes flashed with power and I stepped forward holding Ares by the water in his blood. Zeus jumped up and prepared to throw his master bolt at me, but I shouted, "Hold Lord Zeus! Ares, you dare question this Titans loyalty. He saved me from Tartarus. And lets face it without me, I say this as humbly as possible 90% of the people or more in this room would be dead. I killed the Titan lord, and I will kill you next if you don't hold your FUCKING tongue!"

A bolt of power shot through the room, but Pallas jumped in the way as it was heading right towards me. Pallas hit the ground shaking. I drew riptide, "TREASON!"

Poseidon sprang to my side before I could do anything else, "Relax Percy. We have won the war. We won the battle. Whats wrong?"

I pushed him away, "Whats wrong? That's rich. You say we won the war, does it look like we the demigods won the war."

I motioned to my friends who all looked sad and a little enraged by the gods attitude. Hermes, my best friend amongst the council came to my side, "Lord Zeus held us up here. He had to make sure we were fighting beside a powerful enough group!"

This caused an uproar from the demigods, but I had enough. I took off a piece of armor and through it at the feet of Zeus. I shouted, "I challenged Zeus, King of the Gods to a fight in Single combat to incapacitation. For years I have put up with your all mighty bull shit act, but I am done! After everything we have done for this damned council you still almost left us to die!"

Many people in the demigod army roared with approval Zeus looked shocked at first, then it warped to Anger. He drew his master bolt and I withdrew riptide from the ground.

He picked up my piece of armor and said two words, "I accept!"

I lurched myself forward across the throne room. Zeus fired a lightning bolt at me, but I slashed it down and the whole council looked shocked that the blade didn't break. I snarled, "Pallas and I forged this blades in the hellfire of Tartarus! It is now indestructible! And it may just rip the soul out of an immortal!"

Everyone gasped now. I now hold the most powerful weapon in my hands. The power to kill an immortal. Zeus fired another bolt at me as I charged. This time I deflected the bolt and was close enough to lunge forward and slash Zeus across the body. He attempted to parry, but I slashed his hand and he dropped the master bolt, before the fight had even begun it was over. I held the sword at his throat and said one word, "Yield, son of Kronos!"

Zeus tried to take Godly form but I slammed my sword into his leg. He roared in pain and the council now looked on in fear, but the demigods looked on in admiration. I screamed, "Yield, or my next blow goes through your head!"

Zeus looked in shock but then fell to the ground, "I yield..."

I then smashed Zeus with the butt of riptide knocking him unconscious. The demigods cheered and the council looked at them in disgust. Suddenly Artemis and Ares were at my side trying to bind me, no sooner had they done this though had a lightning bolt struck Ares and Nico held a sword at Artemis throat, "Not so fast bitch." I heard Nico say. I knew this was vengeance for getting his sister killed, as he now felt that I wasn't responsible but Artemis was for dragging her into the hunt.

Poseidon watched from his throne in fear, of what Zeus had now started. I shouted, "No wonder, the titans and giants hated them! They just betray their allies and think of them as inferiors, do we seem so inferior now!"

Poseidon approached me as did Hades. They had their weapons drawn and leveled them toward me. I sighed, "Uncles. I have the up most respect for both of you, but the reign of Zeus is coming to an end. One of you take control of this council or so help me Chaos, I will raise an army and Raze Olympus brick by brick. I may not trust the Titans but you know with Pallas at my side we would gain most of their support."

Poseidon looked at me in shock, "What happened to your fatal flaw?"

I grinned, "It was never with Olympus it was with my brethren and you father. The people who did what they could for me. Your decisions may have been mislead father, but I believed you wished the best for me since I was born. I don't know if its true but its what I wish to believe."

Poseidon and Hades both lowered their weapons against me, as the council watched in awe. Poseidon and Hades looked at Lord Zeus and then back at me. I said sadly, "Whats it going to be father. Us, or him."

Nico had joined my side. He looked at his father begging clearly in his eyes. Hades eyes widened. He then looked at his daughter who had fallen distraught on the floor. His eyes turned to rage. He looked at Poseidon and nodded his head. Hades and Poseidon both walked over to Zeus and some of the council jumped for their weapons. The children and wife of Zeus were not happy about this move. Hestia took to the side of her brothers though, as did Demeter. The eldest Olympians were clearly on the same side. Athena barked, "Kill him and it will be war!"

Some of Athena's children even looked at her in disgust, most having never met her felt no loyalty to her. I looked at Athena and said, "This already is war!"

The other gods looked indecisive. Hestia and Demeter then stepped forward clearly agreeing on their position together. Hestia said, "My sister and I stand with my brothers. Perseus is not asking us to execute my brother Zeus, only to dethrone him. In my opinion this is long over due."

I looked at the rest of the council, "Whats it going to be? Fight me, or stand with me. Your children stand with me, as I have never left them when they needed me most. I know there are ancient laws in most cases, but the time their wasn't in the final battle you did not come to our aid because of your father's very stupid order. It has cost him, will it cost the rest of you too?"

Triton stepped forward of all people, "My brother is correct. Father, you and Lord Hades can now rule Olympus peacefully, and fairly. Create a new council even if Zeus' children wish to have no part in it. Even allow Zeus back onto it, but his reign of king must end. Before they do raise an army and raze us all. I have learned not to doubt my brother."

Amphritie appeared at Poseidon's side and nodded. Persephone approached Lord Hades, and nodded as well. Zeus beginning to regain consciousness yelled in fury, but Poseidon knocked him in the head with his trident. The eldest Olympians said a prayer and two crowns were put on top of Hades, and Poseidon's head. The demigods and remaining my minor gods bowed before the new kings of Olympus. I stepped towards my father, "I am proud to be your son father. This is the way it had to be."

Hades nodded agreeing with his brother. He said with a wicked smile, "Our mother would be sad, but proud of what was done today."

Poseidon held his trident in the air and sent a beam of blue light into the sky. Hades did the same sending a black light into the air. Their symbols of power boomed across the sky. The demigods roared in approval. Zeus' children looked around in sadness, but even they knew now, that this had gone on long enough.

Posiedon and Hades banged their weapons on the floor. Hades said, "Everyone retake their places, I believe rewards are in order."

Poseidon nodded. The throne room immediately shifted. Two throne sat in the top. Two much smaller thrones stood to their side. Then the children and wife of Zeus' thrones were in two columns on opposite sides of the room. Many smaller thrones had appeared to for the minor gods present to take. They looked at Hades and Poseidon questioningly at first before the lord of the seas answered them, "This is no longer a small council. All gods must have a voice now."

The minor gods cheered at this as there were now probably a hundred thrones in the room, and the room had clearly expanded at the power of the brothers of the big 3. After everyone settled down Hades and Poseidon stood side by side in front of their thrones. Hades said, "Minor gods and goddesses will no longer have the title of minor, and sadly as there is so many of you, that will be our only gift to you. I hope it pleases everyone."

Poseidon then said, "Now to reward our heroes!"

Hades boomed, "Piper McLean! Daughter of Aphrodite step forward."

She nervously made her way in front of the council, but her mother gave her a reassuring but sad smile. Hades said, "We offer you the gift of immortality, do you accept or decline?"

Piper bowed deeply, she looked rugged, and exhausted, I knew her answer, "I respectfully decline, it appears my only reason for immortality cannot join me. Hopefully we will just enjoy the life of regular mortals."

Hades nodded, "Is there anything else you wish to ask of us. You did much for Olympus, ask and you shall receive."

She smiled, "Lord Hades all I ask is that I can return home safely and live the rest of my life happily and safely."

Hades smiled at the girl and nodded. Poseidon then boomed, "Hazel Levisque. Step forward."

My father said, "I offer you immortality as well. Same goes for you though, if you wish something else then we will grant it to you."

She bowed before her father, and my father. She looked at Nico, and he gave her a weak smile in approval. She said, "I wish to return to Elysium. I have done my service to Olympus and lost many friends. Though many of my friends are alive, all of my loved ones besides Nico and Percy are dead. Nico can come visit me though anytime, as that is my request to the council. That you may seize my life and give Nico and Percy the availability to come see me."

She turned around and motioned for Nico and I to join her side. We both walked up to her and gave her hugs. She then looked back at the council expectantly. Hades looked sad but knew it was the right thing to do, "Daughter I will do you one better. You may go to Elysium, or you could take Frank and your mother to the Isles of the Blessed. I know several of your old friends did just so happened to make it there as well. I wish you up most happiness in the after life if you choose to accept this. We will also grant you your wish and Percy a long with Nico will be a loud to visit you."

Tears were coming down her eyes, "I accept father."

She gave us one last smile and then walked over to her father, where a shadow consumed her. Nico didn't look sad at all when she did this. More at peace I guess you could say. Hades then sighed before smiling once again, "NICO DI ANGELO! My eldest son, please step forward."

Nico stepped forward proudly. Hades said, "Please save us from embarrassment and accept my gift to you son, immortality."

Nico smiled, "I accept father."

Hades beamed at his son and fired a bolt of power at him. Hades cried out, "All hail Nico Di Angelo, God of shadows, darkness, and ghost."

Applause shook the room. Jason was now conscious. A Titan Mnesmoyne I believe was at his side and projecting images in his head to show him what he has missed. He took it in and he looked pissed at what his father had done. He shot me a grateful smile and I tried my best to return it. Hades called out, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I am sorry we cannot offer you immortality. If you wish for something else though it will be granted."

Jason nodded, "My lord, I wish for your blessing. Now that this war is over, I wish to be able to travel the world. Not bound to anything any longer. Like Piper said I would like to live a regular mortal life unless I am needed again by Olympus, I would like peace. With your blessing though, it would save us thousands and WE could travel together. Anywhere. That is my not my only request though my lord."

Hades nodded and motioned for him to continue, "I like Percy, hold a great sense of loyalty. It is a Roman part of me I believe. My own father betrayed me during that battle. I would like to renounce my claim as the son of Jupiter. With your blessing my lord, I would like to become your champion. Keep my cousin...No my brother Nico, company. He saved my life more times than I can count on our trip to the House of Hades. I would like to pay him back a bit and give him some family for a while. That is my wish."

The council eyed Jason with hatred, well not the children of Kronos, but actual siblings. But Jason glared right back. They had costed him his best friend. He was not going to forgive those people for that. They were no longer his family. Nico and I however beamed at him with happiness. Even in all my depression I had to smile at this. Hades smile also widened and children of Kronos said a chant that caused a faint dark glow come about Jason. Then a helm of darkness appeared above his head, a hologram of course. This was Hades claiming Jason. I could see Jason look for the eyes of Thalia and she gave a small and sad nod. They would always be blood family, that was clear.

Hades cleared his throat, "You now ride with style, Jason. You are now apart of the house of Hades!"

The demigods cheered and so did many minor gods. My father then locked us eyes on me. He walked over to me. He said with his regular smooth voice, "Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. Slayer of Titans and Giants. Bane of Porphyrion. My son. I offer you a gift I know you will not accept. I offer you immortality."

I smiled at my father sadly, "I deny your gift father. I do have a few request from the new council of Gods though."

Hades looked at me. His smile was still huge from getting a new son out of the day. With a smile he asked, "Ask a way, nephew."

I cleared my throat, "I wish for amnesty amongst the children of the titans. Calypso, Leto and the other ones who have done no wrong to be released from the various prisons. I wish for a small town to be built that is protected by the gods for demigods to coincide. I wish for amnesty for attacking the former king of the Gods. And lastly I wish for two apples from the garden of Hespiredes, in case I ever decide to become immortal with someone of my choice."

Poseidon actually did something that shocked us all. He bowed to me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I embraced my father. Lord Hades called out, "Jackson does not ask for much. Not in comparison for what he has done. Apollo and Artemis go free your mother. Hermes go free Calypso. Hephaestus go scramble up some archives and make sure every Titan that has not acted against Olympus is free."

The children of Zeus happily obliged this order. When my father and I separated he shouted, "All Hail Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Champion of Olympus."

The hails were returned back just us loudly. I then turned to walk away I remembered Zeus was still unconscious on the ground. I decided to forget about it and walk away. Hades called out, "Party on Olympus! Dionysus, do your worst!"

Dionysus yawned and snapped his fingers. I walked out of the throne rooms doors first as my brethren made way for me. This was a night for new beginnings, and new hopeO.

**(A/N) This is far from over. Zeus is going to raze Olympus. The next chapter will come with the plot of the story mostly. This is what is going to incite the anger amongst most of the Gods though. This will be a PercyXReyna pairing as well. Please Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Blessings and Dancing

**Chapter 2**

The party and celebration of Olympus' victory was a glorious one. Unfortunately once I made it to the dance floor, I never did find my way off of it. I danced with mostly every demi goddess in both armies, very sadly many of them had tried to flirt with me, but I was still depressed after losing Annabeth. My cooperation of flirtation was not very high at the moment. I have enjoyed dancing with many of my friends though.

The night was coming to an end when I was sitting next to Jason, Piper, Katie, Clarise, her boyfriend Chris, Nico and the Stolls. We were all just chatting about the good times at camp half blood and all the good pranks and such we pulled over the years. Even Jason was telling us stories about Camp Jupiter and growing up in the legion. It was an overall happy moment. Our happy reminiscing was interrupted by a very ticked off silver eyed goddess.

I stood before Nico could keeping my hand on his chess, this was clearly a motion to keep him to stay down and stay quiet. I bowed low in respect to Lady Artemis, figuring it would be most polite to start this conversation pleasantly, "Lady Artemis, does the party treat you well?"

She scowled, "Step aside Perseus, I wish to have a word with the new God of Shadows. If you know whats good for you, you will step aside."

Deciding the polite approach to this was out the window I stepped forward a little closer to her with Riptide in my hand, "I respectfully disagree. If you know whats good for you, you will walk away and leave my cousin alone."

Nico stood up beside angrily, "I don't need you to defend me Perce. I can handle her."

I sighed, "We shouldn't be fighting. We are in a time of peace now lets enjoy it!"

Artemis snorted, "Leave it to a stupid boy, to think we are at peace. You have nerve Perseus Jackson. Prepare yourself for war, you didn't really believe the Olympian council would bow down to Poseidon or Hades did you?"

I drew riptide faster than anyone else could move, "That sounded like treason against the new kings of Olympus."

My blade was at her throat to quick. My father and Hades were dealing with Zeus at the moment, I knew if a fight broke out right here this could get ugly. Of course Apollo came to Artemis defense with an arrow notched at my chess, "Let go of the sword Percy. She didn't mean whatever she said!"

Before Artemis could smack Apollo, Athena was there to, "How dare you threaten a goddess of Olympus."

Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, and Dionysus flashed over to where I was standing to. Artemis then grinned at me thinking she had won, but it was me knowing I had won. I took my blade off her throat and slammed my sword through the concrete and the ground erupted with an earthquake. I knew I was in trouble still, with all seven Olympians that wanted my head were all on the ground though things were looking better. I thought about running, but Nico was by my side sword drawn. Jason quickly joined us. It may not be the smartest thing I have ever done, but now my cousins and I stood side to side swords drawn, prepared to fight anyone or thing that comes to us. The seven Olympians stood up and looked very angry with me. I said, "I will give you all one chance here to back down now. You may be on your home turf, but I have the armies."

With that being said I snapped my fingers and all my demigod friends raised their weapons at the gods for the second time today. Even several minor gods stepped to my aid. Among them my brother Triton, was directly off to my right, trident drawn. After Triton and I had defeated Oceanus together only a year ago, we had begun to treat each other more like family. Even Amphritie had welcomed me to Atlantis anytime I pleased! Now here he stands at my side, in my defense, as I did for him.

The gods seemed to notice their dilemma and flashed out of the room. After a moment all eyes were on me. I exclaimed, "Continue on with the party ladies and gentlemen, lets not have our victory spoiled by simple Olympian brats!"

Many people chuckled at my words and the muses continue their music and people resumed dancing on the floor. I looked at Nico, "Watch your back cousin, Artemis won't let this go anytime soon. I am always just an Iris message away though. I fear Artemis' words were not an empty threat either."

My friends at my table seemed to hang on to my words sadly. Knowing that most of them would have to go up against their parents if a war did break out. Jason however still looking weak, looked determined that he would get even with his father. I was going to question it, but waved it off for now. By the looks of it though it won't be much of a war, our side has to much support. I was brought out of my musings by a certain beautiful daughter of Bellona, "Percy do you care to have a dance with me?"

I gave her my best smile, knowing that I probably owe a great deal to her after tonight. I know if something would've happened to me she would've rallied the Romans against the gods. I put both hands on her waste pulling her rather close to me, due to the nature of the song. Growing up with my mom who loved to dance I have actually become quite the dancer over the years. After a moment of silence I said, "I appreciate your support Reyna. I know you would've had my back out there."

Her eyes never left mine, they truly were mesmerizing. Her eyes seem to dance with the flames of war. I knew this was a trait she had to have gotten from her mother, "Percy, first my mother sides with you on this. She has never been fond of Jupiter over the years since he is so hateful towards minor gods. Two, you saved my camp. Three, You saved my life. Four, You reunited my sister and I, which brought us to our mother. Five, do I even need to continue? I am forever in your debt Percy!"

I was saddened by her words a little. It kind of stung that she stood beside me just because she thought she owed me a debt. She seem to catch the look of betrayal in my eyes and quickly said, "That's not what I meant Percy. I just meant you have done so much for me, you have my loyalty. As a Roman I know loyalty can be dangerous, but I have faith that you would never lead me astray."

I smiled widely glad Reyna had such high faith in me, "Reyna you know my fatal flaw is loyalty. I would stand with any of my friends, and die for them without a seconds notice. I told the gods this very thing, I didn't fight this war for Olympus. I didn't lose the people I love for the selfish Olympians, I fought this war for people like us, the demigods, the Romans, the Greeks. A wise man once said, United we Stand. I believe with the Romans and the Greeks side by side we are unconquerable on the battlefield."

"I look forward to a long and successful rule under your command then son of Neptune. If anyone was born to lead the two groups together, on a united front, it is you Percy Jackson. As long as you will have me by your side, I am with you, until the end."

I smiled at her brightly as the song came to an end. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks for the dance Percy, I will see you at Camp Jupiter sometime this week. I will see what I can collect of Jason's stuff and hold in the hall of heroes. I know he will be going to camp half blood now that his patron his Hades."

I pulled Reyna in for a hug, glad I still had such a loyal mortal friend. When we separated I noticed she had slightly pink cheeks. I choose to ignore that thought as I watched her walk away.

The party was coming to an end. I was starting to consider where I was going to stay when I heard a voice in my head, "_Perseus, your father and I are waiting in the throne room. Come a lone there are a few words we must speak to you about."_

I knew this was my uncle Hades, and instead of taking the elevator out of the Empire State building I turned around and high tailed it to throne room. Drawing riptide when I charged into room, I don't know why I found this necessary, but I felt an immediate danger in the air. When I walked in though my father and Hades were sitting on their new thrones on the end. I could see the room had changed once again where a large throne was added on each side of Hades and Poseidon, one I noticed seemed to be made out of fire, I believed this throne to be the one of Hestia's as the other throne was made of natural Earth materials, and I believed this throne to the one of Demeter's. I bowed before the two kings of Olympus, "Father, Uncle, why is it you have called me here tonight?"

Poseidon stood up, "Son, my brother has an offer for you. As does my eldest sister. You know of the two I speak of. They believe a new war is approaching. One you will be leading. I wish you to be fully equipped to fight it. Seeing you are the only mortal who can stand up to the gods we have decided you are the most worth of these blessings."

I looked to Lord Hades, "Why would you bless me? I have Nico, who is now the God of Shadows... Oh I see, Nico won't be able to help me on my quest anymore."

Hades smiled at me sadly, "Nephew, you have done so much for the House of Hades, I wish to recognize this and make you the first demigod to ever receive my true blessing. Jason received more of an adoption then a blessing. However he will have some of my powers and his senses will be sharpened. Your combat skills are near maxed, I am afraid my blessing won't do that much for you there, unless you wish to use a spear. My blessing will give you command over skeleton warriors though, and give you a weak shadow traveling method. It will also allow you in and out of my domain as you wish. The power of the dead will you serve you nephew."

I shook my head, "No person deserves that much power. I am as I believe to powerful already. Zeus and his family already wishes to have me wiped out."

Hades insisted, "This is to prevent, Zeus from wiping out your family though. Perseus, I am going to have to insist. I fear if war breaks out between us and the Olympians, Nico will be the first to go. I know he is a God now, but the stronger you are the easier this will be on us. I just want to prevent lives lost on our side. I trust your loyalty nephew, I trust I have at least a part of it, as after the first titan war you know I have assisted you all I can."

I smiled at my uncle, "Of course. We are family uncle Hades. Nico is like my little brother. He may be a big bad God now, but I will still protect him as if he is one of my own. I graciously accept your offer my lord. I will serve the House of Hades and Poseidon to the best of my ability."

Suddenly flames erupted and a new deity had entered the room on her new fire throne. I smiled and bowed to the Lady Hestia. She somehow looked different, and she wasn't her usual younger self. She stood tall and proud as a beautiful younger women. She looked, well maybe more Roman? I said respectfully, "I see the new throne is serving you well Lady Hestia."

She smiled but shook her head, "I no longer use Hestia's side of my persona. I will always be Vesta now child. Now that I have a new seat of power, and have been given a symbol of power that I have always desired I wish to remain in my Roman form. Of course I will always try to hold the peace in our family Perseus, but I wish to be respected amongst the family once again. As I am the eldest Olympian!"

I bowed once again, "My apologies, of course Lady Vesta. Have you come to see my uncle give me his blessing?"

She grinned and winked at me, "That and so much more Perseus. I am here to bestow my own blessing to you. You have done much for me and my home. You have even recognized me as the last Olympian when you fought our father. For that Perseus I also believe you deserve a blessing. I have just seen a new great prophecy that tells me you are going to need it!"

I started become a bit light headed. This day wasn't going to end. The giant war just ended and a new great prophecy has already been issued. This is now the third one I have had to endure. The fates clearly weren't lying all those years ago, when they said they had big plans in store for me! I sighed, "Of course Lady Vesta, thank you for your favor. I will serve the house of Vesta to the best of my abilities as I have sworn to protect my father's and uncles."

Vesta and Hades walked over to me with eager eyes. Hades exclaimed, "A word to the wise nephew. After our blessings you will only be able to handle one more from any god. I do believe I know who would also like to bless you, but I will hold my tongue for now. Please be careful, your mortal soul can only handle so many blessings before it burns up with shear power!"

Lady Vesta nodded, "You will have to be careful, Champion. We all have great faith in you. The eldest children of Kronos now stand before you, we will fight with you until our last breaths. We are on your side child, to the end."

She then put her hand on my shoulder and then leaned it down to my heart. At first I was creeped out because it looked like she was trying to creep up on me, but then I fell to the ground in agony. I felt my whole body begin to heat up with intense pain. Visions suddenly shot through my mind. I saw my mother making my blue pancakes for breakfast. I saw Annabeth and I on our first date after the Titan war. I saw Jason and I fighting on the battlefield together side by side. I saw my brother Triton and I make our peace. I saw Nico and Thalia spring to my side in order to save my hide from Artemis and Apollo. Then I saw Reyna and I dancing on the dance floor. I wasn't sure why my vision seemed to focus on this moment, but all the visions ceased and the room cleared up in my eye site. I could see the throne room once again.

I gasped for air, "What was that?"

Vesta gave me a small smile, "Hope survives best at the hearth...Nephew."

As much pain I was in, I was happy to hear Vesta claim me as her nephew. Then Lord Hades walked over to me, "This is going to much less pleasant, but far more powerful!"

Before I could stop him he put his hand on my heart and injected a dark energy into it. I fell to the ground writhing on ground in pain. I saw the most horrible moments of my life. My first battle with the minotaur, where he killed my mother. I saw my friend Zoe be killed. I relived my fight with Atlas. I watched Bianca die once again. I watched the battle of Labryinth only for my vision to be focused on the death around it though. My fight with titan lord. I watched my mother die with Paul and their new baby girl. I screamed in anger. Then I saw Jupiter giving the order to hold back the gods. As I saw this vision though it switched to the spear impaling Annabeth. I roared with anger and sadness. My vision came back to me, but I remained on the floor, this time broken.

Vesta came to approach, "Remember my boy, hope survives best at the hearth!"

At her voice I became calm once again. I took deep breath and batted the tears out of my eyes. I stood up slowly glaring at Hades. He held his hand in surrender, "Sorry nephew. The blessing process is painful, especially since you were already so powerful and have seen so much death."

As I stretched Vesta gasped. I looked at her and her cheeks turned bright pink. Confused by the matter I asked, "Whats wrong Aunt Vesta?"

Poseidon bellowed with laughter as he rolled out of his throne clutching his sides in pain, "I think you broke my sister son. You should see yourself in the mirror!"

Uncle Hades snapped his finger and obsidian black mirror appeared in front of me. I looked at myself and realized I had probably grown two to three inches and packed on fifteen to twenty-five pounds of muscle. I will give it to myself just this once, I look pretty good! I then began to laugh a long with my uncle and father as Vesta got a little unhappy with our laughter and zapped us all with fire. The funny thing was though I just absorbed the heat while, the lords of the seas and dead were shocked by the sudden pain.

I said, "I am going to need training with these powers, if I am to be able to use them efficiently."

Hades snapped his fingers and a wide eyed half naked Nico appeared. Poseidon and I roared with laughter. Poseidon said, "It seems my nephew was just about to get lucky on his first night as a God, as he should be, so brother lets get to the point quickly!"

This was enough to snap Hades out of his shell shock, and Nico blushing in just his boxers, which didn't leave much to the imagination. I am pretty sure I heard Vesta saying something about raunchy men, but we all decided to ignore it not wanting to face her wrath! Hades said, "Nico, Percy has just received my blessing, I will teach you how to give your's to demigods soon, but for now you will be Percy's teacher over his power of the dead. While your at it, you might as well train Jason to. I am understood?"

A shell shocked Nico was unable to say anything, he just smiled and waved, as he turned and ran into a nearby shadow as quickly as possible. Hades face palmed himself at the stupidity of his son. Could anyone truly blame him though, first night after a very, very long war!

Hades took a deep yawn, "Well thanks to my favorite nephew I am going to go and follow my son's good example, but in my own palace with a certain daughter of Zeus! Enjoy my first night as one of the new Kings of Olympus! I have a strong suggestion, no one come visit me for a few days, because I will be busy! See you soon nephew, brother, sister!"

That was the happiest I had ever seen my uncle as he looked almost down right giddy as he flashed out of the throne room. Vesta and my father chuckled. Lady Vesta walked over to me, "I will be training you myself, seeing as I don't have as many duties as my brother or your father does. I will make sure to come by and see you the day after tomorrow, and don't let me catch you in bed with some poor girl champion."

I recoiled a little harsher than I attended, "Pardon me Lady Vesta, but I must grieve for the loss of my girlfriend. We were dating for nearly three years. I have to say it is still a fresh wound."

Lady Vesta looked horrified for a brief second, "I am so sorry Perseus. I had completely forgotten, you just seemed so unaffected by her death other than a little short tempered!"

I shook my head, "It is fine my lady. I am just trying not to let it get to me tonight, because it was a night to celebrate. Though I don't feel as heart broken as I did earlier. I feel like I may say light at the end of this very long and dark tunnel."

Vesta smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek, "I believe my blessing will help you greatly. As long as you remember where hope survives the best. Now I won't hold you up any longer, I know your father needs a few words with you. Good luck my champion, I will see you soon!"

With that being said Vesta flashed into a flame leaving just me and my father in the throne room. Before I could say anything Poseidon walked over to me and pulled me into a strong hug. I was so surprised I almost didn't hug him back. I did catch myself though and embraced my father. He pulled away, "You look so much like your mother Perseus. I need you to know, that I love you, just as much as I love any other son I have ever had. You and Triton, my two boys through and through. I will do anything to protect you two. Anything. I just ask one thing of you Perseus."

I looked at my father worriedly, but decided not to ask the question I was dying to, "What is it father?"

His eyes seemed to calm. Just like before a storm, "Avenge me. Swear to me Percy, if something happens to me, you and your brother will avenge me at all cost!"

I was so shocked by my father's outburst I didn't say anything. I asked no longer able to keep it to myself, "What is happening dad? What could possibly happen to you, your a God?"

He looked sad, and seemed to be aging just as we stood there, "I don't know son. I am just worried. I feel that something bad is coming for the council. I fear you will not be able to help us this time either. It may be on us. With that being said, I want you to promise me that you will get your vengeance for me. On my behalf."

With tears in my eyes I said, "I will avenge you dad. I swear it on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed above us and he smiled. Bringing me in for another hug. He whispered quietly, "I love you son. You have made me so proud."

Before I could say anything else we separated and he flashed out.

I then turned and looked around the room of the Olympian council. It looks so differently then when I was a child. Before I was born it hadn't changed in a millenia. Now it is constantly changing. I took a deep breath as I the champion of Olympus went home a lone. I knew tomorrow I would go to Camp Jupiter. Tomorrow I would attempt to begin a new life.

**(A/N) There was some serious foreshadowing in this chapter. Another chapter awaits before the rest of the story line unfolds. I have hope that it is original and it will be good. I tried to add my own little twist to the blessings to, thought it was cool. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Son of the Light

**Chapter 3**

Slash, dodge, block, parry, fireball! My titan friend Pallas and one of my two patron's were now facing off with me in combat. It was going rather poorly to be honest at the moment. Pallas and I are fighting blade to blade while Lady Vesta is firing pulses of power at me. Sometimes its godly energy and other times its just a powerful fireball that not even I can withstand. Either way it hurts and after six months of doing this constantly I am still losing!

I jumped backwards avoiding Pallas' strike to the chess. The titan of war was obviously more skilled than any Olympian in weapon to weapon combat. Pallas weapon of choice was the broad sword as well, so his speed and length of the blade is truly kicking my ass right now. Pallas continued his onslaught with a flurry of strikes that I was only able to block, and not parry or, counter do to the nature of the attacks. With such a large sword one would hope that the weight would slow down your opponent. Yeah well that's not the case with my Titan friend here.

Pallas made a small mistake of trying to take my legs out with his blade, but I managed to jump and land a solid round house kick to his face. This allowed me about a two second window. As soon as I hit the ground I pulled Iron tide forward to strike the Titans stomach. Iron tide was a gift from my patron Hades, it was made of Stygian iron like Nico's sword. They had to give me something that wouldn't reap my immortal friends soul! As I looked back to the Titan I noticed thankfully for the first time today I had drawn ichor from the Titan. He yelped in pain and rolled to his side and pulled his blade into a defensive position. Instead of wasting time I slammed my sword into the grass and felt a churn in my gut. Suddenly a crack appeared in the ground and several undead warriors joined the fight. When this happened I whirled around with rip tide and swiped at the blast of power coming in my direction. With that I smirked happily at Lady Vesta.

As Pallas was trying to fight off my undead friends, I charged back in taking swipes at times he wasn't ready for it. Finally he finished off my last undead soldier and turned his attention back to me! Luckily for me he was looking a little beat up, and had ichor leaking down each side. Quickly I stepped forward, side swipe, high strike, low strike, left side step strike, thrust. I had Pallas on the ropes once again. I pushed him into a tree where he then ran up and did a back flip turning the tables on me as to where I am the one in the corner. He charged and swung high, but I rolled under his strike and through a fireball right at his side. He grunted in pain and charged back at me, this time though I willed the shadows around me to take me to the other side of the tree. I appeared directly behind the Titan and pulled Iron tide around his throat, "Cease my friend, for the first time you have lost!"

Unfortunately my mind was thinking it was just the two of us in this fight, until I felt an intense pain in the back. I fell to the ground and Pallas held his sword on my back where at one point my invulnerable spot was. I cursed inwardly, I lost again.

Vesta shouted at to me from across the field, "Perseus, you forgot I was still here again!

I scowled and buried my face in the ground in defeat, "I cease."

Pallas smiled at me, "You have improved much my friend. You have come a long way since I found you and the daughter of Athena in Taratrus. I commend you greatly. I most scold you though for forgetting your other important enemy. You did a fantastic job fighting me and damn you actually beat me sea spawn!"

I gave him a wicked grin, "Your not bad for a puny Titan!"

Pallas growled as we gripped arms like warriors would in the old days. A definite sign of respect. When Vesta appeared at our side I bowed, "Lady Vesta you bested me once again with Godly energy. You ever going to pick up a sword and fight me one day my lady?"

She patted me on the cheek, "Don't be a sore loser Perseus! The point of this exercise is that you could fight two God like opponents at once. Clearly one on one none are a match for your power anymore. I don't know if I would cross Hades or Poseidon though, my two brothers are very powerful, and myself of course. I would kick your ass all over the place!"

Pallas chuckled and I scowled and pipped sarcastically, "Of course my lady. You are just to nice right?"

Vesta's eyes lit up with fire, "You don't find me powerful Perseus?"

Pallas came to Vesta's side, "Your in the hot water now Perseus, I will take the side of my favorite Goddess on this one!"

Lady Vesta blushed and looked at Pallas happily as I had to refrain myself from busting out laughing as Pallas winked at her. Vesta is much more destructive than lady Hestia, still a general peace keeper, but just not afraid to put on the gloves if someone wants to fight! I bowed to my two Godly friends, "I thank you as always for the training session. But I must get to Camp Jupiter for the senate meeting."

I brought Vesta in for a hug that clearly said I just liked teasing her. Then I gripped arms with Pallas again and gave him a sly smile, "You and your favorite Goddess better keep it PG13 while I am gone, Vesta is still a maiden Goddess!"

They both were preparing to fight again when I disappeared in the shadow that was now looming over us. I reappeared in the senate house with all my weapons and Terminus immediately appeared at my side, "Jackson what did I tell you of shadow traveling into New Rome! The Pomerian Line is there for a reason, Praetor, you are still obligated to follow the rules!"

I shook my head smiling at Terminus. In truth I just like to give the old God a hard time, "Of course Lord Terminus, please forgive me insensitivity I just fought a titan and a daughter of Kronos, please forgive me just this once!"

Terminus pillar like body seemed to pale as I talked about fighting two such powerful deities. He mumbled, "Just follow the rules like everyone else Praetor!"

I smiled and patted Terminus on the back of the statue, "Will do my best in the future I promise."

I put my pen ripide and my pencil irontide in the little bucket Terminus had brought a long with the watch that Tyson had last constructed me for my birthday all those years ago. Terminus nodded at me respectfully and then disappeared in the golden light. For the first time I turned around to see the council in full session. The old me would've blushed for my clumsiness, but now I just nodded to the council, "I am sorry I am late, my training ran a little late with Lady Vesta."

Octavion sneered, "Good of you to join us Praetor, it seems you have been lacking in responsibility in your duty to Rome in the past few months!"

Most people looked at Octavion like he was crazy, but before anyone could retort my favorite Praetor beat us to it, "Octavion Perseus puts more time into this legion than anyone else. We have strategy meetings late into the night and discuss new events and such at all hours of the night. Our paper work is done in the late evenings so no one will disturb our work. You will notice now, that it is only noon. Perseus after this council meeting will either be eating or going to help the legions train. Don't mistake his personal training with laziness Augur."

She said Augur as if it was some kind of disease. Murmurs of agreement went up throughout the room and I was glad the people agreed with Reyna. I laid back in my chair and flexed my muscles saying, "Octavion, I guess since it appears you are trying to take my Praetor position I will accept challenges at this time."

Octavion looked at me wickedly before he noticed that I was rising to full height sending waves of power off my body. I knew the whole room could see my aura. It was a fairly new trick that Pallas had taught me recently all you really had to do was flex your muscles. Octavion suddenly trembled with fear, "Of course not Praetor, forgive my mistake, I was simply inquiring as my duty as Augur."

I scowled, "Are sure you are a legacy of Apollo and not Venus, you sure do seem to like Gossip!"

Chuckles went across the room. Suddenly though a voice came from the back of the room, "Do you have something against daughters of Venus now Perseus?"

Every pair of eyes went to the back of the room to see a beautiful girl walking towards the front of the room. Her brown her and kaleidoscope eyes seemed freshly happy or something about her was just glowing. Octavion scowled and stood up to intercept Piper, "This is a council meeting for Romans Graceous, you are not welcome in this senate house."

My anger flashed and I shadow traveled next to Octavion and grabbed him by the throat and held him I the air, "That is strike two Augur, first you insult me, then you insult my friend who is a hero of Olympus. You are lucky Jason is not with her, you would be getting a nice chess full of lightning. Trust me man it sucks to! Make a strike three and I will see to it that you are branded a traitor of Rome. This Greek did more for Rome than you have done in your entire worthless life."

I felt a hand go my shoulder and a soothing voice, "Put him down Perseus, its okay I am not offended."

I could feel her voice laced with charm speak but due to the blessing of Vesta it was useless against me. Though I did meet her wishes and I let go of the augur and let him collapse to the ground. Then Piper stepped forward and hugged me, "Its good to see you Percy! The blessings of Vesta and Pluto treat you well!"

I smiled at her but my cheeks colored a bit at her compliment, I mean either way she was a very beautiful girl, even if my interest was in someone else. I scolded, "Three months and I have only seen you once, where have you been?"

Reyna cleared her voice sounding a little annoyed, "Perseus I welcome Piper to this meeting, but we must resume the meeting, WE will speak to Piper after though. Please take your seat."

I hated when she called me Perseus, but I responded respectfully, "Of course Praetor."

The meeting went on and discussed some new building projects that Reyna and I had proposed to the senate. All of them passed and then we discussed War games that were to be held tomorrow. After the teams were discussed the senate was dismissed. As soon it was over I walked over to Piper and asked, "What are you doing here Pipes? Where is Jason? You guys never come to the Roman camp unless its absolutely necessary! I assume you have something important to tell me?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know honestly Perce. I was asleep in my cabin and all of a sudden I was at the Pomerian Line all brushed up and I knew my mother had to have had her hand in it. Honestly I don't know why she would touch me. I pretty much disowned her after she tried to hook me up with Hercules. I mean Jason was ready to kill her as it was, but now he is going to be furious!"

I gave her a sad smile, "You are welcome here in the first Cohort Piper until you figure out what happened. If your mother sent you here, we must assume that it was for a reason. I guess we need to send Jason an IM though before he worries."

Reyna who was just listening intently not saying anything about the conversation suddenly chimed in, "I think something big is about to go down. I received a two way message from my mother last night. She informed my sister and I that we were to join forces as soon as possible. Hylla gave me her word that she would set out first thing in the morning. I missed you at breakfast Percy, so I didn't get to tell you!"

She gave me a knowing look clearly not happy that I didn't wake her up when I left. Piper gave us a look that was clearly suspicious, "Are you two together now?"

Reyna and I both started blushing profusely. I stated calmly, "No Reyna and I are just friends Piper, you know that!"

Piper observed us for a second longer than smirked, "So friends sleep together now?"

Reyna who was taking a drink started coughing out her water, "How did you know that?"

Piper started laughing and we both blushed again, "I am a daughter of Venus. I can see Reyna you are glowing and Percy is clearly content with his relationship with you. So what are you'll friends with benefits then?"

I pouted a bit that Piper thought so little of us, "Not that its any of your business Pipes, but after the war I was having a very hard time sleeping. After a few times I accidentally shadow traveled into Reyna's Praetor house and woke her up she invited me to just stay. I find it hard to sleep without someone next to me now days."

Reyna blushed at the memory clearly remembering when I did it when she was showering one time. Yeah that was a good day, but yet a horrible one due to the repercussion of her threatening to chop of my man parts! Piper then slyly said, "Well Perce, if you ever need a different sleeping buddy I am at your dispense. Just don't tell Jason!"

Piper's eyes shifted to Reyna and we could both tell she was far from pleased about that response. She started to say something, but Piper started laughing again, "I was just kidding Reyna, I just wanted to see your true emotions to my friend here! My loyalty would never cross Jason!"

Now we were both blushing. I knew that Reyna liked me a lot. I like her a lot to. We have gone a few dates, just for fun, but I guess no one has officially called us a couple. We've practically been together for the whole six months though. Its been a very happy six months to. Piper patted me on the cheek, "Its okay Percy you have my blessing on this relationship, no matter how long it takes you to find your balls and take her out!"

I muttered, "And this is why I don't like the daughter's of Venus!"

Piper glared at me and Reyna quickly saved me and changed the subject, "Piper you are free to join us, but I know Percy is hungry and I haven't eaten all morning so if you care to join us in New Rome I welcome you!"

I laughed, "Screw that. Its not everyday I get to see Piper lets all go out to the French Quarter, my treat! Lets go change clothes though before we go. I hate being stared at when were in public."

Reyna and Piper exchanged glances, a look I had clearly seen before. They thought I was dense, and I try my best to be, but some things just can't be avoided. They nodded at me after a moment and I said, "Piper take my hand, I will drop you and Reyna off in her house and I will go to mine and we will be on our way. I don't think you are in much need of a change of clothes! Message Jason to meet us at our uncle Hades Restaurant. He will know what I am talking about!"

I grabbed Reyna by the hand and offered Piper my other hand. As soon as I felt her touch we shadow traveled to Reyna's house and then I smiled at them before going to mine. After only a minute of selecting my outfit I changed and shadow traveled back to Reyna's house. Thankfully she had a little bit of clothes on, it wasn't much, but it was enough to prevent me from getting slapped. Piper grinned at the casualness of her being half naked in front of me. She didn't say anything for a moment she just gave me a sly smile. She finally stammered, "And you didn't want to be stared at!"

I ignored what Piper said and looked myself over in the mirror. I was now wearing khaki shorts and a polo shirt that I had fallen in love with. Then I saw Reyna in the mirror, she looked rather dashing with a simple black tank top and white shorts. I asked, "Did you call Jason Pipes?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah he was less than pleased, but he is going to meet us there!"

I shook my head at the gods messing with us, "Are you guys ready?"

They both said yes and I offered my arm to each of them, as I shadow traveled us to the French Quarter in New Orleans. There is a restaurant that Uncle Hades owns down here called Black death, they are familiar with me and I know are meals will be easily comped since all the managers and such are dead. We got seats immediately and caught up with our Greek friend Piper. She told us about all are friends at the Greek camp and that they were all doing well. I smiled at how she described some of them were starting families and beginning to move on from this life. Chris had proposed to Clarisse last week and Katie found out she was pregnant the week before. I was more than joyed for my friends to hear the news. I promised Piper I would come to Camp Half Blood in the next week or so to catch up with some of my old friends.

It took Jason a while, but he finally stumbled in the restaurant and walked over to the table. I stood up and brought Jason in for a man hug, "How is it cuz?"

He gave me a brilliant smile as he hugged Reyna, "Its really good man! So peaceful. Just train relax, I kind of like the way they run things at Camp very laid back and less stressful. Though I do miss the life of the legion. I have adapted well to the new life. I hope Rome treats you well bro?"

I grinned, "Yeah man, I love it. My favorite Praetor and I get to spend a lot of time together, and we get to make Octavion look like an idiot at every senate meeting!"

Jason's eyes raised at the words 'favorite praetor', but we had a silent conversation to ask again later. He then pecked Piper on the lips and took a seat next to her. After a few hours of conversing, eating, drinking, and just having the time of our lives we decided it was about time to get back to Camp. It was about four o clock and I had to train with legions at five so I knew I needed to get home and prepare for training. As we walked out of the dark restaurant I heard a voice in my head, "_Perseus, I need you to save my child. If you do this for me I will give you my blessing when the time is right. You may not know me yet, but you will very soon. Save my child, but let him prove himself. Two ought to do!"_

Before I could question what I heard I saw a small skirmish going down at the Jackson monument. Before saying anything to Reyna, Jason, or Piper I darted through the crowd to get to the skirmish. I saw six guys trying to beat down on this one kid. I say trying because they were having no luck. All six of them had drawn knives while this kid no older than sixteen didn't have any visible weapons. Many people in the crowd looked concern for the kid, but none dared to step forward. Clearly the child was doing well until the weapons were being drawn. I say that only because the six men looked a little bloody! He now looked like a dear caught in the head lights though eying that many weapons. One guy lunged forward and the boy began to engage in hand to weapon combat. Before the other one could go in and deliver a fatal blow to the kid I stepped in quickly. I punched the second guy in the back of the head causing him to swing his blade widely behind him hoping to hit me. I easily caught his arm and broke his wrist causing him to drop the knife. Guy number three was already charging at me when I delivered a spin kick and knocked his knife out of his hands and then kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. The fourth guy was coming at me before I could finish the third guy though and I blocked his first attack and slammed my fist into the side of his head making him crumple to the ground. The other guy attempted to impale me with his tiny blade again before I turned and did a wheel kick landing my foot on his jaw making him collapse in the shear power of the blow. I turned my attention back to the kid who was now on the ground but Reyna had come to his defense also weaponless like me. The crowd was going crazy and several people tried to pull Reyna away from the kid, but she stood her ground like a true Roman would. Instead of allowing her to be attacked though the boy jumped back up and prepared for round two of his fight. Another joined the boys side and prepared to attack our new potential friends. I locked eyes with Reyna clearly saying, lets see what this kid can do.

The crowd watched in distaste that Reyna and I were no longer assisting the boy. The boy gave me a thankful nod and squared off against his opponents. This boy had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. He reminded me somewhat of a younger Luke, I wondered if this was a child of Hermes. That couldn't be so because the God said I didn't know him. The first man with the knife charged at the boy and attempted to shank him in rapid succession, but now the boy fought with a different kind of skill then I had seen before. His style was not Greek nor Roman, it appeared older, like some kind of Chinese martial art. I say this because once the man missed his strikes the boy side stepped and fired two quick spear hands to the mans side and he collapsed to the ground. The other kids started doing wide swipes and our new friend side stepped one strike and popped his elbow right out of the guys socket. He let out a gut wrenching scream in pain! The crowd went crazy, and many turned to walk away quick as the police were approaching the scene.

Before they could arrive though I grabbed the kid by the shirt and passed him to Jason. Jason shadow traveled Piper and the kid out of the park and I waltzed over to Reyna and kissed her on the lips, "You know we could tell them at some point. Its not like they would care. I think they would be happy for us!"

She grinned at me, "I was actually planning to, but then you told Piper we weren't dating and I thought you might want to keep it quiet a bit longer."

So the truth is starting to come out, yes Reyna and I are more than just friends. In most ways she is my girlfriend I am just not prepared to tell the world and paint a target on her head. I gave her a weak smile, "I just want you to be safe Rey. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!"

She quickly kissed me back on the lips silencing my worries, "As long as we can keep doing this Percy I don't care, if we have to keep it quiet!"

She held my hand and we heard the police approaching as we shadow traveled half way across the country.

As soon as we landed the boy reached in his pocket and flipped out a silver butterfly knife. This wasn't just regular silver though, it was Olympian silver. I put my hand on the kids shoulder, "Relax kid we just helped you out. What's your name?"

He shook his head, "Where am I?"

Piper stepped forward and laced her words with charm speak, "Put your weapon down and answer Percy's questions. I promise you we won't hurt you."

The kids eyes glazed over and he gently put his weapon down on the ground where I kicked it out of the way. I looked at this situation and again asked, "Whats your name? How old are you? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

He hesitantly said, "My name is Ricky Tanton, I am sixteen years old...I can't tell you where I learned to fight."

We all looked at him shocked that he was able to refuse Piper's charm speak. She suddenly stepped closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I can't tell you!"

Piper looked at Jason questioningly asking me if it was okay to use more persuasive methods, he nodded at her approvingly. She pulled the kid by the shirt and kissed him on the lips. This kid may not have liked life before today, but now he was kissing a girl 3 years older than him who was extremely attractive. "Come on Ricky where did you learn to fight like that I am really curious?"

Her voice purred like she was trying to seduce him. Reyna face palmed herself, murmuring something about daughter's of Venus, I think it was something about sluts, but I am not sure! Jason scowled, but I am pretty sure he was going to claim her after the lights went out tonight! Ricky didn't say anything and just looked at Piper. I laughed, "I think you broke him Pipes. He is clearly resisting your charms peak."

He looked at me dead in the eyes, "I was heading west to ally myself with a son of Poseidon. My father sent me here, after many years of personally training with him. He has trained me in the ways of the Roman warriors as well as the Greek warriors. I am unmatched in knife combat, we are pretty sure I could even beat the Lady Artemis!"

I eyed the kid warily now, "I am the only living mortal son of Poseidon, who sent you here?"

His eyes glowed a white color, "Aether, my father, the primordial God of light!"

**(A/N) Interesting. The primordials are interfering with a new up coming war. In the next chapter we will learn the extent of this war and who they will be fighting. By the title of the story many of you may figure it out. This war will be the most difficult but also the shortest of the three young Percy Jackson has had to fight in! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Let There Be War

**Chapter 4**

"Primordial God of the light huh? I don't believe I have ever met Aether, why would he send his son to help me?"

Ricky's eyes suddenly became dangerously bright, "My father has been denied by the council on more than one occasion. He is just as powerful as the Olympians but they will not allow him on to the council because he is a primordial. He sent me to ally with you, so hopefully I can prove to you my father is worth the title of the Olympian. Zeus and his kids have been running around just respecting the former Olympians still. Poseidon and Hades have changed nothing!"

I held my hand in the air for silence, "Relax kid! My father and uncle are still working hard together to make a better world. Zeus has been a ass hole for two thousand years, its not going to change over night it will take time. I don't like gods sending there kids to make friends with me to prove something though, that's not right!"

Reyna suddenly said, "If you are who you say you are, and you have the training you say you do, then I would like to put you in cohort ASAP. There is only one way to do that, the gladiator challenge."

Ricky seemed to get an evil smile on his face, "Now your talking my language daughter of Bellona!"

Reyna stared at him suspiciously, "How did you know my mother was Bellona?"

Ricky chuckled, "You radiate with the aura of war, and I know you are no daughter of Mars, by the way you fell for a son of Neptune!"

Piper chimed, "This kid knows his stuff, lets see what he can do in an arena now other wise we will be speculating all day!"

In agreement, Reyna ran to assemble the Centurions while I showed the kid around a bit. He wasn't impressed by anything I showed him, he tried to act like it, but I had a feeling he had seen all of this. Half way through my guide I said, "You have seen this place before!"

Ricky's face flushed, "No I haven't!"

I drew iron tide and was going to put it at his throat, but faster than that he had drawn a spear out of thin air and slapped my sword away. I will give it to him he had a bad ass spear. Solid white that gleamed with power in the sunlight. The tip seemed to be mixed of Olympian silver, Stygian iron, celestial bronze, and imperial gold. I don't know how it was done, but now I know why he had problems fighting the mortals! Jason drew his sword preparing for a fight, Piper drew her knife and I said, "No guys I got this!"

I whirled around and swung at the teens head, in truth I did pull my strike a bit so I knew I wouldn't hurt him, but he easily dodged and countered my strike. Fortunately he didn't land his counter and my reflexes saved myself from major injury. I rolled to his right and tried to deliver a punishing below to his ribs with the butt of my sword, but he took his spear and swiped my feet out from under me. He tried to impale me with the spear, but I was a bit to fast. When I managed to get up I noticed we had a large crowd around us, and Reyna was coming on to the seen. She was about to rush to my side, but I shouted, "We are doing away with tradition for the moment. I want to see what he has, he will beat any centurion up to the first or second cohort, everyone stay out of this!"

I now knew now was not the time to hold back. As quick as lightning I spurred forward in almost a whirlwind and tried to strike him across the face, his spear caught my blade and he quickly countered with the handle of the spear, landing a solid strike to my side. I rolled forward and did a fake slash at his legs but then came up and managed to smash his head with the butt of my sword. He quickly jumped up and through a beam of light at me. I was suddenly thrown back in time of how I fought Hyperion he did something like this, except Hyperion's was much stronger. This one only blinded me for a second. But before I could do anything iron tide was out of my hand and a sword was at my throat. In all fairness I didn't know we were using powers. Ricky smirked at me as he pressed his spear to my throat, "Yield!"

I laughed and shadow traveled behind him. I then put him in a head lock and dropped my body weight on him causing him to crash to the floor. He was thrashing in my grip, but I growled, "I didn't know we were using powers"

After about thirty seconds Ricky finally tapped out. Many cheers went up from the Romans of such a good fight. I held my hand in the air for silence, "Everyone welcome the new Legionnaire of Cohort 1, son of Aether, primordial God of light, Ricky!"

I smiled at the kid and said, "Not bad! Not many people can stand toe to toe with me, shame you used your powers we were pretty even in sword play."

For the first time I saw him smile, and I actually took observance of his white eyes that I now noticed were really creepy looking, scarier than Nico's obsidian black ones. Ricky said, "Thank you for the acceptance into the legion. To answer your question earlier, I have been watching this place since I was a kid. My dad always told me I would come here one day!"

Jason, Reyna, and Piper were by my side listening to our conversation. Piper said, "I hope you don't mind the tattoos your going to have to get for the legion kid!"

Ricky grinned wickedly, "I will wear them proudly! I have been wanting them since I was seven!"

Jason slapped the kid on the back hard, "Well there's no doubting this kids Roman!"

We all nodded in agreement and finished our tour with the kid. Normally we would do this long induction process before he got into the legion, but I feel that there is something different about this kid. I have a feeling he will have an important part to play in my life, but I have no idea where this feeling is coming from!

We walked around for the rest of the day showing Ricky where he would be sleeping and such. Jason and Piper volunteered to show him the rest of the place, while Reyna and I attended another senate meeting which had to be held for to talk about the son of Aether and how he came about.

As we walked into the senate room everyone stood at attention while I addressed the crowd, "At ease." Everyone relaxed and I continued, "Well I am going to give the short story of how we met our new legionnaire, so lets get this over with!"

I quickly relayed the story of what happened in the French quarter. Of course I left out the part about Aether speaking in my head, but I figured that was a minor detail. By the end of the story no one seemed to question are unusual meeting due to the fact that demigods meeting outside of camp are generally rare and unusual to say the least. This was actually probably one of the more normal meetings of five demigods. After that short explanation we dismissed the council and closed up shop for the night. Reyna and I walked down New Rome holding hands in the moonlight just preparing to get some little needed rest. And after a short peaceful night we both retired to my praetor house for the night.

As we laid in bed my arm wrapped around Rey I heard her whisper, "Are you still awake Percy?"

I stirred a bit, I was just about asleep, but I opened my eyes and whispered back, "Yeah beautiful, whats up?"

"I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. I don't care if it paints a target on my head, I can protect myself. My sister will be here tomorrow and I want to show her that I moved on with my life. That I have found happiness with someone. I want the world to know Percy, that you are mine."

Her possessiveness was cute and I new she was right, "Okay. If you really want to, then tomorrow, we will hold hands around town. Kiss in public, and when people ask, you can tell them we are together. That we have been together. If that's what makes you happy then I am okay with it. I will keep you safe I promise."

With that promise and those words she nestled up to my chess. The second she asked I knew I wouldn't be able to argue. Hell I was ready to tell people myself. I knew my family and friends would be happy for me that I have finally found peace, and someone else to share my life with.

War horns sounded across the camp and Reyna and I shot out of bed. We as quick as possible through on our praetor outfits when Reyna turned to me, "My sister is probably here. Lets shadow travel to the front line and give her a warm welcome."

She extended her hand to me and I took it a long with giving her a peck on the lips that always brought a smile to her face. Hand in hand we shadow traveled to the front lines of the twelfth legion. Amazon banners were waving in the air as most of the women approached on horse back. After the war the men were free from captivity though, they still weren't equals they were at least treated fairly. So the men road in the back and the women road in the front. We stepped forward together not letting go of one another's hand and approached the two envoys coming towards us. I immediately recognized Kenzie who was Hylla's right hand woman. She gave me a flirtatious smile and a wink. I groaned as Reyna caught that and she kissed me on the cheek showing clear ownership. I then recognized Hylla in the orange armor and the symbol of the raven on her crown that said she was the daughter of Bellona, and queen on the Amazons. She gave us a warm greeting, "Percy, I see that you have taken good care of my sister."

I returned her smile, "She is quite the handful, but I have done my best!"

She dismounted her horse and Reyna let go of my hand just long enough for her to embrace her sister. I turned around and used a voice projection that Vesta had taught me, "Our allies come in peace!"

Cheers went up from the front lines of the legion. When allies come they all know what would follow, a nice party in New Rome!

I heard Hylla whisper in Reyna's ear, "I don't know how you got so lucky with this one, but I can't wait to hear all about it!"

Reyna gave her a wicked smile and I asked, "Lady Hylla, how long will you be staying?"

She looked thoughtfully, "My mother asked me to stay until the threat came, so I guess however long it takes!"

I nodded and we brought the warriors into our camp. The day went on of us catching up with Hylla and the Amazons settling into camp. The party was great to, and Reyna was as happy as ever. Of course that also made me happy, so I looked forward to have Hylla around at camp for a while. What I don't look forward to is the oncoming threat people keep talking about!

_One month later._

Life at camp Jupiter is pretty awesome. Reyna is always in good mood due to the Amazons being around. Hylla and I had become rather fond of each other especially after she realized that Reyna and I were together. It took people a while to get used to Reyna and I being together, but it worked out for the best. People addressed us as a couple and a more powerful duo now. The senate actually had a meeting over it, after Octavion found out. He tried to discredit us, but it ended with Jason nearly killing him for trying to ruin our happiness. Jason and Piper had been staying with us in Camp Jupiter over the past month just catching up with the other Romans. I knew Jason was enjoying it. They would go back soon, but Clarisse had the campers well in hand at Camp Half Blood so there wasn't exactly a rush.

Nothing has really changed though overall, the new legionnaire has brought great power to the first cohort again, the more we learn about this guy, the stronger we figure out he is. I figure he could probably go toe to toe with Clarisse and win, and that is saying quite a bit actually. We were going to our weakly council meeting where Ricky was now going to get his tatoos and be officially inducted into the legion. Reyna and I sat on our high stands that looked more like judges tables, but we did so patiently as Ricky had entered the room a long with the first cohort. Applause filled the room and I held my hands in the air to silence the crowd. After a moment the room fell dead silent and I motioned to Reyna. She nodded and said, "Legionaries, we are gathered here today for a new member to be inducted into the twelfth legion. Under the leadership of Percy Jackson we have managed to shorten the induction and keep this short and simple as I know everyone wants to get about their Sunday and enjoy their only day off of active duty. So Ricky, son of Aether step forward."

Ricky stepped forward and as did Octavion. Octavion cleared his voice, "As the augur of Camp Jupiter we the legion accept your request into the twelfth legion, first cohort. I have been told you have memorized the oath to Rome. Please step forward in front of your Praetor's and give it now."

"I Ricky Tanton son of Aether Primordial God of the light swears to protect and uphold the laws of Rome. I am bound to my Praetor's and my camp. I will serve the twelfth legion until my final breaths. Once a roman always a roman. Senatus Polpequse Romanus!"

The room erupted in cheers as Octavion laid the fire brander on Ricky's skin. It was interesting because he didn't wince he just watched in extreme fascination. I was about to shout my praises when suddenly two golden lights flashed into the room. I looked to see what had caused them when I saw two beings. One fell to the ground immediately in distraught and the other barely seemed to be keeping it together. I murmured, "Holey shit!"

I recognized these two deities. One was my brother Triton, and the other was my step mother Amphritie. Triton ran forward to me and before I could say anything he punched me in the face. I fell to the ground blood trickling down my nose. Everyone drew their weapons to Triton. Another thought occurred to me, the Pomerian Line had failed, everyone still had their weapons! Where was Terminus? My mind quickly went back to Triton as he drew his trident and slammed it into the ground. He looked murderous. I shot to my feet drawing riptide in one hand and iron tide in the other, "Triton man, what the Hades was that?"

He shouted, "WHERE WERE YOU? I called, and I called, I begged to every powerful being that would listen that you would come help us. Why didn't you come?"

The whole room was filled with silence. I held my nose that was streaming with blood, "I didn't get any call what are you talking about!"

Amphritie regaining her senses, "Triton we can discuss this later we have to evacuate the camp! We have to save the children if we are going to avenge him!"

People began to panic when they heard the word avenge I asked, "What's happened?"

Triton shook his head running his hands through his heads, "Olympus has fallen. Zeus and his family took the throne back...They...They killed Poseidon!"

The whole throne room gasped and blew up, some in anger, and some in fear. Poseidon was the only one who kept us from killing Zeus. He was an important mediator to make sure nothing bad happened. I felt anger course through my body. My father knew...He knew that Zeus was going to kill him. I asked, "Where is Nico? Where are our friends from Camp Half Blood?"

Triton shook his head, "Nico...Nico went to evacuate Camp Half Blood, were falling back to the Underworld and Atlantis. The Underworld first though. Percy we have to move. Hades and our allies are holding back half the Olympian council right now trying to buy us time. Hades and Zeus are having a grudge match to the death. We have to move."

I looked at Reyna and she nodded at me. I raised my voice, "Evacuate camp now! Lets move move move, everyone gather the legion and meet in here. Bring nothing. Lets move people we don't have much time!

Some people began to shout, "Why should we go with you? Your only going to get us killed, or worsed banished to Tartarus."

I realized it wasn't some people it was just Octavion and a few of his followers! Before I could say anything Triton picked the kid up by the shirt and punched him in the face, before saying, "Zeus has allied himself with the Titans. He banished Atlas' Burden so Atlas would join Zeus. Sure he wasn't happy about it but he was desperate to get out from under the sky. If you had half a brain you would know that Atlas is only right down the street and guess what Atlas controls... The whole gods damned monster army. We don't have time to do anything, but run. You want to fight with monsters I will kill you now and be done with this. Other wise get in line and prepare to leave!"

I nodded at the clearly angry and sad Triton. Tears were still clearly evident in my devastated brother. The sirens of New Rome were going off and people were storming into the senate room. Suddenly Hermes appeared in the room with us and shouted, "Everyone grab hands lets get out of here!"

I was shocked to see Hermes, but I wasn't going to complain. Before anything else could be said we were in the underworld. Before Hermes could flash back I ran to his side, "I need to go with you. I need to make sure the camp was properly evacuated!"

Hermes didn't argue. I turned to look at Reyna and shouted, "Praetor! I am going to secure the camp I will be back!"

Before I grabbed Hermes hand Reyna ran over to me and kissed me on the lips, "Save our people and my sister Percy!"

I nodded with a determined expression. Hermes then put hand on my shoulder and flashed to New Rome where only a few people had now gathered. I shouted, "Is there anyone left out there?"

Dakota ran over to me, "Percy thanks the gods your still here! I made sure everyone made it down here, some fled the camp but that was a rare few. Everyone that is left from Camp Jupiter is here. The Amazons are still retreating since their barracks were on the other side of camp... Percy I saw him... He is coming... I saw Atlas, he is leading an army of monsters that is ransacking camp!"

Dakota almost passed out but Hermes grabbed him. Campers were still coming in and I could see a man coming in the distance. I saw my girlfriends sister trying to fight toe to toe with Atlas. I recognized Hylla and Atlas. I swore loudly as I surged forward.

Atlas had clearly just killed several campers in his path and the monsters were burning New Rome to the ground. I shouted to Hermes, "Don't leave until everyone gets here. Please Hermes!"

He shouted back across the room, "What are you going to do?"

I gave him a small grin, "What I do best! Kill Titans!"

He nodded at me as I surged forward to help Hylla who was already on the ropes. When I approached Atlas he was about impale Hylla, but I shot forward and intercepted his broad swords strike. I then did a quick counter with riptide right into his the side of his face. He screamed with agony as the blade had clearly already began to toy with his soul. I drew Iron tide as well in my left hand. My shield was with Reyna at the moment so I was going to do my best with two swords. I shouted at Hylla, "RUN!"

She looked at me and clearly didn't want to run, but my eyes seemed to beg her to do so. I said, "Please Hylla run. If I lost you Reyna would never forgive me. I once took your home so please let me repay you!"

Hylla was going to protest, but she saw Atlas was about to charge at me and she knew she would distract me if she stayed around. I watched her and several amazons dart down the hill to where Hermes was about flash out.

Many monsters were beginning to form a circle around Atlas and I. I grinned at him, "Just like old times huh boss?"

Atlas gave me an evil look, "Jackson! Its good to see you again. I feared after the giants fell I would never get my revenge upon you. How's the girlfriend?"

I realized he wasn't talking about Reyna, he was talking about Annabeth, I growled, "You damn well know the answer to that Titan scum!"

Atlas began swinging his sword in a taunting motion, "Oh I know how she is doing. I did manage to get my vengeance on the whole group besides Artemis, but I made my peace with her on Olympus. I ended up running into that daughter of Athena in Elysium a couple of days ago. I planned to kidnap her out of it, but there was dark magic protecting her. But that didn't stop me, from having a late night dinner with her!"

I stopped. Was he serious? Was he baiting me? He grinned now, "Oh you should've see her Jackson. Very beautiful, and her screams of not pain... but pleasure!"

I roared with anger. I took my sword and plunged it into the ground. First, cracks appeared from the earth and half an army of skeleton warriors appeared. I ordered them to attack and then I summoned Greek fire and fire it at Atlas. He didn't have enough time to recoil so I surged forward swinging both blades in a decapation movement. Atlas flipped his sword up deflecting both of my swords. I then took one high strike and one midswipe. Atlas stepped back and used the length of his sword to his advantage. Fury clouded my eyes, strike, strike, strike, I felt Atlas counter one of them and I grunted in pain as I felt the pain roll down my side. He took advantage of my recoil and knocked Iron tide out of my hand. Now it was just me, him, and good old riptide. It really was like old times! Still feeling the anger I stomped my foot on the ground and earth rumbled like it had never seen. I even felt the power and something clicked with me, with my father gone Triton and I will have picked up power from his demise. I suddenly reached out my senses for water but Atlas was now back on his feet surging forward putting me into a defense. Now that I was on defense I couldn't do anything but block as Atlas surged forward. I was now being reminded of why he was supposed to be the most powerful Titan in combat. Suddenly riptide flew out of my hand and I stared at the Titan in shock. Atlas slashed his sword across my chess and I dove backwards. Unfortunately the monsters intercepted me and through me back, but I stumbled and fell face first into the ground. My muscle betrayed me as I tried to find my feet. Iron tide appeared back in my pocket as I stood up weakly preparing to defend myself.

I groaned, "Is this where your honor goes Titan? You get me out here all alone? Was this your plan?"

Atlas boomed with laughter, "You truly are all alone aren't you? Its okay I will reunite you with that bitch in Elysium soon enough. But no this wasn't my plan, but I am sure glad it worked out this way!"

Suddenly two people appeared at my side in the middle of the circle weapons drawn. My cousins were there at my side, Jason and Nico. Jason stepped forward, "Hes not a lone Titan. He never is and never was."

Jason summoned multiple bolts of lightning striking the monsters down into nothing but dust. Nico shot waves of Godly energy into the crowd of monsters incinerating them on the spot! Atlas looked enraged, but suddenly three golden lights appeared by him. Mars and Diana were at his side. Jason shouted at Mars, "You betrayed Rome! You were supposed to be their leader, the patron of Rome!"

Mars grinned and drew his sword, "Not anymore little brother. My loyalty has and always will be to my father and Olympus. You are the traitor defying our father like you are. If you come to Olympus with us now I am sure amnesty will be granted to you!"

Jason spat towards Mars, "Go fuck yourself you egotistical bastard! Before this war is over I will see your head on the walls of New Rome! You dishonor the legacy you spent thousands of years building! You disgust me!"

Artemis sprang forward and tried to attack Jason while he was off guard, but Nico intercepted the blade and struck her across the face with his stygian iron blade. Nico spat on her, "And you say all males are bad at least we didn't betray our own family just for power! Your vial self has even costed you one of your maidens, I guess I should apologize for taking her maiden hood!"

Artemis eyes grew with shock and Jason slugged Nico in the shoulder, "Really dude! I did not need to hear that!"

I then looked at both of them in shock. Nico and Thalia had hooked up. Wow middle of the war and we are having a dispute over family matters. Nico shrugged his shoulder and winked at Artemis. She surged forward, but Nico disappeared. Jason and I both knew I didn't have the energy to shadow travel away so he grabbed my shoulder and shouted, "This is war my brother's and sisters. I hope you realize you are on the wrong side. Its to late for amnesty. I will see you on the battlefields."

With that being said we flashed to the underworld. When we arrived it was much more full than before. We were all crammed in Hades Palace where I saw Nico and Hades talking with several minor gods I stormed over there and grabbed Nico roughly by the arm, "Nico what happened?"

He quickly pulled back and said, "Percy! Its really good to see you. I feared they were all going to go for you first. I got to you as soon as I could. You se-"

I shouted with such power the room began to shake, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FATHER!"

The room went dead silent and I could feel the power and anger rolling off my body. Hades stepped forward with actual tears in his eyes. He said, "They betrayed us Percy. Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hera, all of the children of Zeus all of the immortal ones anyways. Hermes is the only one that assisted us. He said he owed you a great debt for giving his son another chance to save the world or something dramatic like that. But Percy. Zeus struck a deal with Iapeteus you remember the one you named Bob. He gave Bob the master bolt and he dipped in the hellfire of Tartarus. Percy your father, my brother...Is gone forever."

The news hit me like a tank. I suddenly felt my knees begin to buckle but Nico quickly walked under me and held me up, "I got you Perce, breathe, and relax."

I could barely find the words to say anything. I felt the tears leak down my face. It was the first time had cried in a while. I was to shocked to cry after Annabeth. But this...This was different. This was my father betrayed by his own brother. His own flesh and blood. This is betrayal the likes the world has never seen. I choked out, "He knew Hades... Somehow my father knew, that Zeus was going to kill him. That night after you and Lady Vesta gave me your blessings... He... He told me to avenge him if something were to happen to him...Uncle Hades, we can do it...The two of us... Lets go back, right now. Lets kill Zeus together. I know you have wanted to for a long time now. He has gone to far this time."

Hades sighed, "The Olympian army is huge now. They don't have the demigods but that doesn't matter anymore. They allied themselves with Atlas, as I am sure Triton told you. I interrupted, "That is where I just came from, I fought him with the assistance of my cousins. He is more powerful then ever. He managed to defeat me in single combat, with only little help from the monsters."

The whole room gasped at the revelation. I defeated Titans, and helped defeat Gaea herself, yet Atlas bested me. Hades sighed, "They now control the monster army. Olympus also has a full arsenal of minor gods that were to afraid to go against Zeus. Zeus has disbanded the ancient laws he cares for them no more. He wants one thing, and one thing only and that's power."

I shouted, "So were just going to let him get away with it!"

Hades shouted back even louder, his mortal form flickering, threatening to take his true form, "I didn't say that!"

All three hundred demigods and legacies, minor gods, and every living and dead creature in the room watched Hades and I. I looked at the demigod army and they looked pissed. Many looked enraged. Especially Jason. He looked ready for some vengeance against his father. He was still beyond angry with him for that last battle in the giant war.

I took a deeper observance of the room to try and get a reading on the people. Most of the children of the minor gods had their parents here and were talking to them quietly. Hades threw something at the wall and it broke into a million pieces. I asked, "What do you want to do Hades? If it involves vengeance I am with you. I will lead the willing Romans and the willing Greeks into battle. But I don't control Gods or minor gods, you must lead them. I won't force anyone to fight, but anyone that is willing I will lead them from the front lines. I can't do this without you though...Uncle."

Hades eyes lightened as he could clearly see the pain in my eyes. He snapped his fingers and several deities came into the room. Amongst them, Thanatos, Charon, Alecto and her sisters, Tartarus, and Styx. Hades cleared his voice, "Olympus has betrayed us. It has killed its own. Its own flesh. Its own blood. Its own family. There are times, when a pen is sharper than the sword. I know that sounds ridiculous coming from the God of death, but the sword is currently the sharpest thing in the world. My brother, and your leader Percy Jackson's father has been killed tonight. He was forced to fade, and the master bolt is once again the most powerful weapon in the world. The oceans are currently uncontrolled. Triton will soon take the full position as God of the seas, where Percy will now be his immortal lieutenant if he is willing. Regardless. Ladies and gentlemen. In the old days there is only one way to handle treason. Zeus must be executed for war crimes against Olympus. An army stands in our way of getting to him. But let me remind the people in this room just what Zeus has done to deserve this."

The room seemed to hang on to every word Hades said. I didn't believe he had this leadership quality about him. He continued, "Zeus kills to kill. He thinks everyone is below him. After all he forced me down into this hell hole, he forced Poseidon into the seas. But that's far in the past lets take about recently. He has killed my children. Innocent people, just because he was afraid. He has killed the God of the seas his own brother. He refused to protect his own daughter from the wrath of the titans. He abandoned the demigods in the final battle of the giant war. Which I will remind costed the lives of many of your siblings. He closed Olympus for his own selfish fears which almost cost all of us our lives. It certainly costed many lives. Zeus has ruled unjustly, unfairly, and now we must rise up and take what is rightfully ours. We deserve a just ruler. I don't know who that should be, I don't. But that doesn't matter. We must Raze Olympus, and rebuild it from the ashes in honor of my brother, the one who helped his son save the world. If not do this for me, or the other Gods, do this for Perseus. Who has sacrificed and sacrificed for us all to be here today."

I looked at Hades in shock but he refused to meet my eyes, "A perfect example of what power does for you on Olympus. Perseus should be treated like a God, yet he is abused by the gods and hated and not properly rewarded for his deeds. HE saved all of our lives twice! Not Zeus but Perseus. We must do this. For the future!"

Many people shouted back clearly preparing to strike Olympus. Reyna came forward and through her spear into the ground, "ROME IS AT WAR!"

Clarisse stepped forward, she looked bloody and beaten, but she proudly shouted, "GREEKS STAND WITH OUR LEADERS!"

Hylla stepped forward, "AMAZONS TO WAR!"

Hecate stepped forward, "The former Minor gods stand with the son of Poseidon and the Champion of Olympus!"

Many of the minor Gods rang out battle cries, but it had been clearly decided. We were going to war with Olympus. We were going to raze it to the ground for their crimes. And I swear on the river styx right now, I am going to kill Zeus, and avenge my father, just as he asked me to.

**(A/N) How about that for an original story line. Yes I know Hades is extremely out of character. But is Zeus really? He craves power and would he draw a line if he knew his children would stand with him. Which we all know in the books no one would defy Zeus. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**On another side note Its Not Over will be updated tomorrow at the latest. I may have it up tonight, but I kind of doubt it since I am going the movie premier as always. Let me know how I am doing!**

**-SpitKill**


	5. Crowning of a King

**Chapter 5**

My family has declared war. Atlantis is restless. We are dividing the army down the middle, for a reason only discussed amongst the Gods and I. The Olympian children will be taken down to the Atlantis. Just in case there is betrayal and that way they could not pass messages out of Atlantis without us knowing about it. Lets face if you aren't a child of an Olympian you probably love your parent to death right now and they are going to be fighting beside you. In this war I wasn't worried about the minor God children, I was worried about the Olympians Children. Of course I did take Reyna with me down to Atlantis for I couldn't bear to part ways with her after everything we had been through.

Atlantis was huge, bigger than Olympus that's for sure. Right now it was a 24/7 war machine to. All of the Ocean Gods were coming together. Unfortunately Hydros is going to be loyal to Olympus because Atlas is. The primordial God of water is not much of a threat though. His army is small and now frail compared to the combined armies of Thalassa, Pontus and Triton. Everyone was in Atlantis today, for a special event. Today was the day that Triton would be crowned the God of the Oceans. He was going to take my father's trident. He was going to be given a throne that would add to his power. He had approached me last night after everything had settled and he asked me to be his immortal lieutenant, because no one else was even qualified. I told him I would sleep on it and then give him his answer tomorrow. It was a heavy decision. Many factors would have to come in play. I want the fates to give me amnesty like they have Chiron and Lupa, where I may still participate and help in demigod affairs. I also would like Reyna to join me in immortality. I wise man once told me, life is not worth living unless you have people worth dying for in it. I would die for Reyna in a heart beat. I have already lost so many friends, though. Even if she grew old and died on me very far in life, I would still be heart broken that I couldn't be with her anymore. These seven almost eight months have brought us closer than I ever thought would've been possible.

That's where I am now actually. Right before the ceremony. I was at Reyna's door. Standing in the doorway trying to decide what I was going to say. After what felt like an hour of standing outside her room I knocked gently on the door. In matter of seconds, Reyna had answered the door. She was wearing a familiar black dress that she had worn to the party that night on Olympus. We were all required to dress up today in honor of my oldest brother. I smiled brightly at her, "You look beautiful Reyna."

My smile was bright, but her smile could've lit the dark side of the moon, "You look rather dashing yourself Percy! Come in!"

I was wearing a simple green suit that my father had given me for my nineteenth birthday. It was a traditional suit just sea green. My tie was even sea green so honestly the sea and I looked about the same color, of course that's when the water is clean. I immediately started pacing about her room noticing how clean she was keeping it. I knew this about her from staying in her house at Camp Jupiter that she loved to keep things nice, neat, and organized. She took a seat on her bed and asked, "So whats up Percy?"

My face paled. This was it. I had to do it. Suddenly word vomit came up and I couldn't even stop what I was saying, "Will you be immortal with me?"

I immediately face palmed myself that I had done that so unsmoothly it wasn't even funny. She looked at me in shock, "What?"

I took a deep breath, "My brother asked me to become his immortal lieutenant. He explained to me I wouldn't have to stay in Atlantis just command the army in times of war like he has done over the years. I want to raise us to the immortal councils of Rome, to fill in Lupa's spot. This way we can still intervene in the lives of our friends. We can serve the Roman Empire forever. Honor our parents with glory. Reyna, that isn't the real reason I am asking you this though...These past three months with you have been great. I mean come on you have been there for me through thick and thin. Through the nightmares. Through the near panic attacks I first started having after I arrived at Camp Jupiter. And you kept it to yourself not letting out my secret. You took care of me. Nursed me back to my normal state of mind. I owe you my life. But that isn't the only reason I ask you of this either. If there is anyone left in my life, that is worth living for...After all the death of my friends and family I have seen. If there is anyone left worth living for its you. Reyna, will you please spend the rest of your immortal life by my side."

Then I did something that would at some point shock the world. I got down on one knee right there, no ring or anything, "Reyna Cato, daughter of Bellona, the lives of a Demigods are always to short. It took me eight months to realize that I love you. I may have very well loved you since the moment I met you, but I was suppressing the feelings for Annabeth then. But now... she's gone... and I know she isn't coming back. There is no one else in this living world I want fighting beside me for the rest of eternity more than you. Reyna, will you marry me?"

She stared at me, her jaw had clearly gone through the floor. Suddenly she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. We landed on the floor with her on top of me she grinned, "Of course I will marry you, on the condition that we have a long engagement. Also I want to wait till after the war to tell everyone."

I easily agreed to her condition and kissed her with the most passion and gratitude I could manage. After a minute I broke the kiss, "That actually works out for the best, because I still need to get you a ring! Honestly my proposal here wasn't a proper one anyways, and my lady, you deserve the best. So we will see what the future holds for us."

Her beautiful smile made me heart dance. I was so happy, considering everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours, despite losing my dad, my last living blood family, I couldn't be happier. My only regret is that he wouldn't get to see me walk a beautiful girl down the aisle one day. I came back to reality with a small tear in my eye. Reyna wiped my tear away, "Whats wrong Percy?"

I gave her a weak smile, "I was just thinking that my dad would have loved to see you walk down the aisle."

She gave me a sad look, "We will avenge him. Who knows we may even be able to bring him back, you shouldn't be able to completely kill a God, Chaos said that in one of the sybiline books."

A raspy female voice came from behind us, "She is right son of Poseidon."

I quickly drew riptide and whirled around and gently put Reyna behind me. That motion was in the blink of an eye. Suddenly I realized the three fates were now in Reyna's room. I gave them a low bow in a sign of respect, withdrawing my sword at the same time. I need every ounce of favor possible for this to go right, "Fair Ladies. It has been a few years. When you said she was right, do you mean we could bring my father back from the void?"

One of the fates shook her head, "Yes, but it will come at a great cost. The world is unbalanced at the moment. Zeus has defied us, banishing us from Olympus. Him killing his brother will bring severe consequences. I cannot tell you Poseidon will come back for sure, but don't lose hope young Perseus Jackson. There is always hope!"

Another one of the fates then said, "The only way for it to happen though, for their to be even possibility."

The final sister said, "You must rip the soul out of an equally powerful or more powerful immortal."

They all three said with raspy voiced, "Lord Zeus, must pay the price for this atrocity!"

All three women were wearing cloaks that covered them from head to toe. One of them, I say one of them because I don't know for sure who is talking said, "Our father wrote the ancient laws long ago for good reason. They will be reinforced one day, but not until Zeus falls. We must not intervene in this war. You must win upon your own accord Perseus Jackson. Do not lose faith."

Another fate said, "Now young child of the sea, I know you were going to call us here to ask a question."

The other fate said, "And before we do that!"

All three fates went silent for a moment before saying quietly, "Congratulations on your proposal young Jackson."

Reyna and I blushed, so much for keeping it a secret. The final fate said, "Not to worry my dear young demigods your secret is safe with us. Now Perseus, ask your question."

I stepped forward. I had to muster every ounce of bravery into my question, "I respectfully request, that Reyna and I be allowed to become the immortal councils of Rome. To fill Lupa's position. That way we may help in times of war. Lupa has retired as you well know and she was immortal so I prayed that we would able to do the same. I am sure you'll are aware of my brother's offer to me. I don't want to take it, but I fear it is the best choice. Plus if I get this beauty to serve by me for the rest of time, well then life could be worse. So what do you say oh great fates, can I please with the daughter of Bellona become the immortal council's of Rome?"

The fates seemed to converse silently as they all turned to face each other. After a brief moment one of the fates said, "An interesting proposition you have brought to the table Perseus Jackson."

I flinched a bit when she said my full name again. Another fate said, "Even we did not for see this request."

The final fate said, "However, we wished to give you something to fight for. Something to look forward to after this war."

The three fates went silent before saying at the same time, "After the war you will both be the council's of Rome. For now Reyna will serve as Praetor while Perseus takes command of both armies. One leader from each camp."

One of the fates snidely said, "Two women leaders from two different camps! That hasn't happened since Catherine the Great and that other son of Neptune. Interesting how our father works!"

Before I could question this the fates flashed out of the room. I was still satisfied with the visit even though I was a bit confused. I turned to Reyna and quickly kissed her on the lips happily. Her eyes seemed to be in a daze. She looked like she living a dream. I cockily said, "Am I making your dreams come true my lady?"

She gave me a sly smile, "Perhaps. I like the sound of that though, your lady."

I stepped forward and placed her hand on my heart never ceasing to smile, "_Semper Aeternum_."

She grinned at me and kissed me. The words meant forever and always in Latin. This time we were interrupted by a loud gong that rang throughout the city. It was time. I looked at her and nodded

She nodded with a small frown, but suddenly it went back to a bright smile just as fast. I tried to walk back out of her room, but she snaked her hands around my waste and brought her back towards me, "See you soon fiance!"

I gave her my best crooked smile as I turned around and planted one on her. I leaned her back a bit as I did so like an old cheesy dance pair would do. She laughed loudly as I pulled her back up and kissed her one more time. I then bolted out of her room and back towards mine to retrieve the apple. I did this easy enough and was back out in the corridors of Neptune's palace heading towards the throne room. The senior councilors were sleeping the palace a long with the centurions and such while their siblings slept out in the city with the good people of Atlantis. The best and greatest thing about Atlantis is there is no crime and everyone is loyal Poseidon, Triton, Amphritie, and myself. So they were all in good hands. The cyclops however are working on building barracks or cabins for the Greek and Roman demigods to sleep in. Several were already built. But we were waiting to settle everyone in at once.

Once I arrived in the throne room I looked at my watch that Reyna had given back to me, and noticed I was a bit late. I hadn't even realized I had lost pace of traffic. All the minor gods and our allies were here. The fates were here as well, a long with Uncle Hades, Lady Vesta, and Lady Demeter. I was one of the last people to enter the throne room, and the last person to even get close to the thrones. I flashed my brother an apologetic look but he waved it off. Sitting in one big throne was Amphritie who smiled at the people of her kingdom. My father's throne had disappeared and something told me that it was not the people or my family that moved it. The thrones are tied to life force of the gods so I knew that is why he no longer had his throne in this room. To Amphrities left Triton sat in a little bit smaller throne, but looked to possess equal power. The gods that were present had summoned make shift thrones to sit on, but none sat at the top of the stairs like Triton and Amphritie did. I took my side by uncle Hades and my cousins Nico and Jason, as Triton stood and tapped his trident on the floor causing the whole room to fall silent.

My brother gave a sad, but confident smile over the city, "We are gathered here today for a sad, but hopeful event. Today we have gathered to pass the throne of my father down to his first born son an heir. That would sadly be me. I only say sadly, because our king...Our lord, was a great man, a fair ruler, a diplomat, a fighter, a peace keeper, a...A father. To you he was only some of those things, but to me he was all of those things. I stand before you today, with confidence. Confidence that justice will be served. Justice will prevail in the world. My father will be avenged. Now some of you know under normal circumstances my mother would take the throne. She has respectfully denied this and had summoned the lady Trivia last night to perform a spell to renounce her claim on the throne. My mother has served this kingdom with my father for two millenniums I hope it can be understood that she wishes to retire and find peace in the kingdom for the rest of eternity. I know I don't have to ask you to treat her with respect because some of you such as my teacher Sophus have known her even longer than I have. However with that being said, there will for now be no queen of Atlantis. I have no women in my everyday life at the moment, and for now that is for the best. Perhaps after this war we will find ourselves with a new queen that will serve this kingdom just as well as my own mother has. But for now I bid my mother the best as she finds her own peace!"

Applause went up through the air and he let them ring throughout the city for a moment. I looked at my brother in pride as he gave this speech in front of millions of creatures. This throne room itself is larger than most regular cities. I mean I didn't even realize how large this place was, so I knew that magic was at play, because in past years I had been here and it was not this big.

My brother finally held his hand in the air to bring silence back to the city. He continued with his speech, "Now, I have served my father as his lieutenant for over a thousand years, and as his heir, I must take the position of God of the Seas and King of Atlantis. However this is not a dictatorship what does the people say?"

The crowd roared with approval a deafening chant of Triton's name echoed the city as he smiled. The three fates then approached my brother. The city went silent again as they listened the words of the masked fates, "By the power of our father,we bestow the rightful power of God of the Seas to the direct heir the Ocean's throne!"

My brother glowed a bright green light. After several seconds the light was so blinding even the gods had to look away. Finally after what felt like a minute we all turned to face Triton who was holding the true Trident in his hands. My brother radiated with power as he fired the trident into the air causing fireworks to erupt from the ground throughout the city! Atlanteans were kissing their loved ones in celebration! People were hugging and dancing around even with no music. I knew this had never happened in Atlantean history but this was obviously a huge deal. Some Atlanteans wore proud smiles as I knew many of them were immortal and knew Triton his whole life. I even beamed with pride that my brother now possessed the power of the God of seas.

Trident banged his Trident on the floor to silence the city once more. Amphrities throne disappeared and she bowed to her son in respect. The whole city gods, demigods, Atlanteans alike followed suit. Triton smiled at the show of respect he was given. A new throne appeared that looked similar to my father's, but not exactly the same. I could tell he wanted to sit in it, but he had one more announcement to make. He cleared his throat once again, "People of Atlantis. We all know there is still one more matter to be attended to. In case I am to fall in battle like my father did, we must first call an heir to the throne. Generally if I had a son, my eldest son would be my heir, but seeing I do not have children I have decided upon another son of Poseidon."

I felt thousands of eyes go on me, but I didn't flinch I just stared at our king in respect. I stood firm not wavering. I have only taken this position of undeniable leadership twice and they were both in times of war. Now I stood unwavering listening to my brother with confidence, "The people will approve of my choice I am sure. For those who don't know who I speak of though, let me tell you a little about the new prince of the seas. He is youngest son of Poseidon, blessed warrior of the Houses of Hades and Vesta, he is the Champion of Olympus, defeater of Titans and Giants, Bane of Porphryion, Praetor of Rome, Slayer of Oceanus, Perseus Jackson!"

The crowd went up with another deafening roar as my brother beckoned me forward. I walked up the stairs and I felt now millions of eyes on me. Once I reach the top stair I kneeled to my brother. I never even looked up but I could tell he was still smiling, "Rise brother. You have no reason to bow to me today, it was you who helped save Atlantis just two years ago from tyranny. I am forever thankful for your services that day. I hope this can be my reward to you as I still remember that day when you saved my immortal life."

As I talked I could feel my voice being projected throughout the city, I knew this was Atlantean technology, "All I ever wanted from you brother was a family. I have found that in you and Lady Amphritie and for that I could never repay you."

Many people 'awed' in the crowd. He beamed at me, "Actually you can repay me. I offer you immortality and the offering of the title prince of the seas. You will fight a long my side as my lieutenant until the end of time. What do you say brother. Can the two sons of Poseidon raise this city to stand the test of time?"

Triton held out his arm and I grasped it firmly, the deal was made. I felt power course through me, a power that I had never felt before. I knew this was the power of immortality. I let out a gut wrenching yell and I opened my eyes and many people looked panicked. I fell to the floor and thought I was going to thrash around I actually became deathly still. Triton tried to approach me. I could still see what was happening around me, I just couldn't move. I still felt the pain burn through me. Before Triton could touch me the fates appeared at my side, "Don't touch him lord of the seas. The boy possessed an immense amount of power. Your blessing was given to him, when you gave him this position. Your blessing burned away his mortal essence. It will just take a minute, his immortal essence will then form with your blessing and blessings of Lord Hades, and Lady Vesta."

Triton watched me afraid he was going to lose me. I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't move an inch. After what felt like hours I suddenly felt a new power surge through my body and I jumped up at new found speeds. I barely landed my feet and everyone flinched backwards at my abrupt movement. I looked at my brother who was trying to recover from shock with a grin on my face, "Damn that sucked!"

The whole city erupted with laughter and Triton stood back to full height and brought me in for a hug. Something that a God does just generally not do in the public eye, but he did it anyways. More 'awes' went back up throughout the city as I just grinned. Triton looked at me and communicated telepathically, "Say something to the people brother. A short speech! I am going to send an Iris message to Olympus during your speech so lets give them something a little to see!"

I nodded and turned my attention to the city, "My brother is quite the politician I will give him that! I am more of a warrior, I have fought two great wars in the mortal world. I also assisted where I could in two wars below the seas. I am battle hardened. I know many people in this great city fear the gods and what is going to happen to us. I stand before you to say though, Atlantis is in good hands. My brother and I with our aunts and uncles are going to rock this world back to its foundations. We will bring in a new age for the world. A age of peace and prosperity. I swear it. Citizens of Atlantis, the path ahead of us is a difficult one. But we will stand together, and we will raze Olympus!" The crowd went ballistic, "We will rise up from under the ground and show Zeus the true power that Poseidon and his domain always held! We will show the Olympians the true wrath of the Ocean! Let us stand together, my friends, and family, let us raise the armies of the underworld, the ocean, the demigods, and show what the power of Loyalty can truly do! For Poseidon!"

As I said this at least thirty thrones popped up in a familiar U looking circle. Triton motioned loudly, "May all the gods have thrones here on Atlantis. We are all equals now, in a world where we must show Zeus and his family that we will not go quietly into the night!"

The crowd was now a practical riot. Triton and I looked up towards the ceiling where Iris was displaying a message of the Olympian and Titan council gawking at us. I gave them a wink and motioned for Iris to cut the message. She nodded at the message disappeared leaving many gods on Olympus looking scared.

I looked towards my brother and offered him my arm, "You and me brother, we will avenge our father."

Triton grabbed it with a vice grip, "Till the end brother."

The crowd continued to roar with approval even the demigods were having a hard time staying under control. Weapons were being raised. Olympian flags were being burned throughout the city. This was only the beginning!

**(A/N) I have to say I enjoyed writing that! War tactics will start in the next chapter, we should be seeing full scale fights by chapter 7 or maybe in the next chapter I can't say for sure yet. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this and please review to tell me how I did!**


	6. Razing the Black Throne

**Chapter 6**

The private party was booming. High class Atlanteans were here, a long with gods, most of my demigod friends, and a few of the Amazons. This was much more peaceful then what was going on outside the palace though. People were partying in the streets, celebrating like it was there last night on Earth. Well for some people there lives maybe coming to an end soon with this war, so it is for the best that everyone gets the party out of their system and enjoys this historic night. My friends and I were lightly drinking, in Atlantis there is no drinking age, but the bartenders will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get carried away. The music was awesome, the people were awesome, dancing with my friends and family was awesome, hell I didn't want to drink to much, because I was having the night of my life! Despite the death of my father people were really rowdy, most were ready for revenge, but tonight wasn't the night to claim it. Tonight was the night to rejoice a new prince and king of the seas. Triton and I were the center of this party, and we did dance with probably a hundred different people a piece. Many girls tried to flirt with me, but then Reyna would cut in and kiss me or something else to get my attention back to her. She knew it pissed off most of the girls at the party, but considering she is my fiance I guess she had the right to do that!

After several hours of drinking and partying the night began to whirl down. Triton and I were thanking everyone for coming, when I remembered my plan. As Triton finished up his speech I motioned for him to hand me the mic when he was done. He gave me a smile and a pat on the back saying, "There all yours little brother."

I gave him a bigger smile and I looked to the small crowd of maybe two-three hundred people, "Hello everyone. I hope everyone had a great time tonight, or at least had as much as I did. But now I must address one of the promises I made before I decided to become prince of the seas."

Many people looked confused by this, but I just kept pushing on, "As many of you may know, after the second Titan war I was offered Godhood, I denied it for a girl. Then after the second giant war, I denied immortality because my heart was broken, and I wanted to one day join her in Elysium. But now I stand before you, immortal. Before I accepted this prince of the seas position I approached someone very important to me, and asked them to join me in immortality. Let me bring that girl up here right now actually, Reyna come on up here!"

Many people began clapping and Reyna wiped the blush that was clearly evident off her face as she came to grab my extended hand that I had out offered to her. I said, "Reyna and I have been together for the past nine months, and in that time she has helped me through some very rough moments in my life. Now when I won the second giant war with the help of the demigod army one of my request was an apple from the garden of hespirdes. For those who don't know legend says that a single bite will bring you immortality. I summoned the fates before the crowning and told them what I wished to do, and they agreed to my conditions. So now in front of the people of Atlantis, in front of my friends, and family, I offer you my heart Reyna. Please join me in immortality."

Reyna's smile was so bright, I thought I was going to melt just looking at her. My heart pulsed faster as I gave her the apple. Without hesitation she took a bite out of it and people let out an eruption of cheers. Reyna's body then lit up a bit and she grew a couple of inches taller and her face seemed to become smoother. A few scars she had disappeared and suddenly I don't know how to explain it, but she looked so beautiful. More beautiful than before. Once the glowing stop I pulled her in for a kiss and more cheers rang throughout the palace!

I held my hand in the air to quiet the audience down a bit, "Now with Reyna being immortal, the fates themselves gave us the crown on Council of Rome. With Lupa being out of commission and working with her pack constantly she has stepped down from her position. This leaves two praetor positions open, that we will appoint after the war!"

Cheers went up through the air again, and people were more rowdy then before, "Enjoy the rest of the party everyone, because tomorrow, we plan for war!"

Whistles went throughout the air and applause thundered across the room. Reyna and I hand in hand went to our table as her friends swarmed her in congratulations. Hylla stepped forward and pulled her sister into a tight hug whispering things I couldn't hear into her ear. They separated smiling and she went on to talk to her friends in the legion, and some of our friends at Camp Half blood.

The party came to a close after a few more hours of dancing and drinking. Then I went back to my room with Reyna, where we enjoyed our first night of immortality together very nicely!

_Line Break_

"Percy. Wake up man I need your help!"

I opened my eyes quickly to see my cousin Jason sitting next to the bed. He was whispering quietly trying not to wake up Reyna. Good thing to because she would've freaked out due to her lack of clothes. I said quietly, "Meet me in the hall, I need to put some clothes on bro."

He looked at me in shocked and then he noticed that Reyna was clearly wearing no shirt or bra that he could see. The blankets covered her well, but not enough to where it looked like she had clothes on. Jason's look of shocked changed to one of mischievousness, "I am guessing your first night of immortality has gone well!"

I smacked him in the back of the head as he was walking out the door. I turned to the sleeping Reyna and kissed her on the forehead. I then put on some boxers and a pair of khaki shorts on and went outside to talk to Jason. I yawned, "Dude this better be important."

Jason had a grim look on his face, "Thalia is being interrogated and held prisoner by the Olympians."

My throat crawled down to my stomach and my heart skipped a few beats. I growled, "Why?"

Jason looked sad, "I think its because of what Nico said. I wasn't going to tell him that, but I think when Artemis found out that her and Nico broke her vowel, then she exiled her from the hunt of course and then took her to Olympus where we couldn't get to her."

I shook my head, "There is no where on heaven or Earth that they can hide her where we can't get to her. We are the sons of the three and the three of us have the blessings of darkness. Lets go get her right now. Let me tell Reyna, and lets get out of here. The three of us are going to bring her home Jason, I promise."

Jason nodded his head, "I am going to wait for you, I don't want to have to tell Nico a lone."

We both knew that Nico had gone back to the underworld for the night, which is why Jason came to talk to me first. I said, "Okay, give me a minute to grab a shirt, my weapons, and tell Reyna. I will be out in just a second go get your stuff."

Jason nodded as the shadows came to him and took him back to his room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair in stress. If they hurt my cousin I am going to kill them all! I walked back into my room and went to sit next to the sleeping beauty. Her hair was a mess after all of our extra curricular activities and I brushed it out of her face. That was enough to cause her to stir and I said, "Baby, wake up for a second. I need to talk to you."

Reyna's eyes slowly opened as she looked at me lovingly. She could see that I was dressed and her eyes filled with alarm, "What's happening?"

I sighed deeply letting the stress out, "Thalia has been captured by Olympus. The hunt has abandoned her and then they took her to Olympus for interrogation. She's a prisoner of war now. We have to get her back. She is a child of the three and my cousin, Jason's sister, Nico's girlfriend. We can't leave her."

Reyna looked sad, "Shouldn't just one of you be going to get her then, and by one of you I mean either Jason or Nico. Its dangerous for you three to be on Olympus right now, everyone is looking for you'll."

I shook my head, "We work better as a team, the sons of the night can do this. Hades is our father now, he may not be our birth father, but he is all we got now. His blessing will allow us to sneak through Olympus undetected. All we have to do is get a single hand on Thalia and we can shadow travel out of there."

She gave me a look and I knew I was about to lose this argument, "Then I can go with you, if it will be so easy."

I shook my head, "You would just distract me beautiful. I don't want you to get hurt. Your not as fast as us, nor do you have the blessing of Pluto. If any of us get captured we can get away. If you get captured your stuck and then I will have to fight my way through to get to you. They will know your immortal and that I made you so. The target on your head is already big being the council of Rome and my girlfriend. If they found out we were engaged they would send everything after you. They know I can't fight this war without you. Reyna please, just let me go, I will bring Thalia back safely, and will be back next to you in bed before you know it. I promise."

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she groaned, "Fine, go Perseus. If you aren't back by morning though, I am not telling your brother what happened. He would probably kill you if he found out you were going to rescue a child of Zeus!"

I gave her my best crooked grin, "Its in our blood to save family. Thalia is like my sister and I will get her out of there...I love you beautiful, be safe."

Reyna threw her arms around my and brought me in for a crushing hug that I rather enjoyed due to her lack of clothing still. She kissed me on the lips, "You be safe prince of the seas. I will see you in the morning!"

I kissed her one last time and gathered my weapons as I walked out the door. Jason looked stressed, but determined, "Did everything go okay with Piper?"

He nodded barely, "Yeah, she wasn't happy, but she knew I had to save my sister. She wanted to go, but my argument was pretty valid that it would be easier for the three of us to get in and out."

I shook my head in agreement, "Yeah, Reyna wanted the same thing...We are going to get her back Jason. I promise. Lets go get Nico, and get this show on the road."

Jason nodded and ran into the shadows. I took one last look at my bedroom that my fiance was in. I then followed Jason's lead into the shadows. We both appeared in front of the palace in the underworld. We knew even with the blessing of Hades this would not be a good time to flash straight into our uncles palace. The furies quickly approached us, Alecto screeched, "Perseus Jackson! Why are you here?"

I grimaced at the memory I had of her being Mrs. Dodds. I gave her my best lost puppy look, "We are here to see the prince of the underworld. We have grave news that must be delivered. It is of the up most importance."

Alecto hissed at me and the doors to Hades Palace opened. We marched straight through the throne room that was unoccupied to the bedrooms. All of them were filled tonight due to the minor gods and their children staying here. I knew that Nico's room was still going to be the last door on the right though. We made our way in and barged in without knocking. Nico was still awake and looking out a bedroom window. The time was roughly around 3:00AM and I couldn't fathom why he was still awake. He said, "Are you guys ready?"

We looked at him confused, "How did you know we were coming?"

He gave me a knowing look, "I have a link to Jason's mind since he is now a child of the underworld, as do I have one with you since you have my father's blessing. As a God I could since the distress in your mind's it was enough to wake me. I knew if you were coming to get me, then Thalia was in trouble. What happened to her?"

Jason quickly relayed his dream and what happened to Nico. Nico had a distraught look on his face, even though Jason was careful not to blame it on Nico, he knew it was his taunting that did this to Thalia. Regret filled Nico' face, "Jason I am terribly sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. I can't ask the two of you to come with me though. This will be dangerous, and it is my fault no matter what you two say."

We knew better than to argue that it was his fault, but I did argue, "Thalia is family Nico. Its Jason's full blooded sister, and my cousin who has been like a sister to me in the past ten years. Nico, we will enter Olympus together."

Nico gave me a sad look, "She isn't on Olympus though...She is at mount Orthys. That is where all the prisoners are now. They are killing most of them, that is how Thanatos found out, and he relayed the information to me. The Titans old layer is back in running just not for the same purpose this time. Besides Hephaestus has laced Olympus with Olympian silver and we couldn't shadow travel through that."

We both looked at Nico in awe. I underestimated my cousins intelligence. I retorted, "Then lets get going. We are family Nico and we stick together. Lets go get our family back."

I held out my hand and Nico clasped it. Jason grinned at us, "I stormed and took the place down once, and we can do it again! What kind of forces should we be expecting?"

Nico gave us a grim look again, "Krios has been brought back from Tartarus. We may expect Atlas, and Hyperion to. There could be up to four Titans there though, I have been made aware that Iapetus is also being controlled by Zeus. Surly we won't be that unlucky that all of them are home though."

I asked, "What about Olympians?"

Nico shook his head, "No the Olympians are powerless if they are in mount Orthys it would be good for us if a few of them were there. We could cut them into pieces much easier. Please tell me you brought riptide?"

I nodded my head and uncapped my pin. Nico eyed it with joy. He then said, "Okay then save your energy, were going to the garden of hespiredes. I will get us there. Hands in the middle."

Jason and I both put our hands on top of the other, I felt like we were going to do some kind of three musketeer thing, but as soon as Nico's hand touched mine, we were shadow traveling to my least favorite garden in the world.

_Line Break_

The good thing about being in the underworld when we shadow traveled is that our distance wasn't very far. Our shadow travel was quick and now we were at the entrance to the garden of hespiredes. As we approached the garden three figures appeared to us. The clear eldest step forward, "Perseus Jackson its been a while."

I reached for my pocket and uncapped riptide. The hesperides gasped at the sight. I smiled, "Indeed it has. Now let me tell you what's going to happen this time around. If you wake up Ladon my two friends and I are going to rip him apart, again! This blade will not allow him to reform, and then we will search through the garden and rip the immortal soul out of your bodies. Now that could happen, or you could allow us entrance to the Titan layer, where I wish to have a rematch with your father."

One of the girls stepped forward, "Foolish boy our father is not even here anymore. He has been made an Olympian. He no longer wishes to stay where he was trapped for over a thousand years! As for your deal we must graciously deny it. We will not betray Hera or our father. Prepare to die, prince of the seas."

I gave her a small smile as she clapped her hands to awaken the sleeping dragon. I then said, "Well let me introduce you to my two friends here since they are the last people you will ever see. This is Nico Di Angelo, God of Shadows, ghost, ect, ect. This is my friend Jason Grace, he already toppled the black throne once and he is looking to do it again. Nico is the prince of the dead, Jason is the prince of the skys, and guess what, I am the prince of the seas. Let us show you what happens when the children of the three work together."

The dragon Ladon let out a mighty roar and flew off the mountain landing directly in front of Jason, Nico, and I. Jason immediately shadow traveled away. Suddenly the sky lit up with lightning as the dragon was being struck continuously. I on the other hand shadow traveled to a nearby pond where I summoned all the water and surrounded Ladon with it causing him to drowned. Nico then summoned shadows to hold down Ladon as he began thrashing against the water. The most powerful monster in existence then suddenly began to turn into gold dust, my cousins then stopped and I dropped the water. I then charged the monster dragon and planted riptide in his stomach. I then swept it out of him taking a lot of ichor with me. I then kept hacking a way at the dragon and after three or four hacks the monster didn't disappear in golden dust. It just laid there unmoving, and very, very dead.

Nico and Jason shadow traveled to my side whistling. Nico said, "Damn Perce, I am never sparring you with that blade again."

Jason asked, "What about the Hespiredes?"

I waved him off, "Zoe wouldn't be very happy with me if I sent them to the void. Besides without their guardian this garden is worthless. They can't stop anyone from climbing up here and taking apples. But to prevent a mass amount of new immortals, lets not tell anyone of what we did here. Let people just believe that Ladon still guards this place." I then shouted out, "Hespiredes, your guardian is dead. I would suggest never showing your face to me or my friends again. WE are being merciful now, but mercy will not come a third time."

I then spat in the garden and Nico and Jason followed me towards the path to Mount Orthys. The mountain wasn't hard to reach if you followed the path. The doors to the entrance of the black throne were not very well guarded at all. The minotaur sat sleeping in front of the doors. Nico drew a long throwing knife and grinned, "I got this guy."

Before he could throw it I grabbed his hand, "Let me throw it, he is my old arch enemy. Just for old time sakes."

Nico nodded in understanding and we all pranced right up to the door. Once I was at pretty much point blank throwing range I planted it right between his eyes. He didn't even have time to open his eyes as he blew up into a golden cloud of dust. I then cracked my knuckles, "The fun ends here boys. We have one mission, and one mission only, find and save Thalia. Once we get her, we just have to reach this point here and shadow travel out."

Nico and Jason both nodded. I then took a deep breath and pushed the door to the throne room silently. Nico, Jason, and I slid in with amazing stealth. I took let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was expecting some kind of elaborate trap, but nothing so far. We made our way through the throne room using the shadows. We had unanimously decided that sticking together would be the best thing to do. Jason took the lead and showed us to where the prison cells used to be. I believe he had once told me that he had been captured by the Titan Krios. That was what lead to the Romans mounting the attack on the black throne. I guess if anyone knew this place well enough it would be Jason. We sprinted at full speed through this castle like building and soon enough we made our way to the prison cells.

The prison only had a few guards and all of them were cyclopes. I motioned for Jason and Nico to hold and we all drew our appropriate weapons. We then approached the three cyclops with deadly silence. Suddenly one of them looked up and began to make a noise but iron tide swung straight through the air decapitating the giant. My cousins followed suit, and there was no longer a prison guard. This was all to easy. It was a trap I just knew it.

I grabbed the only set of keys in the room and we began to walk down the line of prison cells before we came to the person we looked for. We all stopped in shock when we saw Thalia. She was wearing some completely slutty outfit, a maids outfit, but a really, really skimpy maids outfit. My blood boiled at the thought of what they had been doing to her the past day or two. I observed the other cells to see no one I recognized. I wasn't sure if these were demigods or something else. We quickly tried about a dozen keys though to let Thalia out before we found the right one. Nico stormed into the cell and pulled Thalia in for a hug.

Thalia tried to fight him at first clearly not realizing who was touching her, but her face lit up when she realized it was Nico. She brought him in for a heated kiss and Jason and I cleared our throats. Thalia looked at us just now realizing we were here. She jumped up and brought us both in for hugs, she had clear tears in her eyes, "You guys came to get me?"

I gave her a soft smile, "Of course, family sticks together right Thals!"

She sobbed lightly, "Its so good to see you seaweed brain!"

I smiled the best I could, but it was hard seeing her condition. I asked, "What are these other people doing in here?"

A voice then came to me in my head it was Aether, Ricky's dad, _"You must free these children. Many of them are children of the good Titans. Many of them are children of the minor gods, and a few of them are children of the primordial. You must help these people."_

Thalia shook her head, "I don't know honestly. I haven't exactly been chatting with them."

I whispered, "We have to let them out!"

Nico cleared his throat, "Percy this is a bad idea. I know you want to be the good person here and let them free, but maybe some of them are locked up for a reason."

I looked Nico dead in the eye, "Nico I have a reason for it, I just can't tell you yet or you will think I am crazy. I need you to trust me, we need to let these kids go!"

Jason and Nico both looked prepared to argue, but I gave them stern looks. Thalia said, "Percy if you free these kids the Titans will know what is happening. Hyperion and Krios are here. A long with a lot of monsters. Depending on the day Iapetus could be here as well."

I scowled, "Are you in any shape to at least defend yourself?"

She gave me a reassuring glance and nodded. I drew iron tide and handed it to her. I then handed her my shield. I said, "Well guys I hope you boys are prepared to fight your old enemies. Jason if you see Krios he is yours. I am used to fighting Hyperion and his cheap shots so I will take him out. Nico I was 15 when I took Iapetus down, I have faith you can handle him. These guys are just going to have to roll with us."

They all nodded sceptically of my idiotic plan. I then no longer cared if we woke up the base, "Listen up! Everyone get up! We are getting everyone out of here. As soon as you are free wait by the entrance to the fortress if you can get through. My cousins and I will then take you to Atlantis. If you don't wish to come with us to safety then take off down the mountain and take your chances, we have defeated and killed Ladon, so if you want to run we won't stop you. But if you want some good old sweet vengeance then you will wait and come with us."

Everyone was now awake and moving. I was quickly going door to door to unlock the cells. Soon enough all nine cells had been opened and people were now storming out of it. Two twin brothers came up to me, "We are the sons of Pallas, we know you are Percy Jackson, we were on our way to meet you when we were captured. If you can get us weapons, we will fight with you on our way out!"

I shook my head, "The gesture is appreciated, but I don't have any weapons to spare. We ended up having to free our friend and now were just trying to get the hell out of here. Honestly we weren't prepared for a full scale rescue mission."

They nodded at me, and we heard movement coming from above us. I shouted, "Come on everyone lets move!"

I ran out of the prison hall with my cousins and our potential new friends on my heels. I noticed there were now maybe ten to twelve new people with us. This could be a huge difference if they are all children of Titans or primordial. We all stormed into the throne room since that was the only way out to be greeted by at least thirty to fifty monsters. With those monsters though were the real threat, Iapteus, Krios, and Hyperion were standing there in full battle armor.

I stepped forward a long with Jason and Nico, "Well doesn't this look familiar. Hows it going bob, tree boy, and Titan I have never met, but already dislike!"

The three titans snarled and Hyperion stepped forward, "What are you going to do now Jackson! You don't have those damned nature spirits to help you this time!"

I grinned and capped riptide, "I know, I know. Though I now have a weapon that will rip the soul of immortals. Well I guess that will just have to do, I know its not quite as good as the nature spirits, but it will just have to do!"

Hyperion growled, "You stand no chance anymore Jackson! The Titans and Olympians are working together for the first time in the history of the world. Nothing can defy us, nothing can stop us!"

I grinned, "I have been known to beat the odds. I did send your mother back to an eternal slumber!"

Hyperion roared with anger and charged at me. I yelled, "Scatter look for weapons, cousins pair off with your Titan bus buddy!"

Before the fight even begun though, Nico slammed his sword into the concrete and hundreds of undead soldiers filled the room. Most of them had guns and began opening immediate fire upon the monsters turning them to nothing, but piles of golden dust. Unfortunately more monsters were still coming. However Nico's skeleton warriors were going to protect our new friends that didn't have weapons.

With that I charged forward to begin my fight with Hyperion. He first fired beams of light at me, but I dodged them and rolled under them. Then he got close enough and I fired a blast of Greek fire straight into his face. He roared in pain and all of his previous facial hair had been singed off. Hyperion was looking bigger than last time. He stood at a clear seven foot and his golden armor was still bright as Tartarus. He also seemed to glow more with power then before, but I knew he was no match for my power now.

Hyperion recovered quickly and tried to slash at my face. I quickly intercepted his strike, but it gave me the chance to counter with a punishing swipe across the chest. He roared in pain and fired a round of godly energy at me. I was fortunately trained to deflect stuff like this by the Lady Vesta. As soon as the energy got close enough to me, I swung my sword straight through it absorbing all the energy. I then did a whirlwind attack at a surprised Hyperion and he had no time to recover. My slash now matched my first and there was an X on his chest. The ichor seemed to literally be boiling as each strike connected to him.

He then summoned a spear from no where and hurled it at me. I tried to dodge, but it surprised me so much it nicked me in the shoulder as I was diving out of the way! I yelled in agony, as golden ichor began to flow down me. Hyperion gasped at this and I gave him a wicked glare. I charged back forward and began sparring with him once again. He was now having the upper hand in sword play, he was getting faster as the fight went on. I now knew he was just trying to learn my new style of fighting before he unleashed hell.

I looked at my two cousins who were holding well against their opponents. Nico's skeleton warriors were being finished off though, and our friends scattered to pick up their weapons and join the fighting. One of the son's of Pallas even ran over to join me. He said, "My father spoke very highly of you it will be a pleasure to fight through hell with you as he did!"

I grinned at the kid and we squared back up against the charging Hyperion. He tried to focus on getting the son of Pallas, but every time he turned his back on me, he paid for it dearly. The son of Pallas was clearly a skilled fighter, not as much as his father, but better than the average demigod. Finally Hyperion made his mistake he tried to take his true form. As he glowed gold, I darted forward and drove riptide straight through his stomach. The golden glow around him stopped. His eyes looked like two supernovas exploding. His body began to glow again and I dove backwards with riptide in hand. Suddenly the body erupted and he took his true form for about three seconds, but it wasn't enough. The light faded and Titan of the light had gone to the void!

Jason and two others had Krios on the ropes, and Nico and the other son of Pallas were taking on Iapetus. The monsters were being decimated by the other people we saved. I watched in astonishment for only a brief moment. Then one of the kids that was fighting with Jason was impaled by Krios blade, I heard a girl off to my right scream his name and she charged at Krios, I tried to stop her but she suddenly disappeared. A daughter of Hades? She then reappeared behind Krios and drove her blade straight through his chess. I then surged forward to give a finishing blow to Krios and I implanted my sword through his gut as well. A similar situation happened to Krios as it did with Hyperion, his eyes lit up like the fourth of July then he shot out a powerful beam of golden light. But as soon as it had started it had ended. Nico has Iapetus on the ground but before I could go over there to finish him off he assumed his true form and disappeared.

I then took a mental roll check. There were three people dead on our side. That left us with nine recruits. I walked to the son of Pallas who assisted me in the fight, "Your bravery was admirable. Thank you. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I offered my hand to him and he took it, "Jack, just Jack, I don't know my last name, as I told you earlier I am a son of Pallas. My brother over there who helped the son of Hades, his name is Carter, we are as you could probably tell twins."

I nodded my head, "Yeah I can definitely see the resemblance."

Jason, Nico, and Thalia joined our conversation and gave the introductions. Then we turned to the to the other seven people stepped in and introductions went down the line. A tall lean blonde girl that had the build of Clarrise came forward, "My mother is Mnemosyne, she spoke highly of you son of Poseidon. My name is Danielle."

I gave her a smile, "Your mother saved my life several times in the pit, she is in Atlantis if you would like to come with us."

She gave me a grateful smile and another girl stepped forward. This was the girl who did the shadow travel earlier. She said, "I am Jenna, daughter of Nyx. The boy who died was my boyfriend a son of Oceanus, Brandon."

I gave her a sad smile, "I am sorry for your loss, I welcome you to our resistance if you wish to seek vengeance upon the rest of the Titans."

She gave me a hopeful look, but certainly did not smile. She was Roman for sure, any Greek would be broken down after watching a loved one be slaughtered like that.

Introductions went by and there was a daughter of Hermera, a son of Pontus, a daughter of Eris, and the one that surprised me friends the most was the son of Hyperion. When he introduced himself he made sure to express his hatred to his father. We didn't dare question why though, we didn't want to upset new allies.

At the end of the introductions I announced, "The underworld and Atlantis are waging war on Olympus. Titans, Primordial, doesn't matter if they stand with Olympus they stand against us. We will not stop until Zeus is destroyed. I invite all of you to join us. You will be given amnesty regardless of your parent, and you will be put in with the demigod army. Of course if you wish to leave now you are free to go."

No one moved though and I smiled at all of them, "Welcome to the army!"

I then gathered everyone around Nico, Jason, and Jenna. We locked arms and people came in and placed their hands on our shoulders and we zapped to the throne room in Atlantis.

**(A/N) Don't worry about remembering these people, they will enter the army and there will be little heard of them as the story goes on. I just wanted to add some more Titan children and more primordial children. Anyways that was chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me how I did!**

**Since I have dropped a story i will be updating this every other day! As long as i get plenty of reviews so keep it up!**


	7. Rise of an Empire

**Chapter 7**

As soon as we flashed into the throne room of Olympus my brother was sitting on his throne staring at us expectantly, I bowed to my brother in a sign of respect, "Good morning brother. What wakes you so early in the morning?"

He gave me a solid glare, "I don't know perhaps it was my brother leaving with one of our commanders in the war. Perhaps it is the point that you brought a daughter of Zeus into our domain. Or maybe it was the fact that you just brought a few Titan and Primordial children in here, there parents are some who are very unfriendly to our kind. I see a son of Hyperion is before us now."

I waved it off, "Well I can't imagine he will be relaying messages to his father seeing that Hyperion has faded into the void."

Triton looked at me in shock, he demanded, "What happened?"

Jason and I relayed him the battle of mount Orthys and explained how we came to find out about Thalia and how we came to rescuing her. My brother looked at me in shock when the story was done, "You have rid the world of two very evil Titans. I congratulate you on your victories brother, but we can't allow these people to walk free, they are too powerful to dangerous."

Jenna, the daughter of Nyx began to step forward, but I stopped her, "Then we will be gone by the time everyone awakes."

Triton gave me a suspicious look, "Who is we?"

I gave him a cruel look, "I didn't realize I couldn't gather allies, so if they are not welcome nor I am, I suppose!"

Triton looked at me sadly, "Brother you know that is not what I meant... Bu-"

I shook my head cutting him off, "But nothing. Years ago they would've denied Nico into any high position of power and certainly they would have never considered him a God due to his parents. Yet here he stands, his loyalty to his father and I is unquestionable and we are family."

Trtion knew he was beginning to lose this argument, "Nico was a exception, he has a pure heart, a dark heart, but it is pure. These people I cannot say for sure."

I kneeled before my brother, "I beg for there Asylum, I saved them, I cannot put them back in prisons it would not be right. I promise them vengeance and a place in my demigod army. Brother lets give them the benefit of the doubt. They could be invaluable in the battle against other Titans and the Olympians for sure. Are we really in such a position to turn down allies?"

Jason, Nico, and Thalia, watched me and my brother converse, all of them were stunned to silence though and not just my cousins, but our new allies as well. My brother sighed, "Please introduce yourselves, your amnesty is granted. No harm will come to you under my brother's command. Just know though, if you act out in any way you will be judged harshly and swiftly, I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. Don't create further doubt."

The children of the Titans and Primoridal bowed to Triton in a show of great respect. Introductions went off and Triton stood, "In case you have missed anything, I am Triton. King of the Atlantis, and God of the seas. My father was betrayed by Zeus, Zeus sent him to Tartarus and now it is time to get vengeance. But now lets push for the future. You are to stay in the palace all times after 10:00 and are not to leave the palace before 5:00. I do not wish you be persecuted by anyone. It will be in the best interest of everyone if you all follow this curfew."

They all nodded and Triton flashed out of the room. I looked at me new allies and they were smiling wide at me, even the son of Hyperion had a small smile on his face. The sons of Pallas stepped forward and bowed to me. I blushed heavily, "Guys, I am not a God do not bow to me!"

Other than my cousins they all laughed. Jack said softly, "Bowing is not a sign of authority just respect. You laid your head down in front for a train for us. You have granted us all amnesty and saved our lives. I can't speak for the rest of my friends, but my brother and I put our lives and loyalty in your hands son of Poseidon."

Suddenly the other five bowed to me respectfully. Danielle gave me a wicked grin, "I do suppose you are taken, you are far to perfect to be single!"

This caused my cousins to chuckle and a new voice to come into the room, "He certainly is!"

I knew that voice from anywhere. Reyna was dressed in a regular camp outfit which was snug fit jeans and of course our usual purple Camp Rome shirts. She looked at me questioningly as she eyed the demigods, I made the introductions, "Guys this is Reyna, my immortal girlfriend, she is the daughter of Bellona and a council of Rome as am I."

The sons of Pallas watched Reyna like hawks watching their food. I glared at them and they looked away and people introduced themselves to my girlfriend. Reyna at first was surprised at the the revelation that I had brought potential enemies into the base, but she clarified that she trusted my judgment, which made me rather happy. She pecked me on the lips, "They are calling a war council at noon so lets get these guys settled and prepare for the meeting."

I gave her a nod as I announced I would being taking our friends to their new rooms. Nico waved us off as he and Thalia were due in the underworld to relay our assault to his father. Jason decided that he would give them some time a lone for a bit, and then Jason would go all overly protective brother on Nico!

All my friends were very thankful and happy with their accommodations and I left them to get settled a long with asking them not to reveal their heritage until we had a chance to discuss it with the new developing council of the free world. They all easily agreed, hell I knew they didn't even want to be the child of some of their parents. The son of Hyperion seemed to be extra friendly to me and stopped me before I could leave him. He made it clear that he was thankful to me for finishing off his father. He told me the short version of Hyperion killing his mother when he was a child, and that he had been seeking vengeance for years. Other than that explanation everything has gone very smoothly.

_Line Break_

I spent most of my afternoon with Reyna, we enjoyed each others company while I walked her through the grand city of Atlantis. She was clearly awed by the sheer beauty and size of the city. In the old days she wouldn't have been able to even enter Atlantis, but after the second giant war my father made most of the city to where you could breath regularly, of course there is still a large part of the city though that is 100% water.

It was a pretty easy going day, people were very generous as we walked through the streets of Atlantis, people shaking my hands and introducing themselves to me. Many gave me their condolence on losing my father, but I assured them that we could mourn after Zeus' head was on a silver platter.

Hours passed and the council meeting had been brought to order. I recognized every God and Goddess that was on our side was here. Triton also made it to where the senate and the cabin councilors of camp Half Blood and Jupiter were there. At the head of the council was our Uncle Hades, Lady Vesta,, and of course Triton. I looked at Vesta for confirmation of my expected thought and she gave me a sad nod. I knew the Lady Demeter had gone back to Olympus, she just loved her older brother so much. Vesta and I expected her to go back, thankfully and respectfully she didn't spy or do anything dishonorable on her way out. She is one of the few that if I cross on the battlefield I will not kill.

When Thalia arrived it brought a small uproar of protest, but when Nico, Jason, and I made a clear threat that if anyone touched her immortal or not they would be facing their wrath. To take the tension off of Thalia I made a movement to bring our new allies for this particular meeting and to bring the son of Aether before us. I had no idea of the repercussions this would bring. While the council agreed with me on my summonings its what happened when they arrived, is where shit hit the fan.

My new friends and allies had appeared before the council and introduced themselves. Uproar of course went up, but Triton and I relaxed the council promising their loyalty stood with me. Danielle and her mother hugged it out, as did Carter and Jack with Pallas. Pallas practically groveled at my feet with gratitude. Of course minor problems and questions came up, but they were easily appeased. Those were only minor problem in comparison to when Ricky walked into the room. Jenna locked eyes with him and her eyes burned with rage, she drew her spear that came from what looked like no where and she charged at him. Ricky was clearly shocked to see Jenna, as soon as the daughter of Hermera locked eyes with him though she began to cry, and I was beyond confusion. I stepped forward to intercept Jenna, but Carter and Jack stepped in front of me with a stern look, "He deserves what he is about to get!"

Many people looked prepared to step to Ricky's defense sense he was a warrior of Rome, but the smile on his face betrayed the help he was going to get. Jenna whirled around in a hypnotic pattern and swiped at Ricky's feet. He fell to his back hard and groaned loudly, "Come on Jen, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

She then kicked Ricky in the side, "You son of a bitch! We thought you were dead! Where have you been and why does it look like you have Roman tattoos that make it look like you have been well and alive for quite some time."

Ricky looked at the ground sadly, "I had my orders from my father. He thought I would be able to assist the son of Poseidon and save his father, but Zeus acted far quicker than we could've possibly imagined. Jen, I am so sorry."

She growled, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me, apologize to Erica she is the one you left broken!"

I asked Jack curiously, "Dude what the hell is happening right now?"

Ricky heard me and took the obligation to answer my question, "You see the eight of us are all old friends. Seeing that four of my friends are no longer here though I am assume they were lost at some point?"

Jack stepped forward, "We lost three people last night a lone. One was tortured to death by Hyperion, but Perseus and I extracted revenge. Hyperion is now in the void!"

The council gasped at this and I motioned for someone at the top of the council to take order of this chaos! Hades stood up, "Everyone sit down! I want to hear the stories of Perseus' new friends and then I want Jason and Nico to explain to the council what happened last night, as this was there doing and not Perseus."

He glared at Nico and Jason and they both looked at the ground ashamed of themselves. Ricky took a step forward to explain their story, but Jenna put her spear to his throat, "Not a word out of you until this meeting is over. Now that Martin is dead, I am the leader of our half blood segment. If you want your spot back then you will have to fight me for it, but now is not the time."

Ricky looked at his old friend sadly and nodded. Jen then stepped forward, "When the last great prophesy was released it spoke the seven heroes who were to save the world. Well as there is a Camp for Roman and Greek Demigods there is a small, I am talking miniscule legion of children that belong to the Primordial or Titan. All of these children are raised by their parents to follow a righteous path. All of us here were raised by our parents, for the exception of the daughter of Eris who is now the adoptive daughter of Erebus. To explain that in a nut shell I was made by a spell that Nyx put together, but Erebus wished to have a champion as well and did not wish to cheat on his wife, so he asked his favorite daughter Eris, to grant him one. The rest of us are children of Titans and Primordial who have been assisting the gods quietly and where we could. At one point there was 15 of us, now there is only eight now that we know Ricky is still alive. We are holding on to a hope that there could be a ninth, but it could be wishful thinking at this point. The point is though, we had been fighting not for Olympus, but for the good of the world. Our parents told us to go to Camp Jupiter and assist a Perseus Jackson in the oncoming war with Olympus. They did this simply because they believe he will bring the dawn of a new age, one that will lead to the final age of this creation. So it has been prophesied after a righteous leader takes the throne the world would be at peace. Many of our parents believe that is Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon."

The room exploded with questions, and Jenna stood their unfazed. Hades and Jenna locked eyes and asked, "Is Nyx still alive? She used to be a dear friend of mine growing up. She would come visit me in the underworld from time to time. Erebus never liked it, but we eventually made our peace."

Jenna gave Hades a small smile, "My mother spoke very highly of you Lord Hades. Yes my mother is very much alive but at peace. She does not see company anymore other than Erebus. She has seen so much death and despair in her life she decided to step back and take better care of her domains. Unfortunately all of the Primordial have done this for the exception of Hydros, which has drawn his brother Pontus into the fight on our side. Things are looking up for us at the moment. The advantages they have, Zeus, an army of immortals and Minor Gods, the Titans old monster army and they are out recruiting or I should say threatening people around the world to get more scared allies. Zeus is being a coward."

The children of Kronos gave her a small smile at the honesty in her voice. A minor God on the council, "Not that I don't believe you, but how do we know you are telling the truth."

Vesta stepped forward, "She is speaking the truth. I can see it on her face and the way she breathes, moves, and talks. She is no liar at the moment. I could see the thought cross her mind a few times, but she has been honest with us so far!"

Jenna bowed to Vesta and she returned her bow with a simple smile. I cleared my voice, "Wow that was extra complicated. So pretty much, just so I have this right, we are on the winning side of this fight right?"

Jenna gave me a grim look, "Destiny can change in seconds. Zeus could find a few allies that could really stir things up for us. Tartarus I believe will be swayed to their side. He knows in Primordial form he could wipe the floor with Zeus so he may side with them to get power."

Hades waved that off, "That's ridiculous, Tartarus is a smart man. I won't claim to have his loyalty, but he knows lost causes when he see's them."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders clearly saying she was just suggesting possibilities. I groaned, "Okay, lets get to the real point of this meeting. We have a fully mobilized army at our disposal when and where do we want to strike first."

Hades raised an eyebrow, "We will take California back first, I always knew the end of the world would start there! We will take regions at a time from under the gods, leaving the north east last. This will involve skirmishes and lost of lives on both sides. We can only hope we deal more casualties than they do. If we storm Olympus now, Zeus and his children are about even in our power. If it came down to it he would beat us. The final battle will come down to Perseus and I fighting my brother. It has to be that way due to riptide. Perseus is the only one who can give a finishing blow to our former king."

Nods went up. Jason said, "We start with Camp Jupiter then. Raise it from the ashes. The cohorts are trained to build quickly we could raise the whole camp back to its previous glory in a matter of a week. From there we begin to push towards the North east. It will be a fairly easy trek until we get to Manhattan."

More agreement went in the air and I heard Hades grumble, "If only the old council agreed half as well as this one did things would've gone over much smoother in the long run."

The people who heard him chuckled and I said, "Then lets prepare to occupy Camp Jupiter and rebuild it and prepare for a massive defense. With the help of my cousins and our new allies we easily toppled the black throne and sent Krios and Hyperion packing to the void. Iapetus narrowly escaped though. We can expect more titans to appear and possibly even an Olympian or two. Certainly some minor gods and monsters. We must be prepared for anything."

Vesta frowned, "This will be a war unlike the world has ever seen. Zeus has disbanded the ancient laws. The gods will not have to hold back in their fighting. I fear some of us immortal or not are going to die. If this is the case, I take the extreme pleasure in calling every person in this room family. Hope is high now in the hearth and I feel it swelling with energy. My brother's cruel reign ends soon."

The council pounded on the table in approval. With that Triton dismissed the meeting and most of the gods flashed to the underworld. Reyna walked back over to my side and grabbed my hand. I kissed the hand she grabbed mine with and gave her a bright smile. The centurions of Camp Jupiter approached us. The centurions was a short list: Octavion, Dakota, A reinstated Gwen, Shane, and Trevor. They were giving us a short list of questions for clarification so that way the information could be relayed to the legion properly. Leadership was lacking now, but once we re-established ground at Camp Jupiter and began our march to Olympus we would be an unstoppable force.

I looked over to the corner and saw Ricky clutching a sobbing daughter of Hermera. I decided I would talk to him and Jenna more later when things had settled between the group of friends. Ricky had not given me any reason not trust him so I was giving them all the benefit of a very large doubt. It was the least I could do, at one point several gods did the same for me.

Reyna and I exited the room hand in hand enjoying the company of each other once again. Suddenly though I realized it was time for our appointment with someone I met up with last night. I practically carried Reyna across Atlantis with a very clear destination in mind. When we arrived at the water fountain a lone women was sitting there standing tall and proud, a powerful aura of war radiated off of her. She looked practically a more adult and grown version of Reyna. She appeared in her early thirties and was almost as beautiful as Reyna herself. Bellona smiled at Reyna, "Immortality treats you well daughter! Or was it the events that came after the party that brings this glow to you?"

Reyna blushed deeply as did I and Bellona laughed it off and motioned for us to come closer. She hugged Reyna tightly and Hylla appeared out of no where with the snap of her fingers. She gave me an approving smile that clearly said she favored me. She cleared her voice, "Now Perseus has brought me here and asked me to bring your sister for a reason what was it?"

Reyna looked at me with happiness. I knew she had been dying to tell her sister and I had to ask permission of her mother for her hand in marriage so these two would be one of the few exceptions we tell. That message was clear to Reyna as she suddenly looked nervous. I took a step forward towards lady Bellona and bowed, "My lady, your daughter has made my very happy in our time together. Last night I granted her immortality for more selfish reasons that I admitted in my speech. I seek your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know a man normally goes to the father, but seeing he's no longer with us, I go to you my lady. I wish Hylla to be present as I know she is very important to Reyna. I believe I have made your daughter as happy as she has made me, and I do wish for us to be loyally together till the end of eternity. I can't imagine it with anyone else."

Hylla smirked, "You sure do know how to pick em Rey!"

Bellona held her hand to silence Hylla. I looked up at the goddess expectantly and she had a stern look on her face. Bellona looked sad, but said, "I deny you permission to marry my daughter."

My face flushed and I felt a painful stab in my heart. I didn't understand...What did I do wrong? Before I could say anything Bellona said, "You are simply to dangerous. You would be putting her in constant danger as you have many enemies. I cannot favor your marriage as I know that the target on Reyna's head will grow by the hundred fold. I can simply not bless that."

Hylla and Reyna looked ready to argue, but she raised her hand and they both flinched hard. This was not something I missed. Rage filled me, but I quickly controlled it. I had seen this kind of flinch before. In fact I have experienced it. It is a flinch that Clarisse had once to, it is a flinch that says your parents either did or still does abuse you. I took a deep breath knowing that if I brought this up it wouldn't help me, "My lady, I would protect her with my life. You, I am sure have heard my fatal flaw is loyalty. I don't say it lightly when I saw I would die for your daughter. She has made me more happy than I ever thought possible after the second giant war. I beg you for your blessing."

As I said this kneeled before the goddess. Reyna tugged my shoulder, "Percy, you do not have to beg for anything. Just because she said no doesn't mean it can't or won't happen."

Bellona looked at Reyna angrily, "You dare defy your mother?"

She stepped forward in aggressive stance towards Reyna, but I shot up, riptide drawn standing protectively in front of Reyna, "The only reason you live is because my soul reason for existence right now loves you despite the hard ships you have put her through. But make no mistake, if you lay as much as a finger on her from now till the end of her immortal life I will escort you to the void or Tartarus one depending on how I am feeling that day. The same goes for Hylla. When I said she was under my protection I meant it."

Bellona looked angry and then flashed away probably to return to the underworld. I turned around and immediately embraced Reyna, "I am so sorry Rey. I wanted us to be more traditional and normal. I hadn't even come to expect your mother wouldn't give me her blessing."

Reyna looked at me in shock, "My mother just denied you after everything you have done and you are apologizing to me, gods Percy. I should be the one begging for your forgiveness after that embarrassment."

I kissed her smoothly on lips, "Its like you said. Just because she doesn't give her blessing doesn't mean it won't happen. Hylla do I have your blessing to have your sister's hand?"

Hylla grinned at me, and surprised me when she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, "Damn right you do! You saved my life and her's in more ways than one. If anyone is worthy of my beautiful younger sister it is you Perseus!"

I gave Reyna a crooked grin, "I am one for two then. Not the ideal numbers, but I can live with it! Nothing except you can stop me from spending the rest of my immortal life with you."

Reyna and Hylla both looked at me with a clear 'awe' look. I grinned at her and pulled her in for another smooth kiss. I then looked to Hylla, "If she bother's you or tries to hurt you, you can come to me Hylla. My threat is out there. If she hurts you I will make sure she is unable to again."

She frowned, "How did you know?"

I knew what she was talking about. How did I know they were abused by Bellona. I grimaced and lifted up my shirt to reveal a few scars on my lower torso, "The flinch you two had, its one only a parent can cause. My step dad gave me these, I am familiar with the flinch all to well."

Reyna gasped at the site, "How have I never seen those before?"

I grinned, "Vesta helped me hide all my scars after the war. I keep some, but the ones that could be damaging to my body we put a powerful enchantment on them so that way they only faded, but I can still see and show them around if ever needed."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a tight hug. I looked at Hylla sadly, "You should inform your people of our battle plans tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of war my friend."

Hylla nodded sadly, "Yes I agree. I will leave you to in peace and go inform my people!"

With that she took off down the street. I grinned at Reyna, "Lets go back to our room and relax. I can see someone needs a massage or two!"

Reyna grinned happily, "You know me all to well Percy!"

With that she kissed me on the lips and I willed the shadows to us and we shadow traveled to my room for our final night my peace.

**(A/N) SO how is it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it, so I have an idea of what I may need to change or keep doing! If you hate it please tell me why and what I could that could potentially make it better. We have low reviews but high views so lets get those reviews up! **


	8. Family

**Chapter 8**

It was time to go to war. It was time to return what is rightfully ours. It was time for vengeance. I was appointed the commander of the army, with Hades as the General. Lord Hades would be accompanying us on the battlefield. I was to command the demigods and he was to command the small battalion of minor gods. That was the plan, and it was a good one!

The people were gathering in the throne room to be transported. Unfortunately my brother and the people of Atlantis were going to sit out as a troop reserve until we made it to Olympus. So imagine fighting the Olympian council with a plethora of minor gods, one or maybe two children of Kronos, one of the big 3, an army of monsters, and without Poseidon. It's going to be ugly, but I have faith in my people that we will be able to launch this attack and retake Camp Rome as we are calling it now.

My uncle Hades sat on a adjacent throne to Triton and he stood to give an address to the armies, "We are departing in ten mi-"

Suddenly three bright lights emerged in the room, so bright even the gods had to look away. After the brightness subsided my eyes landed on the three controllers of the world, the fates. Clotho stepped forward, "I have grave news. Lord Hades must step out of this fight today. If he steps against his brother, he will be killed and your hopes for survival and victory are slim."

An uproar went up through the throne room. Hades looked at the fates angrily, "My little brother does not control half the power I control. I have been beating on him since our father regurgitated Poseidon and I. Zeus may be powerful, but not as strong as I!"

Atropos, the fate of death looked at Hades sadly, "Hades you must step out of this. Live to fight another day. You must do this for the sake of the rebellion."

Hades looked at Nico, Jason, and I who were standing together telling him its okay to step down. Hades looked sadly at us then back at the fates, "I will not abandon my nephews, or my son. I must fight, even if it does cost me my life. I believe your uncle will take mercy upon me in the void, as I hope he did with Poseidon."

Nico darted towards his dad and Jason and I were forced to hold him back as he screamed, "We can't lose you! If you die then the war is over. Who will stand against Zeus?"

Clotho sighed, "We will not with hold the truth from you, even if it is for the good of mankind. If Hades' does not fight then the death of Nico Di Angelo will come painfully. He has not proven himself enough in this life to give Chaos a reason to show him mercy...I am sorry Lord Hades. If you choose the decision I believe you will make, we will put in a good and probably unneeded word to our uncle. You will reach paradise."

Hades had tears in his eyes, "Is this set in stone?"

Atropos eyes betrayed the oldest sister, "Nothing is set in stone Hades. But your death will come before this war is over. No one can take your position of power either. One of your children can take your domain, but not the power it possesses. I believe Lord Triton has already figured this out."

Triton looked at the fates sadly and nodded his head. I was torn. I didn't want to lose our uncle, he has been like a father to us in these past few weeks as we prepare our invasion of Camp Rome. If we lost him our chances of winning this war also drop. But I couldn't lose my brother Nico. The kid just meant to much to me. Hades pulled Atropos in for a hug, "Take care old friend!"

We all looked at Hades in shock, but no one said a word. Finally the fates gave Hades a small sad smile and disappeared. Hades took a look of determination and addressed the masses, "The price of war is high. If I must die to ensure my brother is avenged then so be it. If I must die to ensure the safety and the future of my children. So be it. The fight will be moved till tomorrow, I apologize for the delay, but I have the desire to spend one final night with my wife, and talk to my family."

Everyone murmured in agreement and most deities flashed back to the underworld and the demigods held their heads low, knowing our chances of winning had dropped significantly. My cousins and I approached our shocked uncle. As soon as we made it to his side he pulled the three of us in for a tight hug. Nico broke down into tears, as our uncle let us go and just held onto Nico whispering soothing things into his ear. He gave Jason and I very sad looks, it clearly said make sure Nico is taken care of.

Nico cried out, "This won't go quietly. If Zeus kills you I will kill them all! I swear it on the Styx!"

Thunder rumbled over head and I placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, "Don't worry little brother. He's not dead yet. Breathe, this is far from over. Clotho said nothing is set in stone, but we must be prepared. Jason and I are going to give you and Hades some time, why don't we all have dinner together in Atlantis, I know a place. Lord Hades you can bring Persephone."

Hades gave me a smile, "No more Lord Hades Percy Jackson. Just Uncle Hades, or Hades. You could be the general of our army tomorrow. You must lead our family to vengeance. I will meet you here in Atlantis at 7:00 o'clock sharp with Persephone. Nico and I will be here, you two bring girls let this be a night of celebration and not depression!"

With that Hades pulled the three of us in for a hug again and separated just as quickly flashing out of the room. Nico looked awe struck. I put my hands on his shoulders, "You alright there dead boy? You don't look so good."

Nico just shook his head and separated from me flashing out of the room as Thalia began to approach us. The last thing of him I saw were the tears. I looked at Jason with grief clearly on his face. Thalia just looked sad. I said, "Give him his time Thals. You will need to be there for him if Hades is to die. Nico's had a tough life, and I think its about to get a lot worse."

Thalia nodded her head in clear depression. Reyna and Piper were talking nearby. They were clearly giving Jason and I some space if we needed it. I looked at Jason and pulled him in for a hug, "Were going to get through this brother. You, me, Nico, were going to help each other get through this. I swear it."

Thalia put a hand on Jason's shoulder as he choked out some words, "He's been like a father to me Perce, for almost a year. He's been there for me, given me weapons, and a new place to call home. He's helped with the nightmares and the curse of being a son of Zeus. Percy, I don't want to lose another father."

I looked at Thalia and gave her a look that said give us a minute. Jason was now in near hysterics and I know he hated showing weakness in front of the people he thought as his family. Once it was just us in the throne room the tears leaked out. I knew he was holding back and I just embraced him not faltering my grip to let him know I was here for him. I said, "This isn't over Jason. If Zeus hurts Hades were going to kill him. You, me, Nico, the princes of the three. We are going to kill him. Raze Olympus, for Vengeance, for our fathers."

Jason sobbed out, "I hate him Percy. I hate Zeus! Why is he so evil? His brother's and sisters are so nice, but he's so evil."

I shuddered at the sound of my broken cousin, "Someone had to get the bad traits of Kronos, you should've met him,he was a right ass hole!"

Jason laughed a bit as we separated and his tears were beginning to slow and he wiped them out of his eyes. The sorrow is clearly in his eyes, "How is Nico going to handle this? What if he can't handle it?"

"Jason, we have all had hard lives. When this war is over the three of us will be closer than the world can possibly be prepared for. If the fates are right then the three of us will have lost our mothers, our fathers, and many people we have loved. You lost Leo, I lost Annabeth, Nico lost Bianca, we all share something in common Jason. It should push us closer together. We will lead the world into a united front for the first time in the history of the world. IF Nico can't fight then it falls to our responsibility to kill your fa- Zeus."

Jason's eyes steeled with anger, "We will kill him Percy. Hades is my father now, and if we have to defend him in this next battle then that is exactly what we are going to do. This war may begin and end tomorrow. If I see Zeus, you and I are going to fight him Percy, swear it to me!"

I nodded, "I swear it on the Styx Jason."

Thunder boomed. Suddenly a light appeared in the room and Rachel was there. Her body was golden and she said,

_An oath will take a life of the three._

_Brother's united will bring peace to thee._

_Together you will raze the ultimate power._

_Together you will bring never ending peace._

_Friend's turn on friends,_

_Father fights son,_

_Family kills family,_

_Sacrifice will end this war._

_Victory will be decided by the three Kings._

As quick as it happened it was over and Rachel was gone. The fates had interfered, I knew this was the final great prophesy, I don't know how I knew it, I just did. Jason and I looked at each other worriedly. We had just made an oath. Not to mention I had made two others just today. I looked at Jason, "The others are not to know about this. This prophesy says we win, but that could take an effect on how everyone fights. You tell Piper, I will tell Reyna. We will both tell Nico at some point, just not to soon, we have to protect our little brother Jason."

Jason just shook his head. He was clearly surprised at the new tone I had taken. This was my commander tone, that he has only heard once. I would like everyone to fight bravely and fiercely not cockily because the fates predict us to win the war. I put a hand on his shoulder, "We have to meet Uncle Hades in an hour so lets go get dressed and spend some time with our girls. I am sure Piper is worried about you."

Jason nodded his head and he pulled me in for a man hug, "Thanks Perce. I know we are going to get through this because you are leading us. Thanks for being there for me...brother."

I gave him a sad smile as he walked away. I took a deep breath as I felt the emotion overpower me. The fates said we are going to win, but we are fighting a child of Kronos on a real battlefield. I did it in the throne room, but that was close range, and I had the advantage. We are in trouble, how are we going to win this? Suddenly a voice filled the room, a voice that filled me with hope and confidence, "Relax my champion. You still have the eldest child of Kronos on your side."

I whirled around to look at my patron, Lady Vesta. I gave her a small smile and bowed to her, "My lady. It is great to see you without the council around."

Her smile was weak, but it was still there, "My apologies Perseus. I have been very busy. I have heard the prophesy, and it seems my little brother's time is coming. I fear that my sister has already gone to the void though."

My mind tried to process that bit of information and realization made my core go cold, "Lady Demeter is gone?"

Lady Vesta nodded her smile gone and a tear replaced it, "She was killed when she returned to Olympus for treason. Zeus has gone mad with power. I fear his children lust for power as he does though, so they dare not cross him. Nor do I believe they want to. Hera, Zeus and I will be the last immortal children of Kronos. Assuming he won't kill his own wife of course, or assuming one of us does not kill that idiot sister of mine. I was told by Nike that Hera was egging on the execution of our sister. Her lust for power clouds her judgment now. They thought Demeter of all people was going to be a spy!"

I knew Vesta was in a lot of pain, but I also knew the hearth was low at the moment. We sat in dead silence for a long time before she said, "When the final battle comes I will help you and your brother's defeat Zeus. I must stay back until then, if I die the war is lost. Percy you must remain strong, you are going to lose many important people to you if we are to win this war, you must be prepared. You must be strong."

I gave her a sad glance and worry filled my gut, would it be Reyna? Would it be Jason? Nico? Piper? Who would it be? I looked at the little fire that was being created by Vesta that represented the Hearth. The fire went dangerously low at the moment. I was thinking of all my potentially deceased friends. I said sadly, "If I lose her Vesta, I will not be able to continue fighting. Grief will consume me, I fear I will lose all hope then. She s my last ground to the world."

Vesta gave me a look of worry, "You must keep her safe then Perseus. No mortal or immortal in this war is safe."

I nodded with a new determination in my mind. I let out a deep sigh of stress just learning all the events of the day. I looked at Vesta as a smile creeped on her face, I was about to ask her what she could possibly be smiling about when she said, "Well on the bright side, Pallas and I are together now."

I looked at her in shock, "Aren't you supposed to be a maiden goddess?"

She gave me a mischievous look, "A oath I once took to Zeus, but I no longer serve under or around Zeus."

I gave her my best happy smile that I could muster at the moment, "I am very happy for you my lady. I can't wait to see the old bum again so I can congratulate him. I must have missed him during the gathering we just had. I saw Carter and Jack, but no Pallas."

She gave me a happy smile. I knew she was happy that I was happy, and we both took notice to the fire that flickered with hope, "Yes Pallas will be joining you on the battlefield! He was just running behind today."

I grinned crookedly at her, "Well speaking of running late I have to go get my favorite immortal women, and get to dinner with my uncle and brothers. I will see you soon, Lady Vesta!"

She smiled and pulled me in for a hug, "Its Aunt Vesta all the time now to you Perseus. Like my brother said you might be the general of our army tomorrow, you must be treated as our equal if we are to survive."

I nodded not wanting to disagree with the goddess. I know I am not their equals they are far wiser and more powerful than me. I just have the combat skill of a God, not really anything else. With my audience with Vesta being over I shadow traveled to Reyna's and I bedroom. When I arrived she was lying in bed with earplugs in and her eyes were closed. I gently sat next to the bed and she noticed my presence as she opened her eyes to meet mine. She gave me this heart melting smile and I couldn't help, but return it. She was so beautiful and distracting I almost forgot what I was supposed to be telling her, "Oh babe, I came back to tell you that we are going to have dinner with my uncle Hades tonight, and Lady Persephone. Jason, Piper, Nico, and Thalia will be joining us to. I know a place in Atlantis that serves the best steaks on the whole planet."

She looked at me happily that I was inviting her out and she asked, "How should I dress? Is this a really formal place?"

I gave her a wicked grin and kissed her on the lips and pressed my forehead to hers, "Dress hot, I mean after all I am going to be there!"

She laughed and pushed me backwards and I joined her in laughter. In felt good to laugh after the events of the past few hours. My expression went serious again, "Baby, I want to tell them. This could be Uncle Hades last night, I want him to know. I feel like he should know."

She looked at me sadly, but with understanding, "This is your family Per-"

I interrupted her, "Our family Rey. They will be your family to one day!"

The smile she gave me then could've killed me it was so sweet and genuine, "You know it was never a question of how I fell in love with you. We will tell our family tonight."

I beamed at her and kissed her on the lips. This kiss lasted a bit longer, but I groaned knowing we had somewhere to be in now like 15 minutes, "Go put on something skimpy, I know what we are doing for an after party, but not to skimpy, I don't want anyone staring at you. I prefer to keep our people out of the void!"

She laughed as she stood up and walked over to the closet quickly picking out her clothes. As a Roman, I guess she isn't a huge girly girl that takes hours to choose an outfit and get ready. It certainly is a change from the battle armor she was going to be wearing earlier. When she finally got dressed I will give it to her she looked sexy, she wore a tight short light blue dress. The dress complimented her body that was in perfect shape as a warrior. Thankfully she was still a pretty small girl considering how much of a dangerous fighter she was, she didn't exactly have Clarisse's build that makes the guy look bad because the girl has MORE muscle. She also was trying to put on some pearls that I had never seen before and pretty diamond ear rings I had only seen once. I smiled at her as I came up behind her to hook up her pearls, "Where'd you get the pearls and the ear rings?"

"My father gave me the ear rings. They were something he was actually going to give to my mother, but never got to. The pearls were a gift from your father actually." She said sadly.

"I wasn't aware my father ever gave you any gifts?" I asked in clear shock that she never brought it up to me.

She gave me a sad look, "It was shortly after the second giant war, when we shared out first kiss. He asked me not to tell you, but now that you see the pearls and he has passed its okay that I tell you. He came to me thanking me for helping you through the hard times. He also told me to hold on to you, because you were bound to do something stupid or dangerous in the future. He left me with the pearls and his thanks for taking care of his son. That was really the only time I ever talked to Lord Neptune. He seemed gentle though, but powerful. He loved you though very much Percy that was obvious."

I had wrapped my arms around her waste and she was telling the story in more detail and the words she exchanged as she knew my interest was peaked. When she finished I kiss her on the cheek happily, "Thank you for telling me Rey. I miss dad, even though I never really got to spend a lot of time with him, I knew he was always watching out for me."

She nodded her head sadly trying to understand the feeling of my sadness. I quickly let go of her and scrambled to get dressed. I knew we were going to be a little late to the throne room, but that's okay. Once I got my suit on once again I held out my arm for Reyna and we shadow traveled to the throne room of Atlantis. My family was all here, but it looks like they had just arrived. Thalia was in a black dress that really brought out the color in her light blue eyes. It was pretty modest too, and Nico was dressed in all black suit, which was pretty much the opposite of my sea green one. Jason was wearing a dark blue suit that matched the domain of his birth father, it was a good looking suit and Jason looked happy with Piper at his side. Piper was wearing a beautiful scarlet red dress that really looked similar to Reyna's but her's was strapless, and I knew people would be staring at her as we walked through the city. Lord Hades was wearing an identical outfit to Nico's as far as the color's go, the brand was clearly different, but the suits were pretty close to the same. Lady Persephone wore a tight orange dress and her eyes were rimmed with red where you could clearly tell she had been crying. Despite that she looked great, actually everyone did. Despite the fact that all the men except Hades had puffy eyes, the girls just wore solemn expressions of course except Persephone. I know after the first Titan war, Persephone and Hades had really fixed their relationship and he treated her like the queen she was. This was going to be hard on her and I knew it.

I cleared my throat and drew everyone's attention to me, "Its just a short walk around the corner to the restaurant. Its on me tonight, because you know Prince of the seas discount!"

Everyone chuckled at that and the men offered their ladies their arms and all of them took it. It looked very staged actually and if anyone was watching that they probably laughed at how synchronized it looked!

We walked to dinner and had a great time. The food was great, the drinks were great, the scene itself was great. We talked and were just merry for hours and hours on end. The women got a long well and the guys and I just talked about the glory moments in the past few wars we've fought in. Hades told a few sad and happy stories about his life and some of his better children. It was really a great time. Though after a while the night was coming to an end. We were all ordering wine to do some toasting and I realized we were the last people in the place other than the bar tender. The bar tender was an Atlantean so I knew he could be trusted with the secret I was about to share with my family. I tapped my wine with my fork and stood up at the table, "Well guys, before we start our toast let me just tell you something that I have been dying to tell someone over the past few weeks."

I had the attention of everyone and Reyna gave me a hopeful smile, "So before I became the official prince of the seas I knew I had to do somethings. One of them was to make Reyna immortal, one of them was to make Reyna and I the immortal councils of Rome...And the other..." I grabbed Reyna's hand off the table and held it gently in mine, "Was to ask Reyna to marry me!"

The whole table nearly jumped with excitement and my cousins stood up and brought me in for some bro hugs and even Uncle Hades brought me in for a tight hug wishing me the best of happiness. The girls kissed me on the cheek and pulled me in tightly for hugs. After we received all the congratulations from our family I said, "We weren't going to tell anyone. But given the circumstances we wanted everyone to know, just in case...Just in case this is our last night as a family together. I am sure you all can imagine why I decided to keep this a secret, in the interest of Reyna's safety. I leave my secret with you all in good faith."

Uncle Hades rose from his chair, "Then I know exactly what this toast needs to start off with... To Percy and Reyna. To people who definitely deserve each other and the happiness they bring to one another. I want to see some grandsons one day you two!"

We all raised our glasses to that. I then prayed to every powerful deity left on our side that Hades and my family would indeed live to see my children. The topic of my children inspired a whole new topic at my table. I stood again though wanted to get one more toast in, "Lets end this toast on a good note to... To our father Hades, you have been amazing to my brothers and I, we could never thank you enough for everything you've done for us. To Hades!"

Hades beamed at me and I had never seen the God's smile so big. Everyone cheered at my toast and we finished off the rest of our wine. I walked over to the bar and paid the bartender for everything and reminded him of anything that he heard was to remain a secret. He easily agreed and gave us a very nice discount on everything. When we all stood to leave Reyna said, "Does anyone have a camera actually, we should all get a nice family picture!"

Piper immediately nodded her head furiously, "Oh! I have a camera! Reyna's right lets take a picture!"

The guys groaned, but we all wanted this. I asked the bartender if he would step outside with us and take a picture with the Atlantean palace in the background. I knew it would be a beautiful picture this time of night. Reyna stood at my side and I wrapped my arm around her. The other couples followed suit and the bartender just smiled as he counted to three and took our family picture. We all clapped in good nature and looked at the picture. We all looked so happy. The hearth in my heart burns brightly at the moment, because it is moments like this that reminds me of what I am fighting for!

**(A/N) Well there it is. I hope you all liked this chapter. I have been honestly a little sad at the number of reviews I have been getting, all of them are good reviews, but there just isn't that many. Please just take a moment of your time and write me a short review of how I am doing! It would mean a lot!**


	9. The Battle for Camp Rome

**Chapter 9**

Reyna and I stood in front of the masses in the underworld. Hades stood off to my far right in front of a small army of minor gods, and some full gods. Hermes was the only Olympian still here, but he refused to fight his family. He was only here to help transportation. He had been through enough and he refused to have to fight his siblings. Surprisingly none of the Olympians saw it the way he did. Most of them thought he and their children were traitors, but hey that works for us, much easier to kill them on the battlefield that way if there are not emotional ties.

Everyone was dressed in full battle armor. My armor was a gift from Poseidon when I turned 19 and it was sea green and made of some kind of Atlantean metal that was really light and rare. Nico and Jason were both wearing matching obsidian black armor that were gifts from Hades.

Hades cleared his voice, you could clearly see he was nervous, you could say the same thing about my brother's though, "Perseus will lead the first round of the assault, we want to see what we are up against first. If there are no Godly forces, we will stick to the ancient laws. The fates are literally on our side, and if any of us join the void, I do not wish to give Chaos a reason to forsake us. So Perseus you first. And good luck!"

I nodded my head and addressed my army, "Today... We reclaim CAMP ROME!"

Everyone started beating on their shields in approval and started chanting Rome! Hermes then walked over to the middle of us and told everyone to clothes their eyes as he assumed Godly form and transported us all to the borders of what used to be Camp Jupiter. My entire army of approximately 300 fighters appeared on the field of Mars. We were standing on the highest point on the field. I know this because there used to be a gate right here that protected the Camp. There is no such gates now, and we could over see the remains of the entire camp. Much to our dismay, there was an opposing army on the other side of the field. I recognized Atlas, Athena, Bacchus, and Krios. I motioned for Jason and Jen to come to my side, "Hold up the olive branch of peace and come with me. Lets see what they have to say, before we send them to the void!"

Reyna tried to follow, but I said, "Rey stay here. If there is fowl play then you have to lead the army."

She looked at me with a glare, but nodded. Jason, Jen, and I shadow traveled to the front of the Olympian army with the olive branch of peace held high in the air. The four Titans and Gods presents marched forward to meet us. The Olympian monster army was pretty damn big, maybe two thousand strong. Among those I saw some bad ass monsters to, the Hydra, the Chimera, two drakons, and many other monsters I remember killing in the old days. The rest of the armies consisted of the population of Olympus, a few minor gods, hundreds of nature spirits, hundreds of legacies. I cleared my voice, "Athena, I don't suppose you wish to show us some of that wisdom of yours and join our side before I send you to the void?"

She grinned and flashed a spear into her hand, it radiated with a aura of death, "My spear was forged in the hellfire of Tartarus just as yours was. Percy Jackson, you disgrace Olympus and my daughter by being here today, and for that you will not walk off this battlefield alive."

I flinched at that while Jason growled. Jason looked at Bacchus, "So let me guess all the Olympians got their weapons forged in Hellfire?"

Bacchus glared at Athena, "No, only Athena, and a few of the others, as I am sure Jackson knows it is not exactly easy to get down there, especially if you were trying to haul more than a few weapons."

Jason said, "Bacchus, I always knew you were an ass, now don't prove to be a stupid ass. We offer you a one time chance of Asylum if you step out of this war right now. For gods sake man you have two kids in this army. Olympus will be Razed before this year is over and we will bring in a new age of peace."

Bacchus looked conflicted for a moment, but steeled his nerves and shook his head! Atlas chimed in, "Well said son of Jupiter, but I fear the Olympians are here to stay, as you can see our armies have merged together, and you stand no chance."

Jason handed me the olive branch and I said, "Then let there be war."

I burned the olive branch to a crisp and we all shadow traveled back to the front line of the armies. I stood at the top of the hill and looked back at army yelling, "Archers!"

Arrows were fired creating a cloud of darkness. Suddenly godly energy appeared on the field and blocked every single arrow we fired. I growled in anger. I shouted, "Weapons draw!"

I heard hundreds of blades and spears be unsheathed. I saw Atlas at the bottom of the hill give a motion forward and the monster army began to charge. I shouted, "No one is to cross Athena, her spear is now a soul ripping weapon. I will take her on." Some of the army looked at me with concern. Suddenly Hades, Thanatos, Nico, Pallas, Mnemosyne, and a few others appeared. This caused a movement on the back line of the army, I saw Hercules, Ares, Demos, and Phobos appear.

Suddenly our full army of minor gods flashed in and I grinned raising riptide in the air motioning it forward to cue our charge! Hades stomped his foot on the field and a giant crack appeared in the middle while hundreds of undead raised to combat the monster army. I surged forward and began to fire an onslaught of Greek fire into the enemy, I radiated with a red aura around me. One that I am sure looked similar to the one Ares gives, but everyone knew it was Vestas. My fire power was flowing through me so smoothly as I disintegrated monster after monster. I was now standing mere feet away from the collision point of our armies. I took a deep breath. Reyna was beside me, Jason and Nico were on the side of me, our army behind us. I locked eyes with my first kill and leaped forward towards the empousai. I quickly decapitated her with riptide as Irontide slashed through a harpy. Riptide slashed through a cyclops, while Irontide cut a hell hound in two. My two blades were death and destruction. Reyna was covering my back easily holding her own with a gladius. Monster's and nature spirits alike that crossed us were killed. Occasionally I would come across a demigod and I would ruthlessly cut him down as well. I knew there would be some, I knew that I could not show them any mercy.

Soon enough I had cut a gaping whole through the middle of their army with the help of my fiance and my brothers. Soon enough I was looking in the face of Athena, I looked back at Reyna, "Baby, go find Hylla and fight with her. You can't be around for this fight with Athena or she is going to kill you."

Reyna looked at me sadly and then brought me in for a heated kiss, we both poured emotion into it and she said, "Just come back to me!"

Before anything else was said she sprinted off back into the heat of battle to find her sister. I locked eyes with Athena as she came forward. Jason was at my side and I said, "Go to Nico, and help him take down Mars. I will handle this, its personal."

Jason looked at me warily, but then nodded, patted me on the shoulder, and charged towards Mars. I said, "So Lady Athena, or should I say Minerva since we are in Roman territory?"

She growled, "Minerva is weak and worthless. I will be victorious Perseus, you know you cannot defea me."

I pointed Riptide at her and I stomped at the ground causing a earthquake to shake the world, Athena was almost thrown off her balance when I said, "I don't agree!"

I surged forward and Athena rose her spear and shield to block my first few attacks. Her shield was invincible! Period. I was hacking at the damn thing and not even making visible scratches, both of my blades were beating down on Aegis as I tried to find another way to hit her. A nearby monster charged and I rolled backwards, spurred up and decapitated the beast. Athena looked at me amused, "Getting frustrated Perseus? You can't seem to land a hit on me, Monsters and gods are overwhelming your friends. You fight a hopeless battle!"

I looked around to see she was right. Jason had to abandon his help for Nico and go toe to toe with Krios again. Hades was trying to take down Atlas, but the fight was damn near even. Hades seemed to be pressing harder, so I believed he would be victorious, but not in time to help someone else. Hercules was plowing through the demigod army. I could see him taking out one after another. I saw Pallas approach him thankfully stopping him dead in his tracks. Clarisse was trying to fight her brother's who I remember used to terrorize her. She was not doing it a lone though as Jack and Charlie stepped forward to help her fight the two minor gods.

Athena must have noticed that I was distracted because she struck for the first time n the fight. Her spear nicked me in the side and I roared in agony. Golden ichor sprinkled down on the battlefield. I tried to strike back against Athena, but her defense was flawless. I felt tired as I could feel the effect her spear had on my soul.

Athena grinned, "You are so pathetic Perseus Jackson. I don't see how my daughter ever had emotions for you. Hero of Olympus they called you, you are nothing, but another pawn amongst queens and kings."

I growled as Athena charged forward. Instead of letting her reach me I created an Earthquake that threw her off her balance. As she began to fall forward, I slammed her shield with both of my swords causing her to drop it due to the power behind my blow. Athena tried to go for it, but it was kicked out of the way by a familiar face. Malcolm glared at his mother with anger, "Are you going to kill me mom? Are you going fight your oldest son?"

Athena's face dropped for a second, then it filled with rage, "You dare defy your mother!"

Malcolm's face softened, "I am doing what Annabeth would've wanted me to do. That is stand for what is right, and what Zeus did was wrong. Your rival or not mother, he killed his own brother. His lust for power is unquenchable, mother please see reason."

Athena yelled, "Step aside Malcolm, I do not wish to hurt you son."

Malcolm's eyes filled with tears, "I am no longer your son if you fight for Zeus' cause!"

Athena looked dumbstruck for only a split second. Then at the speed of light Athena darted forward and attempted to impale her son. Malcolm some how managed to block the strike and I surged forward to help him. All Athena had was a spear so I quickly pushed her off Malcolm with my two swords. I swung high with one sword and caught the point of her spear, I then swung low with my other and she caught it with the hilt. I then whirled around and feinted a strike below her but then sprang forward impaling Irontide into her chest. The battles that were closest to us ceased. I looked at Malcolm for permission. I wouldn't kill his mother right in front of him if he didn't want it. He asked, "May I?"

I nodded, but I kicked Athena's spear out of her hand sense her grip was so loose. I also withdrew Irontide from her stomach as she fell forward coughing up ichor. I held up Irontide in defense just in case Malcolm tried something. I handed him riptide and he walked over to his mother with tears leaking down his face, "I loved you. We all loved you. You were never there for any of us, yet we still loved you. You have forsaken me and your children. For that I must extract revenge on behalf of all my siblings."

Malcolm raised riptide to strike down, but suddenly Athena raised forward and impaled Malcolm straight in the heart with a small blade. Malcolm's face filled with shock. He then looked at the blade and his lifeless body fell backwards. My face filled with horror and anger. Riptide seemed to clang on the battlefield when it hit the ground. I darted forward picked up the sword and drove it straight through Athena's head. There was no scream, just instant death. She fell backwards at the force of my blow and her body assumed its true form in a last resort to heal itself, but then it erupted and the goddess of wisdom fell dead on the battlefield. The fighting on the field ceased as Athena and Malcolm both laid dead on the battlefield right next to each other.

I scanned the battlefield as most eyes were on me. I looked at Ares who was still fighting Nico, he shoved him backwards and roared at the site of his dead sister. Instead of continuing his fight with Nico he charged at me. I shot forward to meet one my least favorite gods, but a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of me. The force of the bolt sent me flying backwards with bells ringing in my ear. I thought I was seeing stars for a moment, I felt an arm go around me and help me up though. It was Ricky, the son of Aether. Jason was suddenly by my side as well preparing to defend any oncoming attack. Smoke filled the air and the entire battlefield ceased now. When the smoke cleared Zeus stood with Athena in his arms. His face was filled with Rage. Hades and Nico were also suddenly by my side preparing for a fight. Zeus, Ares, Hercules, and Bacchus, were standing next to each other looking at their dead sister with sadness and anger.

A golden light appeared beside me and Vesta was there treating my head really fast. I mean so fast she was there and gone in a matter of seconds. I stood tall once again. Weapons were all drawn preparing for a fight between Zeus and his children. I stepped forward, "She is the first of many if you don't surrender yourself over Zeus. Your death will be swift if you surrender.

Zeus angrily stepped forward, "You COWARD! Percy Jackson step forward and face your punishment!"

Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hands. Hades stepped forward in my defense, "You dare call him a coward! You are hiding behind your children allowing them to die for you. You killed our brother out of fear yet you call him a coward. Our mother would be DISGUSTED with you!"

Zeus roared, "If you are so high and mighty then fight me yourself! Be damned with you brother. Our nephew has killed my daughter, and he will pay. Hand him over or die!"

Hades laughed, which sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "Step forward if you dare little brother. For I will not hand over any of my sons today."

I locked eyes with Jason and he nodded. We stepped forward together, as I said, "It is us you want Zeus. Fight us for the House of Hades!"

Nico was at our side then as the three of us stood protectively in front of Hades. Zeus roared, "My own son would dare stand against me!"

Jason glared, "I have only one father, and that is Lord Hades. Go to the crows you bastard!"

Zeus screamed and hurled his master bolt at Jason, but faster than any of us could react Hades appeared in front of us taking the master bolt straight to the chest. My brothers and I screamed at the site of our uncle being hit, my heart tanked as Hades absorbed the bolt causing him to fall the ground dead. He took his true form for a moment, and it was the darkest and brightest one I had seen yet, but before anything else could be done, Hades lifeless body fell to the ground. His immortal soul had gone to the void.

I stepped forward and held both my hands to my side clenching my fist so hard they turned white. I fell to my knees and slammed the ground with my hands causing my most powerful earthquake ever. I then shot my hands forward and grasped for the water in Jupiter's blood. Jupiter froze as I now controlled part of his body.

Lightning was raining down from the sky as Jason was enraged. Hundreds of more undead soldiers joined the battle and shadows covered the battlefield as our youngest brother was distraught and angry.

A sudden blast of power was shot towards me, but a bright golden light appeared in front of me. Unfortunately the scene caused me to lose focus so I lost control of Zeus. I looked up to see Vesta covering me, and glaring at Hera who had clearly fired the blast of godly energy. Zeus took his master bolt throwing it into the ground drawing all of his forces off of the battlefield!

My brothers and I rushed to Hades, Nico was distraught with tears and Jason and I just stared as he was killed so easily, so quickly. The master bolt truly was the most powerful weapon once again. That was one of the thousands of thoughts that was swimming through my head. The furies appeared before us looking at their late master sadly. The helm of darkness came off of his head and landed on Nico's they cried out, "Hail the King of the Underworld, Nico Di Angelo, God of Shadows, Riches, Death, Ghost, and the Underworld!"

Everyone on the field kneeled to Nico, except for Jason and I who were still in to much of shock to comprehend what had happened. Persephone suddenly appeared on the field who fell grief stricken to her knees. She cried onto Uncle Hades lifeless body. Surprisingly Nico stood up and walked over to her pulling her in for a hug. He held his step mother tightly as she sobbed into Nico I heard him whisper, "I will avenge him I swear it. Your father will not get away with this!"

Jason and I looked at our brother sadly. Reyna was at my side as she crawled under my arm putting her arm under me in comfort. I turned to address the army, "We have won the battle at a great cost. Camp Rome is now ours."

For those who weren't close to Hades which was most of the army loud cheers went up. After a minute I held my hands in the air silencing the crowd, "We lost a powerful Ally today. We have lost the leader of the army. But it is not over. This war is far from over. It isn't over until my brothers and I lay dead on the battlefield, and we will not surrender until Zeus' head hangs on the walls of the Underworld!"

More cheering went up at this, "I slew the Lady Athena on the battlefield. To her children, I apologize, I am sorry that it had to be done. Athena killed a good friend of mine today though on this field, Athena killed her oldest son Malcolm in rage and what she thought was betrayal."

The children of Athena all had tears in their eyes. There were more than I thought as I could tell there were at least eight living. I took a deep breath, "He died a heroes death. He will be honored and he will make it to Elysium as will all of our fallen soldiers will today. Now let us rebuild camp Rome from the ashes so we may rise above the rest and raze Olympus to the ground! Brick by Brick!"

The crowd cheered even louder and thousands of supplies appeared on the battlefield, complimentary of the Minor Roman gods present. I went over to Nico's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Thalia was on his other side wrapping her arms around him telling him it was going to be okay. Persephone looked grief stricken and she walked over to me, "I want to fight from now on. My father has killed my mother and now my husband. I will not sit by while he kills anyone else I care about."

Vesta appeared by my side addressing Lady Persephone, "I am afraid my champion cannot grant you your wish Persephone. You se-"

Persephone yelled, "This demigod has no right to tell me no!"

Vesta calmly disagreed, "That demigod is now the general of this army. Triton has enough on his plate to take the reigns."

I looked at Vesta strangely, "Why would I disagree to letting her fight? She has lost everyone she cares about! Who are we to not let her fight!"

Vesta was about to reprimand me, before a sudden realization hit her, "You haven't sensed it yet, in all your grief you haven't noticed the new presence!"

Persephone was about to shout before she suddenly realized what Vesta was implying. I on the other hand was completely baffled by this entire conversation. She whispered loud enough for only Vesta and I to hear it, "I'm pregnant."

Lady Vesta smiled brightly and even in this dark moment, I had to smile at the revelation. Lady Persephone shed a single tear, "She will never know him. She will never have a father."

That one hurt my heart at the sound of her broken voice. Nico and Jason seemed to now take interest in our conversation. Jason asked, "Who won't ever have a father?"

Persephone smiled lightly, "I am pregnant."

Jason and Nico both looked awe struck. Sadness covered their faces at the realization of what it all meant. Even I was still trying to process the events as this has taken all of us by surprise. Persephone said sadly with tears running down her cheeks, "I always wanted a child. I never had a demigod, and we were never allowed to have a Godly child. When we broke away from Zeus' command Hades and I immediately tried to have one, but we had no luck. I guess the fates work in mysterious ways."

Vesta comforted her niece and flashed them back to the underworld. Nico, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Reyna, and I, looked at the body of Lord Hades. Nico snapped his fingers and his body was wrapped up in a beautiful shroud. It was obsidian black and looked like it was surrounded in bones of all kind. A proper shroud for the former king of the Underworld. Nico snapped his fingers again and the body disappeared. We all looked at where he had just previously laid with sadness.

My mind suddenly became clouded with anger. That was strike three for Zeus. First he killed Wise girl, then he killed my father, and now he has killed my uncle. This strike will cost him his immortality!

**(A/N) Sorry for the delay in the update. I have been super busy with work and my publisher's have been hassling me about finishing the edits on my new book. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. A New Plan

**Chapter 10**

I stood in front of the army of Atlanteans prepared to give my speech. Most were still unaware of my uncles unfortunate death. Many people looked excited, probably hoping to be called to the front lines. But now was not quite the time for that speech not yet anyways. The Atlanteans had once again gathered in the throne room. My brother Triton flanked my right sitting in his throne. My brother Nico flanked my left standing with confidence and determination. Jason was just a little behind Nico standing there with a look of sadness in his eyes. Its been several days since the untimely death of my uncle Hades. We have since then rebuilt Camp Rome, it now stands proud once again. We have decided to hold off the production of New Rome, because everyone is now fighting. Retired, active, man, woman, and child, as Romans everyone from here on out would be fighting. They felt it their duty to aid the final offense of the Roman Legacy. Camp Rome was nothing, but a large war machine. The Greeks had helped raise Camp Rome back up to standard and anxiously awaited for our next attack, which I was going to have to be addressing later on in the day.

I took a step forward towards the masses and held my hands in the air to quiet down the audience. As prince of the seas, people listened to me, so it only took a few moments for the whole kingdom to fall silent. I took a deep breath, "As most of you know, the invasion of the mortal world has already begun. We successfully reestablished Camp Rome, and rebuilt it from the ashes. The Roman Empire has risen from the ashes!"

Cheers went up loudly and many people were chanting Rome. The city was not segregated, but there were Roman sea gods and their descendants in the crowd so it was an overall happy message, to hear the success of their brethren. I cleared my throat, "Like every victory it came with a price though. Let us bow our heads to the fifty three demigods we lost in the battle."

Silence enveloped the city as many sad their prayers for the souls of the dead to rest in peace. I sighed, "Now the fifty three demigods will be honored as heroes. There losses were tragic, but none even came close to the one God we lost on the field. Let us bow our heads and mourn the loss of my Uncle Hades former King of the Underworld."

The crowd was quiet with shock only for a moment, then it erupted in panic. Triton stood up shot a beam of power over the audience drawing the attention back to the throne area. He said, "We lost a powerful ally yes. Zeus has now killed three of the eldest Gods. Only three now remain. This war however is far from over. My brother and I still stand perfectly capable. Percy, your prince of the seas holds a blade that can rip the soul of an immortal, riptide."

I uncapped my sword and held it in the air for the people of Atlantis to see it. Triton continued, "Zeus is only one God. He may have many gods supporting him, but we also have killed his primary strategist, the Lady Athena fell dead on the battlefield seven days ago!"

Cheers erupted throughout the city. Most people hated Athena for disgracing my father all those years ago. Being so disrespectful and being such a sore winner. Many people I know were placing bets on who the first immortal on their side to bite the dust would be, most of us were thankful it was Athena. I grinned at the rejoice of the crowd as Triton brought them back down, "You see this is far from over. This war will come at a heavy cost, with the victors unknown. But if we are the victors we will bring in a new age to the world. A age of peace and prosperity. The final age of our world. It will be the longest and the strongest in the history of existence. Stand with us, my brothers and sisters, my friends, and family, friend and foe, let us Raze Olympus to the ground together. We now have allies to avenge, we still have promises to keep. For we will not rest until the head of Zeus is on the walls of Atlantis and the Underworld!"

People were now shouting and screaming Raze, the people were fired up now. I patted my brother Triton on the shoulder, "We must return to Camp Rome, we expect you to be there for the meeting if at all possible brother. You need to know of what our attacking plans are."

He looked at me with no emotion, "Are we setting you and Di Angelo's plan in motion?

I smiled grimly nodding my head.

Triton said in acceptance, "I will be there little brother!"

I smiled, "See you soon."

With that I walked off the throne platform with Nico and Jason following right behind me. We walked side by side to the closest shadows and disappeared.

_Line Break_

The council of the free world had gathered in a completely sound proof, God proof, spy proof, room in Camp Rome. This is the first time everyone has gathered in one place since the death of Poseidon. I stood at one end of the table with Triton, while Jason and Nico stood at the opposite side. The Lady Vesta sat behind us with Pallas tending to the hearth. The rest of us were waiting for everyone else to file in. After several minutes the meeting began. I said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Gods, and Goddesses, we have a plan. We also know of the Olympian's plans."

Everyone edged forward in anticipation. The Lady Styx asked, "How did you come to acquire this information General Jackson?"

I smiled brightly, "An old friend of mine is working for us on the inside. It took a lot to convince this person, but she has now figured out most of the Olympian plans, and has for obvious reason chosen to remain unanimous."

Lord Delphin leaned on the table, "Your sure this person can be trusted?"

I looked at Triton and he nodded at me, "I can only tell you this much, there are only three people in this world who are alive that know the nature of this girls relationship with me."

Many people looked at me questioningly. None more than Reyna who I could swear had betrayal in her eyes. I quickly said, "The girl is my sister and a daughter of Poseidon."

An uproar entered the room and I saw Reyna release a deep breath that clearly showed she was glad it was not a lover of mine or something. I don't know how women's minds work, so I just like to keep guessing. Triton banged his Trident on the floor and everyone went silent. I sighed, "This girls parent hood has remained a secret throughout the ages, but she is immortal, and is far older than myself. She is a few years short of Triton if that tells you anything. We all know hold old he is to!"

Many people chuckled at this and Triton glared. I gave him a cheeky smile and continued, "She wishes to remain unknown though, and it will remain that way throughout the war. Now lets get to what the Olympians are planning."

Everyone nodded sitting up straight and clearly putting on their thinking caps. It was slightly humorous to see so many deities become so serious in such a mortal like way. I grinned inwardly saying, "So if anyone has noticed yet, we can't go past Kansas in any direction. North, South or East, of that land is unreachable. There is a line that runs from the bottom tip of Texas, to the most northern point Canada. This line is celestial bronze and under ground. It is a thin line and varies in different locations, however we have not been able to find the hole in it yet. Apparently Lord Hephaestus had been building this line for years. But he only connected it after the assault on Camp Rome. The center of the line is in Wichita Kansas. That is where our next battle will take place."

Mnemosyne raised her hand, and I pointed to her so she could speak, "Why is it we wish to attack the center of the line. That is most likely where the majority of the forces will be, wouldn't it be better to dig up this celestial bronze line and destroy it passing through somewhere else?"

I groaned, "Yeah we thought of that. Unfortunately Hephaestus created this line when the Labryinth was still around. So the line is probably several hundred feet underground by now, which would make it impossible to dig it up. However, in Kansas there is a mine that they have a base sitting on top of. This is where he recently connected the line so it is the closest to the surface and easiest to reach. Our strategist from the Athena cabin calculated that if we dropped a bomb down into the mine we could level the mine and break the celestial bronze line. From there we would inhabit this base and prepare for our final assault...On Olympus."

Hecate chimed in, "A three battle war. What happens if we lose in Wichita?"

Triton and I locked eyes. We both agreed it was time to reveal a knew a potentially larger threat. I ran my hands through my hair and everyone could see the stress that I was now going through. I sighed deeply and looked down at the table, "Triton and I were the only ones who knew this. Vesta informed us that her father is going to be brought back to rule by Zeus' side, father and son. Zeus is not afraid of Kronos anymore now that he holds the immortal killing master bolt. If Kronos rises, and we can't breach the line in time the war is over, and we will be hunted to extinction..."

The room went dead silent. Tyche the God of luck said, "Were dead then."

Many people nodded and I looked around in shock at the people who agreed with him. Our plan was now ready to be put into action. I slammed my hands on the table and everyone flinched. I drew riptide and drove it straight through the table. I said with a tone that made most people tremble, "You see this blade? It has now killed multiple immortals. Gods that have stood for thousands of years. Zeus is on my hit list and he will fall to this blade. Wichita is not lost yet, their forces are strong, but I am prepared to send some immortals to the void. The time for mercy is gone my friends. This war is not over until every person in this room lies dead on the battlefield...Only then do we lose. But we will not go quietly into the night. We will not surrender. We fight to the last man, woman, and child. If you don't want to fight then leave. Go take refuge in Alaska, you will be safe there until the end of the war. It is truly the land beyond the gods, but that doesn't mean gods can't go there. If you truly have that small of faith in our army, then we will see you on the other side."

I drew riptide out of the table and capped my pen. I turned around and looked at Vesta and Pallas, who eyed me warily. I looked at the hearth and it looked like the fire was about to go out. I looked at it dejectedly, I knew I was going to have to do something desperate to bring hope back. The final part of my plan. I then said, "I will do what I have to. We will put it to a vote. All in favor of assaulting Wichita with the army tomorrow at first light."

Everyone's eyes widened. Triton asked me, "Isn't this a little soon, and rash?"

I shook my head, "In a week or less they will rise Kronos. I can't beat him again, not if hes at full strength. Not even if Poseidon and Hades were both still here. He will be far to powerful. We will need five days to re-establish our forces and gather the Atlantean army outside of Olympus. This is the only way... All in favor."

I looked around the table as I raised my hand. Everyone looked at me, but no one raised their hands. I sat down in my chair in defeat. Reyna came to approach me, but I couldn't even look at her. She didn't even support the idea. I put my hands in my face, and I could feel all the eyes on me. I knew what had to be done, even if the masses weren't going to support me. I stood up and clicked the trident pendant on my necklace. Sea green armor appeared on my body. I then drew riptide saying, "Then I will see you all in paradise. I will go a lone and face the army in Wichita. It works best this way, they won't send the monster army to fight one demigod. There are however several immortals on this base a long with three Olympians. If I can manage to take down the base then we can set up shop tomorrow, without any of you breaking your nails."

I said this with hostility as I went on. My brothers tried to approach me, but I held my sword up threateningly, "I will see you all in the morning."

People started to shout my name, but I pulled a shadow to me and disappeared from the room.

When I appeared I was against a tall wall that was surrounded by guards on top. I had seen many images of this place via Google satellite, and now that I am here I can go through the place undetected.

The fortress wasn't that big, now if I brought the whole army here then yes the gods would send reinforcements and then we would have a full scale battle. But if I can get threw this whole then make it towards the lounging area of the base, then I could start the immortal fighting there. Sure the plan was suicide, but I was to angry to see reason at the moment. Our plan had worked to well. I was angry that my people didn't have faith in our armies. I knew we could do it. My fatal flaw is loyalty, did they really believe I would lead all into a death trap. I shook my head and steeled my nerves. I will show them. I can do this.

Before I could move two people appeared at my side. Jason, Ricky, and Nico were glaring at me harshly they were about to start shouting, but I quickly held a finger to my lips silencing them. I motioned for them to come closer and we all crouched and began talking. Jason started, "What the hell Percy? You can't just leave like that!"

I glared at my brother, "Actually I can, I am the general of the whole damn army!"

Nico just grinned, "I didn't think you had it in you Perce!"

I gave my signature crooked smile, "Your plans always do seem to come out working perfectly, little brother!"

Ricky looked baffled. Jason shook his head, "What in the Tartarus are you guys talking about?"

Nico chuckled, "Don't get your underwear all tied up Jason, Percy and I had a plan. We just didn't want to tell you, because we wanted you to be surprised."

Jason looked at us in shock, "Was the plan to come and commit suicide?"

Nico and I exchanged looks when I began to tell him the plan Nico and I had come up with last night. It was simple, we would attack in a very small group of no more than 5 and take out the immortals here. We would leave one alive so that way they wouldn't raise the alarms to Olympus. That one immortal will be my sister. We explained how she was on the base and prepared to do what it took to keep Olympus out of our hair. By the time any of the gods on Olympus realized what had happened we will have broken the celestial bronze line and we will invade the base at full force in the morning. Triton knew the plan that was why he didn't stop me, even though he could've very easily. Our plan was simple. Breach the base, kill the immortals, have my sister message Olympus on the hour every hour to ensure the base is still standing. Then by morning when new immortals come to switch out with the ones here our whole army will be here and they will be hopelessly slaughtered and we could kill up to half the Olympian council in one night.

When I finished explaining to Jason and Ricky in depth of how we came to fishing up this plan and how we had planned to execute it, Jason's jaw hit the floor. He then scratched the back of his head, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Ricky asked before we could answer, "Why did you invite me?"

I smirked, "You wanted your father's name to be proven worthy of an Olympian. Well if his son can defeat a few immortals then I believe that is a very worthy immortal. I have a feeling your father will be watching over you, and we may need the help of a powerful God like that. Ricky you are the top sword fighter I have ever seen, you stood toe to toe with me on your first day. No one has ever been able to do that. Stand with us, I will make sure your father gets the recognition he deserves."

Ricky nodded and Nico went back to addressing Jason's question, "Honestly we didn't want to miss the surprise look on your face? We knew there were spy's in the council we don't know who, but it has to be someone. They knew we were striking Camp Rome first, we could've taken a number of locations first like the black fortress, but no they didn't doubt for a second we were going for the Roman Camp. Someone had to have told them so we put together this little fiasco. We needed everyone to looked shocked and surpirsed."

Jason shook his head sill amazed that we had come up with such a full proof plan. Then Jason's eyes widened, "Our girlfriends are going to kill us!"

Ricky smirked at that. Nico and I however exchanged knowing looks and then high fived each other! Jason and Ricky looked at us like we had lost it and I said, "Dude, we thought of that to. On all of our beds was a note to Piper, Thalia, and Reyna. It told them the whole plan and everything we just told you. They were told to help lead the army tomorrow with Triton commanding the front lines. We couldn't risk saying our plan out loud and having our rooms bugged. Plus they would've tried to stop us. So when Nico and I discussed this we did it in Tartarus. We had to be 100% sure that no one would figure out our plan. This is our only hope. If we can take this base then all we have left is Olympus."

Ricky looked shocked and paled, "You two went back to Tartarus? That's a little extreme and paranoid don't you think?"

Nico and I just grinned, "It worked didn't it. You should've seen the look on all your faces, when Percy just got up and left! It was hysterical!"

Jason looked at me dead in the eyes, "Next time I want in on your plans. I don't know why you guys found it necessary to leave me out, but I want to be apart of it next time. Tartarus or not I should've at least been told, I thought Percy was trying to kill himself! Plus Reyna is going to kill you regardless so while we are killing these immortals I will start writing your eulogy!"

I paled at the thought and Nico and Jason fist bumped each other while I just glared in response. Ricky looked amused by our bantering, which is probably a little strange to him considering we are standing right outside the enemy line. I exasperatedly said, "Can we please get to the killing immortals part of this mission, I am a little bored here!"

My brothers shook their heads at me and nodded. We all darted around the closest corner and I took out a grappling hook. I perfectly threw it on top of the wall and began to scale it. I looked back down at my brothers, "Here we go guys, let the games begin."

I flipped myself onto the roof and lodged riptide into the closest patrolling monster. I noticed there was another person on this side of the wall with us and I quickly shot forward impaling Irontide into the archer. His body crumbled and I threw him off the wall to the side I had just come from. Jason, Ricky, and Nico were quickly by my side on the roof top as we surveyed the area. There were two lookout on every part of the wall. Not including the lookout in every tower. There were easily four towers on this wall and I could see all of the archers in the towers. Each section of the wall had a monster and a archer as there look out. I looked around completely unimpressed, "Athena really was the brains of this operation this defense is horrible."

They looked at me questioningly and I grinned. I said, "If I was you'll I would get down from this wall because its coming down. We have to bring the immortals out to play. There are three Olympians and up to seven immortals including my sister."

Nico looked at me curiously, "You left that part out Perce, who is your sister?"

I gave him a happy look, "You know her, and she's a hunter. I will allow her to introduce herself once we get to her!"

Both of their eyes widened and they launched themselves over the wall. Now that they had passed the celestial bronze line that was clearly under this wall they were able to openly shadow travel once again. I stomped my foot on the ground and summoned a massive earthquake. Earthquakes came almost as easily as water did with Poseidon gone and some of his powers passing into me I am much more in touch with my domains.

The whole world rumbled and the wall began to collapse. Archers had finally spotted me and began opening fire. I stretched my senses towards the Earth though and gave one last powerful stomp causing the whole wall to crumble to pieces at once. As I began to fall and stumble with the wall I shadow traveled down. I saw the whole where I needed to drop the bomb which was currently in my back pocket.

I looked in front of me to see my brothers and I surrounded by immortals. The lead immortal was Mars, and he was holding my sister by the throat, "Evening Jackson! I think we found your little traitor!"

I glared at him, "Phoebe are you okay?"

The huntress eyed me with fear clearly in her eyes. I said, "I will allow you to live if you let her go Mars!"

My brothers looked at me like I was crazy, but it was the truth. The huntress Phoebe was my sister, she confronted me about it after the second giant war, she wanted to get to know me since apparently I had gained the favor of her best friend Zoe, but now I fear her life may be coming to a swift end. Mars shouted, "Your surrounded punk, your head will hang in Olympian Throne Room! Surrender or die."

I growled, "Die!"

Before anything else could be said Mars slit Phoebe's throat and my eyes widened with anger. Mars said, "Then lets dance."

**(A/N) Sorry to end the chapter so suddenly but the battle will be several pages long for me, and I would like to stretch this out into more chapters. The reviews are low in number, but all of them are good so please please please review more!**

**To answer a few Reviewers:**

**A guest asked about a Percy Annabeth Reunion and yes there will be ONE in the story.**

**A guest said not to bring Kronos back. Well its funny someone said don't bring back Kronos and then it gave me this idea to make him POTENTIALLY rise. The key word is potentially. **

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**


	11. I'm Going to Witchita

**Chapter 11**

Darting forward I clashed blades with the Roman God of War. I hated him, I had never hated anyone other than Mars or Zeus more in my whole life. He killed my sister. A girl that I had not even gotten to know that well. Hatred swelled deep inside me, our plan has been thrown to shit, all because Mars was a disgraceful bastard.

Sparks flew across the battlefield as immortals began to attack my other friends, we were surrounded and immediately began to be overwhelmed. Mars and I fought like no one else was there though. Other immortals would try to approach me, and Mars would slap them away or I would impale them. Among the already dead immortals I recognized Morpheus and Hypnos who fell to riptide in an attempt to suppress me. The other immortals took the hint and left Mars and I to our grueling death match.

I jabbed at his face as we clashed blades causing him to stumble backwards at the abruptness of my attack. He glared at me as he held his broad sword proudly. He smirked, "What's wrong Jackson? Having problems? My Roman persona is far stronger than that weak and pitiful son of Zeus. My father raised me to never surrender, to be the perfect warrior you stand no chance against me."

I growled, "Your son Frank was twice the man or God you could've ever been. You disgrace him with your disgusting position in this war. For disgracing my friend, and killing my sister, only one of us may walk off this battlefield alive."

Mars smile never wavered, "Its treason then!"

We both surged forward, my first strike went towards his head and then it whirled down to his legs and lightning speed. Unfortunately he matched my speed and gave a punishing elbow to my face when he stepped into my inside. That wasn't his last blow either, he brought his sword around his head and I jumped backwards, but not fast enough to be slashed straight across the chest. I screamed in pain as ichor colored the battlefield. I felt my soul begin dissipate by the second. For the first time in this war I felt the fear of death. I was strangely comforted by it, but I was also afraid of it. I looked at Mars in shock, "You were one of the Olympian's whose blade was forged in hellfire?"

Mars held his sword in the air proudly, "The sword that will kill Perseus Jackson, it will go in a museum at the end of this war!"

I looked around the field. Jason was standing toe to toe with Lord Bacchus, the plants in the environment were starting to take swings though and Jason was about to be on the ropes. I felt the storm coming though, so there was hope. I glanced at Nico who was fighting blade to blade against Artemis who was smirking with triumph. Nico wasn't giving her an inch though. Ricky stood against two immortals, the sons of Ares, Phobos and Demos, they already looked a little banged up and Ricky was tearing them to shreds with speed and his power. He seemed to be fighting in a trance though and I know he was seeing his worse fears. I knew this from experience. Then my eyes drifted over to my sister and she was dead on the battlefield without a sign of life. The fire re-entered my stomach. The anger surged through me. Then the faces of my family came flying through my mind, but none stood out more than Reyna. It only took this to remind me why I was fighting.

I glared at Mars, "Your head will hang on the walls of New Rome. Prepare to die traitor."

Mars prepared for a fight, but it would never come to him. I stomped on the ground and screamed with power, a blue aura surrounded me and I let out the most powerful earthquake that I knew would make my father proud. The blessing of Triton I could feel it, he is near. The ground cracked open and it split further and further apart. I knew this hole went straight to Tartarus. I then willed the water vapor in the air to stop feeding Mars oxygen. Mars suddenly turned white when he realized what I was doing. He jumped in the air and tried to slash at me, I blocked it with riptide and struck him straight in the stomach causing the air to pop out of his chest. He gasped for breath, but it never came. I grinned as he fell to the ground clutching his throat. His blade clanged to the ground, and I stood in front of him, "For Phoebe, the daughter of Poseidon."

I then decapitated Mars causing his head to roll on the ground all the way to Artemis' feet. Mars true form tried to fill the battlefield, but everyone knew it was to late. I fell to the ground in exhaustion, but not before I threw Nico my sword in pen form who was now fighting with renewed vigor. Skeleton warriors had surrounded me in protection, even though I am sure it was unneeded. Only three immortals remained on the field, Artemis, Bacchus, and Demos. I warily stood up and tried to help who needed it the most, and it looked like it was Ricky.

I limped over there in pain. Demos was hacking away at Ricky who was now on the ground. Next to him on the ground laid the incapacitated Phobos. I stretched my senses and held the water in Phobos' ichor. He froze and Ricky eyed him warily. He then noticed me and quickly darted forward ramming his blade into Phobos. I let go of him as Ricky took his blade running it straight threw Phobos' stomach and ripping it out and swinging in a decapitation movement. I knew he wasn't dead, but I also knew he was going to Tartarus while he attempts to reform.

Ricky looked at me gratefully and ran over to Jason who was losing his fight with Bacchus. I walked over to Nico and saw him fighting two blades vs. two hunting knives. The fight was nothing, but a blur of strikes from both contenders. I knew I didn't have the strength to hold Artemis' blood and I also knew that I didn't have the strength to fight any longer. My chest still felt like it was trying to be ripped in two. I felt like my soul was trying to escape me. All I could do was watch as my little brother swung and hacked at Artemis. It was strike after strike, blow after blow, dodge, counter, parry, both sides seemed evenly matched. Artemis had such speed, but she was having to fight other forces coming in from different directions. She would be slashed in the leg by skeleton warriors and she would have to fight Nico and them at the same time. She was losing a slowly turning fight. Nico swung riptide high and Artemis successfully blocked it. However she wasn't fast enough to catch his stygian iron blade that stuck her in the thigh. She let out a childish scream and she glared murderously at Nico. He just grinned though as his speed seemed to increase. Artemis tried a desperate impaling technique, but Nico spun around the blade and elbowed Artemis in the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Nico held riptide at her throat, "This is for my sister you man hating bitch!"

He then drove my blade straight through the Goddess of the moons throat causing ichor to erupt from her body. Nico walked away dramatically as the world filled with a bright golden light, which was her true form.

Our attention went to Jason who was on the ground breathing heavily. Ricky was throwing beams of light right in Bacchus' face, but that was not stopping the advancing God. Nico darted forward and shadows surrounded Bacchus. He roared, "You Di Michael brat! Where are you? Are you a coward? Are you wounded after my daddy killed yours!"

I could see Nico take a demented form in the shadows. It was the same form I had once seen Hades take in my first few days at Camp Half Blood when he came out of the fire. It struck fear into my core, Nico said in a demonic voice, "Look into the eyes of death and see your never ending punishment!"

Nico threw Riptide to the ground and impale Bacchus in the throat with his Stygian Iron Sword. He would reform, but not anytime soon. He had gone straight to Tartarus.

Jason stood up gasping for breath shaking himself off, "Damn I hate plants! No more! Next time I fight Mars, Percy fights Bacchus!"

I chuckled lightly, but it hurt to laugh. We looked around the ruins of the base and Ricky blew a quiet whistle, "Damn guys, we did good work!"

Jason and Nico high fived each other and reached for me to continue the three way high five, but my eyes were already somewhere else. I slowly and solemnly walked over to my deceased sister. I fell to me knees as I wrapped Phoebe in my arms. Her sea green eyes were still open and I slid my fingers across them closing them. Tears stung the back of my eyes as I felt the pain of the lost of my oldest and only sister. I sobbed lightly, "I am sorry Phoebe. I promised you, I promised you would be safe. I am so sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me!"

Suddenly multiple bright lights appeared and many immortals with weapons drawn appeared. I heard a loud voice boom, "Is the area secured?"

I recognized the voice, but I couldn't respond to it. Jason shouted back, "Immortals are all gone, but Triton there is something you should see."

I heard footsteps running towards me, then I saw Triton on the ground next to me staring at our sister in shock. He stuttered out, "H-H-H How? Percy who did this to her?"

I couldn't manage to find my words and Nico said, "Mars did this Triton. Percy killed him. We also managed to send Phobos, Demos, and Bacchus to Tartarus. I sent Lady Artemis packing to the void with her brother however with Riptide. There are three more Olympians out of the picture. We sustained no losses other than our spy Phoebe, daughter of Poseidon."

Many gasped went up and questions filled the air, none were directed at Triton or I though for we were cradling our dead sister, in extreme depression. I felt two arms go around my neck and gently pull me away from the body. Triton still held our deceased sister, and my eyes never left the two of them. I only let Reyna pull me away, because I knew this death would hit Triton harder for he has known for much longer than I.

I was supposed to be the general, but at the moment I was in no mental state to lead. Reyna led me away from the gathering immortals as more and more began to arrive. Of course it was more of a ten demigods to one immortal ratio. Without Hermes transportation became much more difficult. He ran to Canada to sit out the rest of the war, I couldn't blame him though, and I will not hold it against him when he returns after the war. Eventually though our entire army had arrived in our middle grounds for the war. We had one an important battlefield and tactical position, but it came at another great cost to my heart. When this war is over will I even have any family left? It hurts me to think not, but its looking that way more and more by the day.

I looked at Reyna and kissed her on the head. We sat away from the crowd as Ricky, Nico, and Jason, told everyone of our plan and what had happened on the battlefield. I could see in Reyna's eyes that she wasn't happy with the way I did it. But she knew and I knew she knew that it was the right and only thing to do. Hundreds of people could of died on this field today, but instead we sustained one loss. That lost may have cost me someone important, but it could've been worse.

A helicopter flew over head and Nico threw shadows above us, to make it look like an empty field. I knew Hecate had her hand in the mist still. The mortals believed the Olympian conflict was just a bunch of freak accidents and weather disasters. Most of our battle ground has been away from civilian population, but that will be coming to an end on our next battle. For there is still one to win. The battle of all battles. The climax of the war to end all wars. Was I ready? No. Was anyone ready? No. But that means Zeus isn't ready either, and he has just costed me one more important person. His death is being more and more reassured by the day.

The night and story went on. It was almost like it never happened after a few hours. Reyna and I laid in our rooms back in the Atlantis. We have patrols in Wichita running in case of attacks, but Zeus is crippled at the moment, and we know he is not going to be launching any full scale attacks now. He is running short on Olympian's. Only Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hera remain now. His all star line up has been defeated and I feel the war is coming to a close. I think we both know it to. Tonight we have forced him into a permanent defense, it was a crippling move, by our offense.

I laid in bed with Reyna on my chest. We were both awake and we knew it. I was still in a solemn mood after the loss of my sister, and even Reyna was near speechless for the night. I decided to say something after a long silence, "After this war there will be a new age of peace. You and I can go away somewhere for a while. Have kids, come back raise our family, start something permanent. Our kids will be immortal you know, we will train them to fight monsters, but even that will be peaceful. No more wars, less death. If we can make it through this Rey, it will be like Elysium on Earth."

Reyna sat up a bit and looked me in the eyes with a small smile on her face, "You want kids?"

I gave her an equally small smile, "With you? Of course! I mean whats not to like them the process of making them and the joy after the born!"

Reyna chuckled at my witty response, or maybe it was my stupidty I am not really sure. She put her head back on my chest saying, "I never thought I would live to see children. I never thought I would get married, or grow up and grow old. Well I guess now we will never grow old, but I always had a sad feeling I wouldn't make it. It may be strange, but there is nothing I look more forward to than settling down. Once its all over, we can get married and my sister can be my maid of honor. Maybe my mom will show up and try not to kill you. It will be perfect."

I grinned lightly. We sat there in bliss for a few moments thinking of our potentially bright future. It seem to hit us at about the same time, that one of us may not make it out of the war. I could feel her tense up a bit and I rubbed her back soothingly, "Were going to make it beautiful. One more battle. I am going to kill Zeus and it will all be over. I swear to you babe, we are going to make it to the end. There is a light at the end of this tunnel. We just have to sprint to the end and then we will be okay."

She sat up again, "And what if we don't make it? What if you die in the oncoming battle. What if Zeus kills you? Haven't you even considered it a possibility?"

I cringed inwardly. I had, I just didn't want to tell her that. I smiled forcefully, "Zeus won't win. The fates won't allow it. You know why? Because I have reasons to fight for. I have a future to look forward to and someone and I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with. Zeus doesn't have the family I have. We are going to bring in a new age of peace and prosperity. Baby I will do it for you and my brothers, I swear it. This ends on the winter solcistice. It has to. Don't worry, I can do this."

Reyna moved to where she was on to of me and her hands were on my chest. She kissed me smoothly saying, "I have and never will doubt you Percy. I am just worried."

I gave her a sad smile, "Don't be, I love you, and we will make it through this together."

No more words needed to be said. A firey and desperate kiss started between us. That lead to one thing and then another. I knew in three days time, the final battle for the world would begin.

**(A/N) Not some of my best work. I am struggling with this part of the story. I never thought it out very well in the middle so I am kind of flying by the seat of my pants. The battle for Olympus I think will be good and back and par. I just have to get there! I have many plans for the final battle ladies and gentlemen please stick with me! Check out my new story the Roman Avenger, i think it is going to be much more popular than this one!**

**If anyone is willing to beta my stories please PM me, I could use one as most of you could probably tell!**

**PS. Kind of sad with the # of reviews I am getting. I think I only got like 5 that last chapter. I have a little over 75 followers for this story so please guys drop me a review it would mean a lot! **


	12. The Happiest Day of Our Life

**Chapter 12**

The solstice is tomorrow. The fighting begins tomorrow. The end of the world is resting on my shoulders. Yeah I was stressing. We have been having small out line fighting around the country. I have been on the front lines for almost every battle. No more Olympians have showed up since I killed Mars and Artemis. They are now calling me Perseus Ultor, which of course means Perseus the Avenger. I take pride in my title, but nothing can be the crown jewel of it all until Zeus lies dead at my feet.

I was sitting in my bedroom a lone while Reyna was out getting ready for the big day. I was anxious and I stood up and started pacing the room. I was nervous unlike I had ever been before. Suddenly Jason and Nico walked in, in matching tuxes. I grinned at them, "Glad you guys are here, I was starting to shake with the nerves!"

Jason grinned, "Were happy for you bro. Your making a good choice here. We informed Vesta, and Pallas, they will be attending, everyone else we are trying to keep in the dark. Of course Hylla will be Reyna's maid of honor. Vesta is going to marry you two and Nico was able to get your gift!"

I looked at the two of them and they both just smiled wickedly at me. I grinned, "Were going to do this again, do it right, with the legion and our friends and family. When the war is over. But I don't want any regrets. I just want Reyna and I to say the bonds and take that last step. You guys understand right?"

They both just nodded their heads with smiles and I smiled back. Lets get down there, it should be any minute. We shadow traveled to a make shift alter in the middle of Atlantis. Already there was my brother Triton, Vesta, and Pallas. I grinned widely at them as we exchanged hellos. Vesta looked like she was going to cry, "Pallas our little Percy has grown up! Getting married today!"

Pallas and I exchanged hugs, "I am really happy for you Perseus if anyone deserves it its you."

I turned to Triton and said, "Thanks for coming on such short notice bro!"

He smiled widely at me, "And miss the wedding of my little brother and the prince of the seas no way! This was a good idea Percy. We don't know how this is going to end, and its for the best!"

I nodded my head and music began to play as we all lined up. Jason was my best man and then Nico and Triton were my groomsmen. The bridesmaid marched down the aisle looking happy as ever. Hylla was obviously in the lead and Triton winked at her causing her to blush. My thoughts immediately went astray thinking my brother and Hylla had something going on. I pushed that away though as the other bridesmaid marched behind her, obviously, Piper and Thalia. They all looked so happy.

Hylla gave me a small smile, "Looks like we all have surprises in store today Perseus."

I looked at her curiously and the doors to the chapel opened again. Two women walked down the aisle side by side. One was my bride to be and the other was her mother. They walked down the aisle happily together with wide smiles. Reyna had tears in her eyes, and Bellona walked with a confident stride. At first I thought it was going to be trouble but Bellona had sent a clear message, 'for her I give you my blessing.'

I gave her an appreciative smile as they made their way down the aisle. Reyna stepped up on an even platform with me smiling, "Its more perfect than I could've imagined."

I reached out and took both of her hands in mine, "Your right of course."

Vesta cleared her throat, "Do you Perseus Jackson, Prince of the seas, take this girl as your immortal wife. To have her and hold her, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till the end of your immortal life?"

I swiftly said, "I do!"

Reyna's smile lit up and Vesta said, "Do you Reyna Cato, daughter of Bellona, take this man as your immortal husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till the end of your immortal life?"

She swiftly said, "I do."

I grinned widely and Vesta closed her huge book dramatically loud, "Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Perseus you may kiss your bride."

I immediately grabbed Reyna by the waste and swept out her feet pulling her in for a deep kiss. Just like in the gone with the wind. It was cheesy, but hey I am happy go lucky kind of guy!

My friends and family clapped and I helped Reyna to stand back up. Nico then put a hand on my shoulder, "Percy, Jason's and my gift to you is outside. Reyna go with Percy, I think there is someone he would like you to meet!"

We both eyed him confused and Nico pushed us gently towards the door. We walked down the aisle arm in arm, while everyone watched us in confusion. Clearly this was a well kept secret. We walked out of the chapel and the streets were empty. All except for two people standing by a water fountain with their backs to me. Both were girls and I had a feeling who both were the second I saw them.

They looked like ghost, so I knew these were dead people. One had long princess curled blonde hair and the other appeared to be an older women with dark brown hair. Reyna and I walked calmly over to the fountain and I said quietly, "Mom? Annabeth?"

They both turned around and eyed us happily. I let go of Reyna for a second and pulled them in for tight hugs. Tears streamed down my face and I split away from them, "Mom this is my wife, Reyna, daughter of-"

She cut me off gently, "I know who she is Percy."

She continued, "I would like to talk to her for a moment, so you and Annabeth can have a moment."

Reyna nodded in understanding and my mother put an arm around her shoulder walking off and talking quietly. I looked at Annabeth sadly, "I am sorry wise girl."

She gave me a sad look, "Why Seaweed brain?"

I felt a tear run down my face, "I am sorry that I couldn't protect you. I am sorry that you weren't the one in that chapel with me. Its my fault."

She gave me a harsh look, "None of that is your fault Percy. My mother was the one that got me killed, because she didn't help me in battle. Don't pity my Percy, I have a wonderful life in Elysium, with Bianca, Malcolm, my brothers, my dad, Silena, Charlie, Luke, Percy all of our friends are there. Don't pity me, please!"

I gave her a sad smile, "I am glad you were able to find happiness in the afterlife."

She put a soft hand on my cheek, "And you were able to find happiness here. Percy that's all that ever mattered. I prayed and prayed that the gods would put you with someone who would love and take of you. Reyna has done that for sure. I am truly happy for you."

"It means a lot coming from you Annabeth. I just want you to know that part of me will always still love you."

She smiled gently at me, "I know Percy. I mostly was brought here today, to tell you it is going to be okay. In the end, you and Reyna will find peace."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly mom and Reyna came back around the corner laughing and smiling. I grinned at the site and Annabeth said, "Enjoy these moments Percy. I love you, but its my time to go back. Your mom has a bit longer so go and say something to her! And don't apologize, she may slap you!"

I gave her a sad smile, "See you around wise girl."

A lone tear strode her face with a smile, "No you won't. Goodbye Percy."

With that she disappeared into thin air, her essence I could still feel, but it was retreating back to the underworld.

I smiled with sadness and turned back to my mom, "I love you mom. I am glad you got to be here to see meet Reyna. It means the world to me."

Mom smiled, "Your father would be so proud Percy. I can't wait to tell all of your friends Elysium. Percy, peace will come at a price, but I promise you, you will find it!"

I gave her a confused look, "Annabeth said something similar what does that mean?"

My mom gave me a knowing smile and brought me fourth into a hug. I felt tears slide my face, "Will I ever see you again?"

She shook her head, "We will see Percy. Just know I am never far from here."

She put her hand on my heart and I felt the pain sting the back of my heart and the tears start flowing again. I hugged my mom once again and she said, "You've made me so proud Percy, no go and topple Olympus in the name of your father. I love you so much. It meant the world that I got to see you so Happy for a while."

I looked at her confused again, but like Annabeth she faded away with the light breeze that swept through the park. Reyna took my hand and gave me a small smile, "Your mom is really nice!"

I grinned, "She really is, isn't she?"

She smile and stood in front of me, "Lets go have a night of honey mooning before we have the battle of our lives!"

I gave her a small smile, "You read my mine beautiful!"

With that we shadow traveled to the palace and had an unforgettable night.

**(A/N) You may hate me, but not as much as I hate myself lol! This was all I could come up with for now. The next Chapter will be the battle for Olympus. Then probably two chapters after that. Review and I will update faster, but honestly The Roman Avenger is my top priority right now! If you haven't checked that out please, do its getting more and more popular!**


	13. The Final Battle

**Chapter 13**

Standing in front of the massive army we have conjured, I prepared to give my final speech in Witchita Kansas. My cousins stood directly behind me, while my friends, the leadership stood diagonally across from me with their armies behind them.

"Today is the day that my family and I have been waiting for. Today is the day that our family can be at rest. But it is not just my family that needs their peace today. I look out into the faces of my brethren and I see all of you have something to avenge today. Siblings, parents, cousins, your own flesh and blood. I stand before you today saying that this vengeance is within our grasp. Standing up here with me today are my brothers and sisters, a bond I share with these ladies and gentlemen up here with me today is one that could only be forged in blood. In this war I have lost my only blood sister, she died for the cause. I have lost my father, who was stabbed in the back by his own brother. I lost my uncle who was like a father to us all, a leader of our rebellion, also stabbed in the back by his own brother. My aunt Demter, a kind women who had a pure heart straight till the end. I have lost friends, by the truckload. Most to the hands of Zeus. Today, those deaths will be atoned. Today my blade pierces Zeus' skull. Today we march on Olympus. Today we raze it to the ground. TODAY we claim what is ours. The tide is rising and it is now out of control. A true riptide! Romans do you stand with us?"

Reyna, Dakota, and Gwen stepped forward, Reyna called forward, "We stand with you council! Rome to battle!"

I pointed at Clarisse and Thalia, "Greeks do you stand with us?"

Thalia summoned a lightning bolt from the sky, "The Greeks follow your command council."

I pointed at Lady Vesta, "Do the remainder of the gods stand with us?"

Vesta nodded her head, "The council of major and minor gods stand with you Perseus."

I looked to my brother next, "Do the people of Atlantis stand with us?"

Triton took my fathers trident blasting it into the air, "The people of Atlantis follow the prince of the seas!"

I roared, "Then to the Empire State Building we march. Let the tide rise and sweep our enemies away. The power of the sky, the sea, and the dead now stand together. To victory and the dawn of a new age!"

With that the gods joined hands, the blessed children of Hades all went to their friends, and together the army of rebels flashed to the front door of the Empire State Building.

Upon arrival Hecate appears at my side, "We are working on severing the enchantments so we can teleport straight into the city. We must defend this position until then."

I nodded, "Keep up the good work my lady. It will not be forgotten in the dawn of our new age."

She smiled appreciatively as Triton was the next to approach me, "The second we are ready I will call upon the Ocean and flood Manhattan. From there our army will be able to breach Olympus as a whole. I will flash them all after you all make it to the city. The Olympian army should be upon us any second."

I nodded, "Hoplite warriors, infantry, defensive units, prepare for an attack."

Lightning flashed across the sky. Zeus was now aware of our arrival. Only a select few Olympians remained. Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, whom fled the city peacefully with my permission, Apollo, and of course Atlas, along with potentially other threatening Titans. This was the end game. The final game plan. We expected resistance, but none came. After a half an hour people became nervous.

Hecate walked over to me warily, "Perseus the shields are down, we are now able to flash onto the front door steps of Olympus. The army awaits your command."

I motioned to Vesta who was talking with Pallas. She immediately walked over to me arm and arm with her husband, "Perseus are you ready?"

I nodded my head with determination, "Ready my lady? You and I must defeat your little brother."

The word little brother tasted like acid in my mouth, but I was ready to end this once and for all. Vesta shook her head sadly, "The hearth is strong in our group Perseus. I will be at full power once inside. But remember I am not much of an attacker, I will defend you from the Wrath of Zeus' lightning bolt, but you must defeat him in combat."

Jason and Nico stepped in, Nico spat, "Not a lone he won't."

Vesta shook her head, "Jason you must face and defeat your Patron. Nico you must be prepared to fight a Titan. Perseus and Perseus a lone must fight Zeus, the only other person who can help Perseus is Triton, unless everything goes right. But young demigods when it comes to you three, when does anything ever go right?"

She had a point there. Jason and Nico nodded in understanding. Jason said, "We know our duty lady Vesta. We will emerge victorious for the sake of world."

Nico and I both nodded and Vesta smiled, "You all remind me of younger versions of your fathers." Jason at first looked insulted by the statement, but Vesta recanted, "Don't take that as an insult of character Jason Grace, your father was once a kind man, a just ruler, but the power and paranoia has corrupted him and now he will face the wrath of the demigods. I am ready Perseus."

We all nodded at Vesta's words. Before I could give a final command though, Vesta gripped my arm, "I am sorry for what happens next Perseus."

Before I could question her on this she hugged me tightly with a few tears hitting my shirt. I didn't know what to say...I didn't know what to do... But now was not the time to question my actions. I screamed, "Raise the tides, my army to Olympus!"

Battle cries filled the battlefield and half the city of Manhattan lit up with golden flashes of light as we appeared on the Olympian door steps.

As expected, the armies of Olympus were waiting for us. Atlas stood at the front of the army with 10,000 or more monsters at his side. I could see several demigods and perhaps demititans amongst the ranks. I could see Coeus, Perses, and several Titans standing admist the army. The Olympians however were no where in site. Atlas and I walked towards each other and the armies braced for our confrontation.

Words entered my mind, "_You are immortal now, but you are still no God. This mistake will cost you everything. I have forseen it."_

I glared across the field as I made eye contact with Prometheus who was grinning at me. I looked at Atlas, "Nice army you have there uncle."

Atlas growled, "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this."

With no other words needing to be said Atlas and I darted forward, and started the final battle for Olympus. His Javelin clanged against my sword as they clashed together. The armies shot forward like a cannon, blade to blade, claw to claw, spear to spear, it was mayhem and anarchy in the streets. Nothing mattered from this point until the end of the battle. If the opponent wasn't on your side you kill him, no ifs ands or buts.

I feinted a strike to Atlas' left and slashed right with all my momentum carving a good size whole in him. I growled, "This is for Zoe and Annabeth, you fucking bastard."

We clashed once again, but this time anger coursed through me. Water entered the city, as if it was a flood. The water wasn't high maybe knee deep, but what came out of the water was certainly much more threatning. My brother lead an army of thousands of Atlantenas. Sharkmen, Mermen, mermaids, Cylopses, Telchines, everything was flooding the streets from behind the Olympian's army. They were being hacked to pieces by the citizens and warriros of Atlantis. I could see Bill the Merman hero fighting blade to blade with the old God Phorcys, from what I understand this was a rematch.

The second the water hit me the power flowed through me. Even more so than before. Atlas' eyes widened. I grinned as I dodged a hell hound and sliced it in half, "You thought you were laying a trap down for us, but no uncle, the trap was for you!"

Atlas bellowed as a knife entered his back, I then moved forward and lobbed his head straight off his shoulders. I then spun around feeling another blade coming towards me and at the speed of a blur I chopped off the familiar head of Hephaestus. At first I didn't understand, I hadn't seen any Olympian's in battle until now. A sudden thought occurred to me, maybe he was fleeing? Which caused a more horrid thought, were to late, Kronos has risen. I tried to relax myself, that can't be for sure, maybe there is something I am missing.

The proper explosions to indicate a death of an immortal took place and I searched around for Jason and Nico. Thankfully my two cousins were alive and well. Fighting back to back against 3-4 unrecognizable immortals. I threw flames at the said immortals which gave Nico and Jason both enough time to start hacking away at their opponents. I came to their aide and delivered my permanent finishing blows to them. I grinned at my cousins as mayhem still shook the streets, "We are winning. Atlas, Hephaestus, most of the Titans numbers are dwendling fast."

We looked over to Triton and a merhero who were fighting back to back causing nothing short of a pure arc of destruction. I smiled at my brother as his anger fueled his power. The water in the streets was clean and pure, but it was turning a smudgey color, and I knew the Atlanteans could not survive in these conditions forever. Soon they would have to retreat. Thankfully most of the Olympian army had already been cut down an entire size maybe two.

Vesta appeared at my side, "Perseus it is time. Nico, Jason, are you all ready?"

I was about to nod my head before I saw a horrible site. Reyna and Aphrodite were squaring off. Unfortunately Reyna seemed distracted, which I knew was caused my Lady Aphrodite's charm speak. Thankfully though Triton saw it and flashed in a hurry and appeared behind her and planted the Triton straight through her chest. A scream took over the battlefield, and I couldn't help but grin. I made eye contact with Reyna and gave her one last smile, "Lets go my lady."

With that Vesta flashed us all to the thrown room.

_Line Break_

**Reyna's POV**

The battle was being clearly won. Our forces overwhelmed the enemy with sheer power. Percy managed to kill two powerful deities right off the bat. Piper and I managed to dispose of Apollo after he had tried to seduce us, he will be taking several hundred years to reform. I am sure Percy would think that is far to soon, once he hears of this. Triton and I also managed to take out the last young Olympian, Aphrodite. The second generation of Olympians are all dead now. That leaves only Zeus, Hera, and the Lady Vesta. I grinned inwardly. I never thought my boyfriend would actually lead us to success. At one point I knew he could it, but I thought millions were going to die in the process. The generally strategy and tactics of the sons of the three had been mind boggling to all of us. We have done so well and lost so little. It was a glorious revolution to all of us.

Triton and I fought back to back a long with a few merheroes who were beginning to fall back to the Poseidon palace that remained on Olympus. There was a connection between the Ocean and the palace that Triton was able to manipulate and bring the army straight into the streets of Olympus, a long with flood half the city with clean Ocean water. But the clean water couldn't last forever and Triton was allowing his people to retreat. Most of the Olympian army was far gone anyways.

The Lady Hecate came to my side saying, "Reyna, Perseus and the boys have gone to challenge Zeus. Most of the army is dead now, we need you and Triton to make an executive decision on where to go from here."

Triton was listening to the question at hand when he said, "Reyna and I will go and assist in whatever way we can with the boys. Everyone else move about the city and burn it to the ground. Olympus must be destroyed, we will rebuild it only from the ashes."

I nodded agreeing with Triton, "You heard the man my Lady, burn it to the ground!"

Hecates eyes flashed with amusement and power, "With pleasure, my Lady!"

I smiled, due to Percy being the commander of practically everything, I did get a fair amount of respect. Something I as a Roman could always appreciate. Thankfully Percy never found out that I was pregnant, he would've never let me fight. No one except Vesta knows. But she said it wasn't her place to tell Percy, and that I should do the right thing and stay out of it. I couldn't leave my husband, the love of my life though to the final battle of Olympus without me. I had to be here. I had to help in anyway I can. It was my sworn duty as a Roman to protect the legion and that is exactly what I intend to do.

Triton and I flashed to the throne room on Olympus and what I saw was merely horrifying. I saw several dead bodies, I knew who they were and I knew we were doomed. Zeus was leveling his bolt at Percy, while Jason was fighting the wrath of Hera. While Nico was bleeding ichor profusely on the ground.

A dream flashed through my mind:

_Percy and I sat at the highest point in the city of Atlantis. We sat together hand in hand. It was the morning before the final battle of Olympus. He smiled at me, the smile that always made my heart flutter, "Our new lives start tomorrow."_

_I smiled right back at my husbamd with all the happiness in the world, "I am glad. Truly, at one point I thought I would never serve a purpose to keep living after the war. Not after I lost most of my friends. My sister and Mom were never the same after the war. Your all I have left Percy."_

_Percy reached over and kissed top of my head gently, "Your all I need Rey. I still have my cousins, just like you still have your sister. But Rey, as long as its me and you, thats all I really want."_

_Tears filled my eyes, I had heard this words before. But now it seemed so sureal that after today all of our fantasies will become realities. I looked Percy in the eyes, "I love you Percy. Your going to win this battle today. For everyone."_

_He reached over pecking me on the lips, "For you Rey."_

_Percy was important. Necessary and vital to the revolution. I knew as a Roman my duty was to him, and if it it ever came up I would die for him. I would do what needs to be done, because I love him. I love Percy more than anything the world. And tomorrow forever begins, and we have the rest of our lives at peace and happiness. Our child would be born into the world with nothing but peace, a world that his father and mother fought for._

I knew my dream was never going to come true as Zeus prepared to fire off his lightning bolt. I prayed to the creator that I find peace. I prayed that Percy would live and move forward. I shot forward in desperation. Triton tried to grab me, but I flashed straight in front of Percy. I looked him into to the eyes as I felt the bolt make contact with my back. I felt the world leave me, I fell into Percy's arms. His face look grief strucken, but then it turned to rage. I had done my duty. I had saved the man I loved, at a great cost. Our child would never be born, but for my family this was a sacrifice that had to be made. I was only strong enough to deliver three final words, "I love you."

**Percy's POV**

Arriving in the throne room three deities stood. Three of the most powerful deities alive in terms of ra power. Hera, Zeus, and Kronos. Vesta gasped, "Oh Chaos no."

Kronos bellowed with laughter, "That's right daughter. My son has returned me. It seems just in time to. This revolution has gone onto far. Grandson, I think I would like a rematch."

My eyes widened. I growled, "Vesta you have to fight Zeus, Nico help her. I will take Kronos."

Vesta put her arm on mine, "You cannot defeat him Perseus, he is to powerful. He is no longer in a mortal host."

I growled, "Neither am I. Do your part Vesta, we will win this I swear it."

Kronos and I walked off a bit from the others. I barked, "Jason defeat Hera quickly, Nico help Vesta in any way you can. This ends here and now."

With that time froze, but I wasn't frozen in it. I glared at Kronos, "Your time trick seems to fail you."

Kronos looked somewhat surpirsed, "Impossible...Who could've done this! How?"

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but then I looked above my head to see a strange angelic symbol floating over my head. I had only seen this symbol once and it was on Ricky's back. This was the symbol of Aether. The blessing of a primordial is what keeps me from being stuck in time. I grinned at Kronos, "I had befriended the son of Aether, it appears his father now favors me."

I knew I didn't have the full blessing, but I also knew I at least had his protection in this fight. I darted forward hacking wildly at Kronos. I let my anger, power, and hatred course through me all at once. Sparks skidded off each attack as the sythe and riptide refamiliarized themselves with each other. Kronos was caught off clear guard with my ferocity, that he was actually being forced back by my onslaught of attacks. Blow after blow I struck him, but suddenly it was a quick parry I wasn't ready for and he slashed at my ribs with his sythe. I screamed with pain, but I was able to summon the power of the Ocean that was floating above us. The old sea creature still hung above us, a long with him the power to destroy the gods. However that was not what I was interested in at the moment. He had to be released in order for this to work. The water collapsed from the ceiling drenching everyone. The power shot back through me and I immediately began to boil the water on Kronos' skin.

He screamed with pain, "No, no, no, No pathetic immortal can kil-"

Before he could finish my right hand shot forward as I grasped for the water that he had just swallowed. Still in its liquid state I froze it to the core. Kronos immediately began to suffocate, but the fight was already over. I shot forward and impaled my grandfather in the chest with the blade that had already once sent him to Tartarus. This time, "You get a one way ticket to the void, gramps!"

Kronos growled, his final words were clear, "I will see you there, grandson."

With that he fell to the ground. A scream filled the air as I saw Nico get backhanded. Then a series of events happened that no deity will ever be able to undue. Pallas charged Zeus, I don't understand until why yet, only a fool would charge him at this point. But Zeus drove the bolt straight though him in a swift motion, he then ripped it out of him grinning like a mad man. I looked around waiting for Vesta to do something, but it never came. I whirled around to see her lying next to Lord Pallas, both dead and gone. I was in such shock. The move wasn't over though, in my shock Zeus took his bolt and blasted me backwards with it. I flew across the room landing hard. Jason was still fighting Hera, but Nico was bleeding out on the ground. It was all over.

I felt the electricity still coursing through me. It was trying to reap my soul. The water was trying to feed me power, but I didn't have enough time. Zeus bellowed with laughter, "Say hello to the family for me Perseus. I hope you truly never believed you could defeat the King of the Gods."

He leveled the bolt down at my chest, and I prayed for Salvation. The bolt fired and I closed my eyes. Then to my greatest terror, someone fell into my arms. When I opened my eyes, my beautiful wife laid in them. She looked so at peace, so sad, but at peace. She smiled at me one last time, the last three words that came out of her mouth were, "I love you."

At first I was in sheer terror. But then terror quickly turned to rage. I gently laid down her body as I began to shake with anger. I flashed forward and came up behind Hera impaling her while she was distracted fighting Jason. I then turned towards Zeus and we locked eyes. This was the end game.

I bellowed in anger and charged forward. Generally Zeus would play defensive, but with the new and improved master bolt in his hands there was no need. I swung high and hard my sword on fire. Zeus blocked it with his bolt, and slammed it against the ground causing a massive shockwave. I flew off my feet, but jumped back up the second I hit the ground. I yelled to Nico, "Take the shadows out, only we can fight in the darkness! Triton use the water. We have to end this! Jason don't give up we have to end this."

The four of surrounded Zeus as they carried out my orders. Triton was summoning the water on the ground and creating a ball of power, Nico plunged the room into darkness, Jason reached for the sky and pulled a bolt of lightning similar to the thing his father held, and I charged straight forward. My brothers released their power onto the lord of the skies and he screamed in agony.

We came into close quarters, and in desperation Zeus shoved the lightning bolt full force at me impaling me in the heart...But before we collided I pushed riptide out of my hand causing it to enter Zeus' skull. I growled, "We die together you fucking prick."

And with that I heard screams, my name, and then I fell backwards. Adrenaline still coursing through me I crawled over to Reyna and gripped her hand tightly. Then there was nothing and that was accompanied by nothing but darkness.

**(A/N) One chapter remains in the story, followed by an epilouge. What has happened is set in stone, no one will be coming back to life. I planned it this way from the beginning. For once the story does not have a happy ending. It wasn't executed as well as I originally thought it would be, but the last two chapters will be up soon, this story needs its closure. Review everyone, this wasn't easy to right, sorry it took so long!**


	14. Epilouge

**Chapter 14**

**(Third Person Point of View)**

Jason Grace stood at the front of the new council of Olympians. Some immortal and some not. This was a sad day for all of Olympus. This was the one year anniversary for the death of Percy Jackson. This was the one year anniversary that they had finally purged the world of that tyrannical father of the original Olympian council. For most this was a day that reminded them that they had lost everything. Entire generations were wiped out in the war, but no loss was greater than that of Percy Jackson.

Jason cleared his throat as he began pacing about the room, "The council recognizes me at this moment. While I have the rooms attention, please allow me to say several words before I am interrupted. I feel that today I need to speak from the heart. Does the council recognize my request?"

Whispers went across and Nico stood, "We recognize it Jason, please go ahead."

Jason smiled at his cousin. Nico had been badly affected by the death of Percy, more than anyone. Nico and Triton have taken his death far harder than anyone could have predicted. Sadly Triton has no one now, at least Nico still had Thalia. Jason however pushed this thoughts away as he strutted across the room in a slow and even pace, "I know this is a hard day for us all. For my cousins and I, this is now the worse day of the year. It is a reminder that we were not strong enough. It is a reminder that we failed our cousin. It is a reminder that we failed our savior. It is a reminder that bad things to do happen to good people. It is a horrible day indeed.

Today is the day that Perseus Jackson stood toe to toe with his uncle my father in combat. Of course that was after he defeated several Titans including the Titan lord himself. Percy Jackson. That name should mean something a little different to all of us. Mostly because for someone who lived such a short life he accomplished so much for so many...Percy Jackson..."

Jason almost became lost in thought as he realized he now stood in the very spot that Zeus and Percy had killed each other. Many people looked down in sadness. But one stood up and walked over to Jason grabbing his hand gently. Jason looked up to see Piper smiling up at him. He smiled back, and then remembered exactly where he was in his speech, "My cousin...No my brother Percy, was something that every man and women should strive to be. He stood for many great things, things that every hero, immortal or not should strive for. He stood for excellence, bravery, skill, heart, compassion, but most of all loyalty... I do not know what drove him in his final minutes against Zeus, but I think I have a few ideas. Percy had defeated multiple Titans, multiple gods all in one day, yet when he saw his wife die, when he saw the daughter of Bellona be killed by Zeus, I like to believe he looked around the room. He saw me on the ground bleeding out quickly. He saw Nico against the wall looking death in the face. He saw his favorite Aunt Vesta dead in the corner. His friend Pallas who saved him from Tartarus dead next to his immortal wife. Death and destruction was around him. Now Percy could shadow travel with the blessing of Hades. He could've left us all. He should have left us all. But he didn't. Instead he charged the most powerful being alive and sacrificed himself for the good of the world. He did something selfless and I am proud to be related to him. Tartarus I am glad to have known him. To have trained with him. To have been able to call him my friend. To have been able to call him my brother."

Tears were in the eyes of most, none more than Jason and Nico though. Jason choked back a sad and he continued, his voice clearly straining. Piper gave his hand another gentle squeeze though and he felt a little bit of his strength return to him, "I am sorry. This is a very hard thing to do for me."

Piper said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her, "Take your time Jason, you can do this."

Jason smiled weakly at Piper and spoke again, "I loved my cousin, and he loved his family. He loved his family more than anything. On the subject of his family, we have tried everything we could to find a way into the void. We have tried everything we could to reach the creator. Even the fates themselves had been cheated. They gave Percy a prophesy that said he would win this war. Sacrifices would be made, but he would win. They told him he would make it, yet he is gone forever. No one knows why. No one knows how. But I like to think that he is still watching over us. I like to think that maybe he is just hiding. I like to think that after seeing everyone he cared for most die, that he just went into hiding. No one knows what happened to the body of Perseus or Zeus. Technically they could both still be alive. Reforming in depths of Tartarus. But we won't know, not for a long time. I hold onto these thoughts dearly. They are what keep me going."

A long pause and no one said anything. Everyone knew the thoughts of Jason and Nico, if there wasn't a body then theoretically he could still be out there somewhere. It was unlikely, but that doesn't mean its not true. Jason kept talking since no one said anything, "Percy is still out there. I will scour the world searching for answers, I will do what it takes to know for sure. I know most find me crazy for this, but it is what I must do to find peace."

A note then feel from the sky, straight into Jason's hand. It was a lone piece of parchment. It fell quickly, but everyone saw it. The parchment was crumpled and Jason looked up to the ceiling of the room confused.

He unravelled the note and he paled, but then his ghost like face filled with a smile. Nico shot out of chair and ran over to Jason to read the note. The second he did he dropped to his knees.

With that an eruption of questions came up. Hecate shouted, "What does it say?"

Jason didn't say anything for a moment. This his smile widened to a face splitting grin, "Never give up. He is a hard man to find, but is with the one he loves. Cousins united, and you will all be reunited.

Then a pen appeared in the middle of the room. A pen familiar to everyone. Jason and Nico both stared at it wide eyed, then it sprung to a three foot long familiar celestial bronze sword. A new symbol of hope for all of Olympus.

**(AN) Sorry that is the end of the story. I will leave it to you to decide how Percy and Reyna are found. I don't want to give a definite ending, I want to leave questions. That's what makes the imagination so powerful. So think about this for a minute, how do you want it to end? Because in your mind that is exactly how it will end. However, my version of the ending will never be known. I hope you enjoyed the Bane of Olympus, and please review!**


End file.
